Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors
by Infinity Prime
Summary: ¡Fiorne y el Grand Line están entrelazados y una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos. ¿Podrán los Muwigura y el gremio de Fairy Tail detener este mal? ¡Acompañanos y disfruta!
1. Prologo: El Origen

**FAIRY TAIL PIRATE WARRIORS**

**(Antes de empezar esta historia, quiero aclarar un par de cosas: voy a seguir un poco la historia de los videojuegos PW (Pirate Warriors), con unos cuantos cambios.)**

**PROLOGO: EL ORIGEN. **

Fiorne, un país con 17 millones de habitantes, gobernado por Thoma E. Fiorne, es un lugar done la magia predomina por todas partes. Tanto en la vida diaria como en el comercio se ha convertido en algo habitual… hasta ahora. Un día, una organización llamada Gobierno Mundial se reunió con su Majestad y le explicaron que su reino estaba bajo su jurisdicción. Por supuesto, se mostró bastante escéptico con esta afirmación. Le explicaron que la razón de que nadie del Grand Line, ni nadie de Fiorne, supieran de su existencia mutua, era por una barrera especial que los primeros gobernantes del reino mágico y los primeros miembros del G.M acordaron para que ni los piratas ni los gremios oscuros causaran estragos. Ese fue el principio de una era llena de cambios para ambos lugres.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAP.1: LA LLEGADA DE LOS MUGIWARA A FIORNE.**

**(Esta historia es después del arco de Whole Cake, por cierto.)**

Mientras, cerca de la frontera marítima entre Grand Line y Fiorne, una banda de piratas muy conocida pasa unos momentos de tranquilidad.

-Ahhh ... No hay nada como estar tumbada sin hacer nada.

-Quien acabo de hablar fue la talentosa navegante de los Mugiwara, "Gata Ladrona" Nami, que estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso. Llevaba el bikini de One Piece: Gold, mientras maldecía sobre su capitán.

-Esto es increíble, por culpa de Luffy, ahora no solo la Marina nos persigue, sino que ahora tenemos un DOS Yonko enfurecidos con nosotros.

-Agh ... Siempre estas quejándote, no tienes remedio. –Habló el guerrero y vicecapitán de los Mugiwara "Cazador de Piratas" Zoro Ronoa, que como siempre estaba entrenado.- No sé cómo ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

-¡Maldito cabeza hueca, como te atreves a hablarle así a Nami-cisne! - grita el increíble cocinero de los Mugiwara "Pierna Negra" Sanji, quien no puede evitar enfadarse si alguien tiene mal a una mujer. Corre a pegarle una patada a Zoro.

-¡Callate, cocinero de segunda! - Zoro sacaba sus espadas, apuntando a Sanji.

-¡Hagamoslo, cabeza de musgo! ¡Mis piernas han estado en el infierno, listas para enseñarte modales!

Y acto seguido, siguió a pelear. Mientras, en otra parte del código de barras, había un joven con una gran nariz contactando una historia a un pequeño ser peludo.

-… Y ahí estaba yo, solo contra un ejercito de más de diez mil hombres, y solo yo quedaban dos municiones.- contaba "Dios" Usopp, francotirador de los Mugiwara y el mayor "cuentacuentos" de todo Grand Line.

-¡¿En serio !? Y ... y ... ¿y qué hiciste? - el médico del código de barras "Algodón de azúcar" Tony Tony Chopper, un reno que comió la Hito-Hito No Mi, una Akuma No Mi que le dio la apariencia e inteligencia humana, pero muy inocente .

-¡Oi, Usopp, ¿sabes dónde está la cola que habíamos comprado? ¡No el encuentro y la necesidad para el Golpe de estado! –Habló Franky, ciborg, constructor de barcos y un pervertido sin remedio.

-Oh no. Seguro que Luffy se la ha bebido mientras no mirabas.

-¿¡Qué?! Ese idiota de goma…

-Franky, por favor, no hagas tanto ruido.- pedía con educación la arqueóloga "Hijo del Diablo" Nico Robin, la única superviviente de Ohara.- El capitán no haría con mala intención.

-¡Robin, no te metas en esto, esto es un problema serio!- decía enfadado Franky.

-Yohohoho. Vamos Franky-san, no deberías de enfadarte por algo así. Bueno, a mí también me herviría la sangre, aunque yo no tengo sangre, solo soy huesos. ¡Yohohohoho, broma huesuda!- se rio el, posiblemente, miembro más extraño de los Mugiwara, "Huesos Muertos" Brook, usuario de la fruta Yomi-Yomi, que ha resucitado de la muerte.

-Madre mía…-suspira Nami, derrotada. Se tumba al lado de Robin.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señorita navegante?

-A veces desearía que se comportarán.

-¡Oi, chicos, veo tierra!- dijo el capitán de los Mugiwara y el novato que estaba cambiando el Grand Line: Monkey D. Luffy, usuario de la Gomu-Gomu no Mi, convirtiéndose en un hombre de goma.-¡Huele a aventura, os lo digo yo!

-Debe de ser Fiorne, el nuevo país afiliado al Gobierno Mundial.- dijo Robin, mientras lee un libro.

-¿Fiorne?- dice Zoro, dejando de pelear con Sanji.-Nunca he oído de ese lugar.

-Dicen que en ese país se utiliza la magia- continuo Robin.

-¿¡EN SERIO?!- Gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp- Magia, magia, magia…

-No me interesa.- dice Nami, sin entusiasmo.- Es sola otra isla loca de las muchas en las que hemos estado…

-Ara, averigüe que los Belis equivalen a sus joyas en términos de pago.- Nami cambia con decisión su actitud.

-¡A toda maquina a Fiorne! ¡Joyas, allá voy!- dice mientras se le ponen los ojos con el símbolo de los Belis!

-Oi, oi, oi.- dijeron Zoro, Franky y Usopp.

-Yohohoho, espero hacer un concierto por todo lo alto.- decía Brook, lleno de entusiasmo.

-¡Chicos, os espero allí! ¡Gomu Gomu no…!

-¡Luffy, espera!- le grita toda la tripulación.

-¡Rocket!- se lanza de su barco y vuela hasta el puerto, pero no calcula bien el salto y se cae al mar. Afortunadamente, un muchacho con el pelo rosa y una bufanda blanca lo saca del agua.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a Luffy, quien le mira y ve también a un gato.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dice simplemente. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel. Encantado.- dice mientras el da la mano.

-Y yo soy Happy.- habló el gato.- ¡Aye!

-Oye, ¿¡has venido volando, verdad?!- le pregunto Natsu, entusiasmado.

-Primero, dime un sitio donde comer y te lo cuento.

-¡Claro, cuenta!

-¡Aye!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Luffy: ¡Whoa, este sitio es increíble! ¡Magia y aventuras es impresionante! Oye, ¿qué es un gremio y porque van a por mí esos tíos de Fairy ... qué? En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Conociendo Magnolia! ¡Luffy contra el equipo Natsu! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**(Antes de empezar, gracias a baraka108 por haberme avisado de mi error con el nombre de Fiore. Y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 2. ¡Disfrutad!)**

**CAP.2: ¡CONOCIENDO MAGNOLIA! ¡LUFFY CONTRA EL EQUIPO NATSU!**

En la ciudad de Magnolia, cierto gremio bastante conocido estaba teniendo un día normal, con sus peleas, entre otras cosas.

-Mmm… ¿Qué trabajo debería hacer? – se decía Lucy Heartfilia, una maga estelar, leal a sus amigos y se puede contar con ella. –Ay, si no consigo algo para pagar el alquiler este mes…

-Tranquila, Lucy- le hablo Wendy Marvell, la "Dragon Slayer" del cielo, una de los pocos "Dragon Slayer" que quedan en todo el mundo. Tiene una personalidad y amable, con un gran espíritu de superación.- yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¡Muchas gracias, Wendy-chan!- dice Lucy, mientras llora cómicamente.

-Hay que ver… ¿Dónde estará ese maldito lanzallamas? -se quejaba Grey Fullbuster, mago de hielo y, digamos, excibicionista a tiempo parcial. - Ya tendría que estar aquí hace un par de horas. Cuando lo pille…

-¡Grey, ya basta!- le grito Erza Scarlet, la mejor mujer espadachina de todo Fairy Tail.- Aunque tienes razón, él y Happy no suelen tardar tanto.

-¡Chicos, tengo algo importante que anunciaros!- anunció el maestro del gremio, Makarov, uno de los Diez Magos Santos.

-¿De qué se trata, abuelo?- habló Gajeel Redfox, "Dragon Slayer" de hierro.

-Ya sabéis que, desde hace unos meses, estamos afiliados al Gobierno Mundial del Grand Line. Bien, desde este momento…- dice mientras sonríe y lanza carteles de "Se busca". - …¡estamos autorizados a cazar piratas!

-¿¡QUUUUUEEEEEÉ!?- exclamaron todo Fairy Tail.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo pensé detenidamente. Esos malvados piratas atacan y destruyen todo aquello que tocan. ¡Y es nuestro deber, como magos y defensores de Fiore proteger a los inocentes! ¡Esos piratas verán el poder del gremio de Fairy Tail!

-¡SSSSSIIIIIÍ!

-Además, nunca hubiera aceptado esto si no supiera que mis hijos pudieran encargase de esto. Dicho esto, tomad. Los carteles de "Se busca."

Makarov les lanza los carteles a todo Fairy Tail, en ellos se muestran a personajes como Arlong, Wapol, Don Krieg, ect…

-Son todos muy variopintos.- dice Grey, mientras mira el cartel de Trafalgar Law.- ¿¡500 millones de joyas!? ¿Algo así es posible?

-Eso no es todo- dice Gajeel- Mira aquí.-dice mientras le enseña el cartel de Eustass Kid- 470 millones y hay otros ocho con recompensas así.

-¿Son monstruos o qué?

-En realidad, hay una tripulación más peligrosa…

Mientras con Natsu, Happy y Luffy…

-¿¡En serio has hecho todo eso?!- exclamaba Natsu, impresionado por todas las aventuras de Luffy, desde Alabasta hasta Whole Cake, pasando por Skypiea, la isla Gyojin, ect… - ¡Eres muy fuerte, estoy deseando de luchar contra ti!

-¡Tú también eres muy fuerte, Natsu!- decía Luffy, con los ojos en estrellas, después de oír todas las aventuras de Natsu y sus amigos en la Isla Galuna, Edolas, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ect…-¡Seguro que todos son muy fuertes, pero no pienso perder! ¡Shishishi!

-Oye, una pregunta: ¿Por qué no podías nadar? ¿Es que no sabes?- preguntó Happy, con sorprendente interés.

\- Oh, comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, y por eso no puedo nadar.- dice Luffy, mientras se coge una mejilla y se la estira. -A cambio, soy un hombre de goma.

-¡Impresionante!- dice Natsu mientras piensa en luchar con Luffy.- ¡Mira, ese es nuestro gremio, Fairy Tail!- dice Natsu, apresurándose para llegar a su hogar.

-¡Te encantará, Luffy! –dice Happy.

Pero cuando Luffy entra, se encuentra con todo Fairy Tail, listos para luchar.

-¿Pero qué…?- se pregunta Luffy. - ¿Natsu, que pasa?

-¡No lo sé!- exclama Natsu.- Maestro, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

-¡Natsu, idiota!- Makarov se convierte en gigante, lo cual hace que Luffy se entusiasme y golpea a Natsu.- ¡El hombre que has traído aquí es uno de los piratas más buscados del mundo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Luffy, ¿es eso cierto?

-Si. -dijo Luffy, sin importancia.

Todo el gremio se cae de forma cómica.

-¡Y LO DICE COMO SIN NADA!- grito todo el gremio.

-Natsu, mira la recompensa que ofrecen por él.- le dice Lucy, con visible cara de preocupación. Le enseña el cartel y empieza a leerlo.

-"Se busca vivo o muerto. Monkey D. Luffy." U-u-un bi… bi… ¿¡Un billón y medio de Belis?!

-¿A qué mi recompensa es increíble? ¡Shishishi!

-¡PERO COMO PUEDES DECIRLO Y QUEDRTE TAN TRANQUILO!- le grito todo el gremio, con incredulidad.

-Es imposible.- habló entonces Laxus, el nieto de Makarov y "Dragon Slayer" del rayo.- Es imposible que un tipo así sea tan fuerte.-entonces mira a Luffy.- ¡Eh, "pirata"! ¿Sabes pelear acaso?

-¿Qué si se pelear?- Luffy sonríe mientras se cruje los nudillos.- Ven y lo comprobamos.

**-¡Raitoningudoragon** **no** **Ro!- **Laxus le lanza un rayo por la boca, haciendo que Luffy lo recibiera de lleno.- ¿Lo veis? Seguro que los de ese gobierno se lo han inventado porque…

Sin embargo, Luffy salió tan tranquilo, para asombro de todos.

-Con esos ataques no me harás nada…- dice Luffy, sonriendo.-…porque soy de goma.

-¿Qué dem…?- iba a decir Laxus.

**-Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Pistol!**\- Luffy carga su puño y golpea a Laxus en la cara, mientras este sangra un poco.

-¿Acaba de…? –empezó Lucy, completamente sorprendida.

-No puede ser…- dijo Grey, también impresionado.- Si Laxus es un bestia…

-¡Yosh! ¡Empecemos ya!- dice Luffy, entusiasmado.

-¡No te rías de nosotros, pirata!- Erza se transforma en su Armadura de la Velocidad, y corre a por Luffy, mientras que este está alucinado por la magia.

-¡Esto es genial!- dice mientras esquiva a Erza constantemente.- Eres buena, tu y Zoro podríais luchar algún dia.

-¡Cállate!

Erza continua atacando a Luffy, mientra que este se aparta y la golpea varias veces.

**-ICE MAKER: ¡LANCE!**\- Grey crea lanzas de hielo, cubriendo a Erza.- Erza, ¿estás bien?

-Gracias, Grey- le sonríe y se pone en guardia.

-"Así que ese tío usa magia de hielo, ¿eh?- piensa Luffy, recordando a Aokiji-"Dudo que sea tan fuerte como él, pero es bueno."

**-Gomu Gomu no … **\- de repente el puño de Luffy se vuelve negro y le salen llamas.- **¡RED HAWK!**

En un instante, golpea a Grey y a Erza con un puño de fuego muy potente, mandándolos la otra punta del gremio.

-Guau… -Natsu estaba sorprendido por como Luffy estaba ganando a Grey y a Erza.

-Esperad, por favor.- dice mientras levanta las manos.- No quiero pelear con vosotros. Me caéis bien.

-Pero tú… -empezó Grey, pero Makarov lo detuvo.- Maestro, que…

-Ya está bien, Grey. No pareces mala persona, a pesar de ser un pirata.

-¡Gracias, osan!- dijo Luffy mientras ríe un poco. ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Luffy:¡Esto es genial, mi tripulación y Fairy Tail son amigos y nos divertimos… Creo que les pediré que sean miembros de mi tripulación. ¿Eh? Espera, ese es… En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡La pareja de la Marina, la alianza Fairy Tail- Mugiwara! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAP.3: LA PAREJA DE LA MARINA. LA ALIANZA FAIRY TAIL-MUGIWARA.**

Mientras Luffy hablaba con Fairy Tail, un código de barras de la Marina con el símbolo del G-5, se dirigía a Magnolia.

-¡Vicealmirante, en breve llegaremos a Magnolia, señor! - hablo un marine, desde el mástil. Aparece entonces un hombre de unos treinta y seis años, vestido con una chaqueta con la característica capa de los Marines con altos cargos (blanca, con hombreras doradas, y la palabra "Justicia" escrita con la espalda) aunque mucho más corta de lo habitual , de aspecto mucho más mullido y con un forro verde que se puede considerar en el cuello, además de unos pantalones vaqueros. También lleva unas gafas de sol y tiene una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Lleva el escudo estándar de oficiales de alto rango de la Marina encima de su chaqueta y detrás de su arma característica: el Nanashaku Jitte. A su lado, una mujer con el pelo de color azul oscuro, el cual lo lleva recogido en un clip, unas gafas de color rojo y ojos marrones oscuros.

-Smoker-san, ¿es cierto que la banda de los Mugiwara están en Fiore? - Tashigi, capitana del G-5 y mano derecha del hombre ahora llamado Smoker.

-No mares ingenua, Tashigi. Mugiwara y su banda están ya en Magnolia, lo sé.- fumador, con dos puros en la boca.- Esta vez lo capturaré.

Mientras tanto, en Magnolia, la tripulación de Luffy ya había amarrado a Thousand Sunny y estaban buscando a su capitán.

-Esto es increíble. ¡Ese idiota siempre haciendo lo que viene en gana! - Protestaba Nami, enfadada por la actitud infantil de Luffy.- En cuanto lo pille ...

-¡Tienes razón, Nami-Swan! - afirmaba Sanji, embelesado por Nami.

-A lo mejor le han encontrado los marines o los magos, ahora que trabajamos juntos ... ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! -temblaba Usopp. –Luffy, ¿dónde estás?

-Chopper, ¿no puedes encontrarlo con tu olfato? –Pregunto Robin al médico reno.

-Lo siento, pero al estar en un lugar tan nuevo y Luffy salió volando, no lo puedo rastrear.- dijo apenado Chopper.

-Yohohoho ... Eh, ¿Dónde está Zoro-san? - preguntó Brook.

-¿En serio el cabeza de musgo se ha perdido? ¿Cuántas van ya?

De repente los siete allí presentes, oyen un ruido y ven humo de polvo a lo lejos y, con ellos, solo podrían significar una cosa ... - "¡Luffy!" - pensaron todos. Y de inmediato fueron al lugar de los hechos. Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad ...

-¿Eh? - se preguntaba Zoro.- ¿Dónde estoy? Entonces ve a un grupo de magos con pinta sospechosa y este, saca una de sus espadas. - "Je, veo que voy a divertirme un poco". - pensaba Zoro, mientras sonríe.  
El equipo de Nami llega al gremio de Fairy Tail, que se oía jaleo desde dentro. -Vamos.- dice Nami, seria. Los Mugiwara se preparan para todo lo que les echen encima y entran, echando la puerta abajo, pero lo que ven es distinto a lo que imaginaban: había una especie de concurso de ver quién comía más. Luffy y Natsu iban muy igualados.

-Vaya, nunca creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera igualar a Natsu en comer. –Comentaba Mirajane, divertida por la escena. -La verdad es que Luffy es un verdadero hombre. - respetaba Elfman, hermano de Mira.

-¿Mmm? ¡Nami chicos! - dice Luffy, con un trozo de carne en la mano.- ¡Estáis aquí!

Nami golpea a Luffy, molesta por su actitud infantil, seguido de una patada de Sanji, ayudándola. -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte sin nosotros, haciendo como siempre lo que viene en gana?! - pregunto airada Nami.

De repente se detiene y mira a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. - E-Espera, esto es ...

-Es uno de los gremios mágicos de Fiore, el nuevo aliado del Gobierno Mundial.- dijo Robin, con calma.

-¿¡EEEHHHH? - Gritaron todos los Mugiwara.

-¿¡EH ?! ¿¡Natsu y sus amigos son amigos del gobierno?! - Grita Luffy, dándose cuenta de este dato.

-¡Y AHORA TE DAS CUENTA! - Le golpean a todos los miembros de la banda de Luffy, menos Robin, que se ríe un poco de la escena.

\- "Es igual que Natsu" - Lucy pensó, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Oi, Luffy! Si te levantas, pierdes. –Natsu mira a los recién llegados y les mira atentamente.- Vuestras caras me suenan, pero no sé de donde.

-¡Están en los carteles de "Se busca", idiota! - le grita todo Fairy Tail.

\- "Es igual que Luffy" - pensaban todos los Mugiwara, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oh chicos, os presento a mi tripulación.- dice Luffy, con su habitual sonrisa.

Al poco rato, Fairy Tail y los Mugiwara se consideraron y formaron una de las típicas fiestas por las que era conocido el gremio. Nami se hizo buena amiga de Cana y empezaron una competición de bebida, Usopp comenzó a contar sus historias a Wendy ya Romeo, fascinándolos, Chopper hablaba con Happy, Lily y Charle y mostrándoles sus transformaciones, Sanji intentando ligar a todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail , Brook cantaba una serenata, Elfman y Franky hablaban sobre como ser hombres y Robin hablaba con Levy sobre la historia de Fiore.

-Maestro, no me parecen malas personas. –Decía Erza a Makarov.

-Sí, se me hace impensable que sean verdaderos piratas.- se acerca a Luffy, serio.- Luffy, ¿en serio que tú y tus amigos sois ...?

\- Somos piratas.- dice con una sonrisa tonta. Makarov y el resto de Fairy Tail se prepararon para ir por Luffy y su tripulación, mientras que estos estaban tranquilos confiando en Luffy. -Nosotros somos gente que persigue sus sueños, por locos o estúpidos que sean. Y si hay que pelear contra todo el mundo, adelante. –Dice el pirata de goma con confianza. –Pero… ¡protegeré a mis amigos y todos!

Esta declaración sorprende al gremio entero, mientras que Nami y compañía sonreían, recordando porque Luffy era su capitán. Por la experiencia de Fairy Tail, las piratas eran criminales que saqueaban y atemorizaban a la gente, por lo que a su perspectiva eran malvados, pero conocí a Luffy y su tripulación les hizo sentir mejor.

-¡Hijos míos, desde hoy la banda de los Mugiwara son nuestros amigos! - anuncio Makarov, con orgullo. -¡Si! -Grito todo el gremio de magos, contentos por esa noticia.

-Vaya, Luffy es increíble.- admitió Lucy.

-¿Verdad que si? - se le acerco Nami. - Si, puede ser un idiota, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho por mí.

-¡Natsu, tú y tus amigos, uníos a mi tripulación! - propone Luffy -¿QUÉ? - Todos los integrantes del equipo Natsu estaban sorprendidos por la oferta de Luffy.

\- "Ya está otra vez" - pensaban los Mugiwara, desanimados.

De repente un marine entra en el gremio.

-¡Vicealmirante Fumador, señor, están aquí!

Aparece Smoker, solo con un grupo de marines del G-5. -Mugiwara no Luffy, te encontraron. –Dice mientras se quita las gafas de sol y saca su Nanashaku Jitte, apuntando a Luffy. -¡No dejes que te escapes!

**CONTINUARA ... Natsu: Oi, Luffy, ¿quién es este tío? ¡Parece fuerte Luffy: Oh, es Smokey, y es muy fuerte. ¡Se transforma en humo! Natsu: ¡¿En serio ?! ¡Increible! Luffy: ¡Pero es buena gente! Los dos: En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Inicio de la aventura! ¡La persecución del vicealmirante fumador! Natsu: ¡No puedo esperar a pelear contra él! Luffy: ¡Oye, él es mío!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAP.4: INICIO DE LA AVENTURA. ¡LA PERSECUCIÓN DEL VICEALMIRANTE FUMADOR!**

_Hace 30 minutos ..._

Zoro había terminado con el grupo de magos oscuros, cortándolos a todos, ahora bebiendo una botella de ron.

-Ahhhh, nada como beber después de hacer un poco de ejercicio. ¿Eh ...? - Dice mientras mira hacia el puerto y se sorprende a Smoker y a Tashigi con un grupo de marines del G-5.

-¿¡Eh, la Marina nos ha estado siguiendo ?! - mira a Tashigi, y se pone incapaz de luchar contra ella, por razones personales.- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Smoker - san, ¿sabe la ciudad en la que estamos? - cuestionó la capitana a su superior.

-Estamos en Magnolia, una ciudad comercial donde sus habitantes han utilizado la magia desde hace mucho tiempo. –Explica Smoker, con los dos puros en la boca, desprendiendo mucho humo.- Es en esta ciudad donde tenemos que reunirnos con el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, el más fuerte de este reino…

-Vaya, ¿en serio? Entonces ... -empezó un marine, pero Fumador lo interrumpió.

-… pero son lo más parecido a una banda de piratas de nuestras yeguas. –Decía el vicealmirante, visiblemente molesto con esa situación. Los marines del G-5 empezaron a preguntar sobre el gremio y muchos de los ciudadanos de Magnolia pensaban que habían enviado los Diez Magos Santos para que pagaran los destructores de siempre, así que con gusto, les indica el lugar.

-Tashigi, asegura el código de barras. Puede que no estén en esta ciudad. Yo veré si puedo hablar con el maestro de ese gremio.

¡Sí señor! ¡Déjemelo a mí! - respondió Tashigi, haciendo un saludo militar, mientras que Smoker se va con una escolta en busca del gremio.

-Maldita sea, esto no me gusta nada. Tengo que avisar a Luffy ... -espetaba Zoro, pero se encuentra de bruces con Tashigi.

-¡Ngh! - gruño Zoro

-¡¿Roronoa Zoro?! Así que tú y Mugiwara estáis en esta ciudad.- Tashigi desenvaina su espada y carga con Zoro, quien rápidamente bloquea ese ataque.

**\- (Pelea de Zoro y Tashigi. Empieza un sonar The First Crew - One Piece Pirate Warriors 3) **

\- **¡Oni Giri! **-Zoro usa sus tres espadas para cortar a Tashigi.

-¡Soru! –Tashigi se mueve a una gran velocidad y se coloca en frente de él.- **¡Sessaku Misuto! - **Zoro logra esquivar el ataque de la capitana y se dispone a contraatacar.

\- **¡Cuerda negra Dragon Twister! **\- Crea un tornado negro cortante, que persigue a la espadachina de la Marina.

-Como marino ... y espadachina ... ¡no perderé contra un pirata! - proclaman, mientras carga contra el primer oficial de los Mugiwara.

-Ngh… Es más terca que ella.- resopla el guerrero, al tiempo que ambas espadas chocan de nuevo. Mientras, Smoker sigue buscando el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¡Señor, lo hemos encontrado! - Informaba un marine.

-¿Seguro? Bien entonces. –Al mismo tiempo una familia está paseando tranquilamente, cuando su hija choca contra Smoker.

-Hija, ¿estás bien ...? -le pregunta su padre, al momento ve el aspecto amenazador del vicealmirante, asustándolo.- ¡Ahhh, lo siento mucho, mi hija no le ha visto! ¡Lo sentimos muchísimo!

La niña se asusta de Smoker, quien se agacha y le frota la cabeza amistosamente.

-Lo siento, pequeña, parece que ando un poco despistado. -saca un puñado de joyas y se las da a la niña.- Toma, para que te compres algo.- Dice mientras prosigue su camino.

-¡G-Gracias, muchísimas gracias! - dice la madre mientras inclina la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, señor. –Smoker le saluda con la mano mientras se marcha. Entonces ve el emblema de Fairy Tail.

-Es aquí.- dijo Smoker, mientras sacaba un papel con el símbolo del gremio.

-¡Vicealmirante Smoker, están aquí! - Avisa un marine.

_En la actualidad ..._

Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido por la aparición del hombre llamado Fumador, pero solo él le importaba una persona: Muwigara no Luffy.

-¡Ah, Smokey! ¿Nos ha estado siguiendo hasta aquí? - Preguntaba Luffy, en parte sorprendida y en parte alegre, por lo bien que le caía Smoker.

-Desde luego. Aunque luchamos juntos en Punk Hazard, no cambia el hecho de que somos enemigos predestinados. -dice mientras apunta su Jitte en dirección a Luffy. Entonces Natsu se interpone entre él y Smoker.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo en nuestro gremio? - le grita a Smoker.- ¡No sé quién eres, pero si tienes daño a uno de mis amigos, te pateare el culo!

\- "Es igual que Muwigara, lo que quiere decir que será igual de peligroso". - piensa el vicealmirante, quien rápidamente bloquea a Natsu con su **Busoshoku Haki,** envolviendo su brazo en color negro.

-Pero qué ... - comenzó el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Es lo mismo que hizo Luffy contra Laxus! - exclamó Lucy.

-Hmmm ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dragon Slayer? - Eché atrás a Natsu, quien está dispuesto a ir por Smoker, pero ...

-¡Natsu, no luches contra él! -le pidió Luffy.- No puedes evitar daño aunque le golpees con tu golpe más fuerte.

-¡Ahora veras! **¡Karyū no Hōkō! **\- le lanza una llamarada de fuego por la boca, impactante de lleno contra el vicealmirante.- ¡Toma esa, cabrón!

-¿Eso es todo? –Dice Smoker, quien estaba agujereado, pero al cabo del tiempo su cuerpo se envuelve en humo y se regenera.

-¿Qué diablos es este tío? - Gray estaba en shock, por los poderes de Smoker.

-Un hombre de humo ... En todo Fiore, no existe una magia así. –Exclamaba Erza, asustada por vez primera en mucho tiempo.- Aunque la magia de Juvia es parecida, ella puede sentir dolor si la congelan. Pero este hombre ...

-Ya veo que tu magia es similar a un "Puño de fuego" Ace.- Fumador de dados, apuntando esta vez al Dragon Slayer de fuego.- Soy usuario de la **Moku - Moku no Mi. **Mi carne puede transformarse en humo. Además, la llama y el humo se anulan entre si, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-He estado documentándome sobre ti y tus amigos, **E.N.D**. –Dice el vicealmirante.- Maestro Makarov, muchos miembros de su gremio han tenido muchos problemas a mucha gente. Así que ... -dice mientras la mano del gigante de Makarov intenta, sin éxito, aplastar a Smoker.

-No permitiré que toques a mis hijos, Smoker.

De repente, Smoker vuela hasta ponerse a la altura del gigante.

-Esto es una operación de la Marina, si intenta interferir ... -El orgulloso marine envuelve al maestro del gremio con humo, haciendo que caiga y vuelve a su tamaño normal.

-¡Maestro! Tú ... ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo al viejo? - Gray hace un cañón de hielo mientras Smoker se acerca a él, sin darse cuenta.

**-¡White Blow! **–Batea a Gray mientras lo golpea con su puño envuelto en humo y en haki.

-¡Grey, maldito! –Erza carga contra él, intentando cortarle en dos, pero solo corta humo.- No puede ser…

**-¡White Vine! -** Smoker envuelve a ambos, mientras este asciende en una corriente de humo y los estampados contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en el proceso, haciendo que sangre un poco.

-¿Cómo es posible? Nos hemos enfrentado incluso a Acnologia… ¡Es imposible que perdemos contra un solo hombre! - Grito Lucy, preocupada y, al mismo tiempo, aterrada por la fuerza del hombre humo.

Cuando Smoker iba a Natsu, aparece un hombre rubio visiblemente molesto.

**-Diable Jambe ... ¡Collier Strike! **\- Sanji golpea a Smoker, quien usa su Jitte para bloquearle.

-¡Lucy-swan, Erza-chan, ¿qué os ha parecido mi entrada triunfal? - Dice el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Muy Muy b-buena, gracias ... - dice Lucy, sorprendida por Sanji.

-¿Es siempre así? - le pregunta Wendy a Usopp.

-Y todavía no he visto nada.- responde Usopp, con resignación.

**(Huida de los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu. Empieza a sonar Escape from the Village- One Piece Pirate Warriors 3.)**

De repente, Luffy coge a Natsu y compañía y comienza a correr.

-¡NATSU, CHICOS! - grita Makarov.- Luffy, por favor, ¡mantelos a salvo!

-¡Maldición, se me escapan! - dice Smoker, quien persigue a los Mugiwara, por el cielo.

-¿¡Encima puede volar!?- grita Lucy, asustada.

-Luffy, vámonos de aquí, ¡rápido! - le grita Franky.

-¡Entendido, Franky! Natsu, lo siento, no pretendo ...

-Tranquilo, Luffy, no es culpa tuya.- dice el Dragon Slayer mientras sonríe.

-¡TIENE TODA LA CULPA, IDIOTA! - Le grita todo el equipo Natsu.

-Oye, ¿Natsu es así siempre? - le pregunta Nami a Happy.

-¡Si!

-¡Oi, Luffy! - Aparece Zoro, perseguido por Tashigi.

-¡No te dejare escapar, Roronoa! ¿Eh ...? ¡Mugiwara, sabía que estarías en esta ciudad! - dijo la capitana, corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Ah, la espadachina Cuatro Ojos, esto no me gusta! –Luffy y el resto hasta que ve el Sunny.

-¡Franky, rápido! –Le grita Nami.

-¡Entendido, hermana! **¡Golpe de ... explosión! **\- El Thousand Sunny vuela por el cielo con Natsu y sus compañeros.

-¡Oh, estamos volando! - se impresionó Wendy.

-¡Grrr ...! Tashigi, ¡avisa al resto de nuestras fuerzas!

-¡Si señor!

-Natsu Dragneel, tú y tus nakamas no escapareis.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Natsu: ¡Uf, nunca pensé que iba a ser gente así de fuerte! Luffy: ¿A que es genial? Natsu: ¡Espero enfrentarme a tipos así pronto! Los dos: En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail: Pirate Warriors: ¡Las fuerzas del Nuevo Mundo y del reino mágico se movilizan! ¡Conociendo al equipo Natsu! Feliz: ¡Natsu! ¡Deja de anunciar los capítulos con Luffy!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAP.5: ¡LAS FUERZAS DEL NUEVO MUNDO Y DEL REINO MÁGICO SE MOVILIZAN! ¡CONOCIENDO AL EQUIPO NATSU!**

En una parte del Nuevo Mundo, existe una isla en la que se encuentra actualmente el Cuartel General de la Marina. Era conocida como New Marineford donde, obviamente, la Marina reunía todas sus fuerzas principales. En el edificio principal, estaba un hombre de gran estatura, piel clara, pelo corto y negro y, ojos color ámbar, su rostro tiene forma cuadriculada, las mejillas ahuecadas, cejas pobladas y cuenta con algunas arrugas pronunciadas, además de un bigote disimulado y una perilla abundante, y cuenta con una enorme cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello y la oreja rasgada, mirando los carteles de "Se busca" de las piratas más peligrosos del mundo, mientras fuma un puro. Este hombre era Sakazuki, más conocido como "Akainu", el Almirante de la Flota de la Marina. Suele vestir un traje blanco con una camisa de estampado floral debajo y con su chaqueta a modo de capa personalizada. De repente, golpea la mesa de su despacho.

-¡Esto es un chiste! ¡No tenemos bastante con los malditos piratas, sino que ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los gremios de magos oscuros! - dados, visiblemente molesto por el acuerdo que el Gobierno Mundial ha hecho con Fiore, sin decírselo a él mismo. - No importa, destruiré a todo el "mal", tanto en este mar como en un reino mágico.

-Uh, Sakazuki, estás más molesto que de costumbre, ¿verdad? - entra un hombre de gran estatura, delgado, con la piel clara, los labios gruesos, el pelo negro, corto y rizado, la barba ligera y una moderada cantidad de arrugas que, demuestra ser más viejo que Akainu. A parte de utilizar unas gafas redondas con los cristales ámbar y la montura amarilla, ver una trayectoria amarilla a rayas verticales bajo una chaqueta marina sobre los hombros con los puños amarillos. Debajo del traje llevado una camisa verde oscuro con una corbata color malva, calzando zapatos blancos con la hebilla amarilla. Por último, llevado a _Den Den Mushi_ negro y pequeño en su muñeca izquierda. Era el Almirante Borsalino, más conocido como "Kizaru", uno de los tres almirantes de la Marina y compañero de Akainu desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Cállate, Borsalino- gruño Sakazuki.- ¡Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de criminales que usan magia ... y aún no tenemos las medidas para enfrentarnos a ellos!

-Bueno, siempre podemos contar con la experiencia de ... - comenzó Kizaru, pero Akainu golpeó la mesa, indicándole que parara.

-¡No quiero oírlo, Borsalino! ¡Esa cría no debería ser un marino en primer lugar! La mataré, te lo juro.

-Uh, qué miedo das cuando estas así.- dice Kizaru, mientras levanta los brazos sarcásticamente.

Sakazuki tuvo calmarse, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por un Lado tenian una las piratas de la _**Peor **_**_Generación_ ** , Quienes Estaban causando estragos en el Nuevo Mundo, por los gremios Otro una de magos oscuros, magos Que tenian TODO INCLUIDO de matar, si les paganban el precio justo. Pero tuve un objetivo en mente, alguien que se escapó hace dos años: Monkey D. Luffy, el pirata que entró en Marineford durante "La Guerra de los Mejores", el episodio más importante desde la Gran Era de los Piratas.

-¡Señor, la Almirante Orenjikurēn acaba de llegar! –Entro un marine a informar.

-¿Qué ha dicho? - La mano del Almirante de Flota comenzó a arder, quemando el cartel de Luffy. –Esa mujer ...

En el puerto de New Marineford, un buque de la Marina acababa de llegar. De allí, bajó una hermosa mujer de unos treinta y ocho años, vistiendo una trayectoria naranja con una especie de espada colgando de la cintura con una chaqueta a modo de capa con la palabra "Justicia" por detrás y con los puños naranjas. Una capucha evita reconocer su cara, pero eso no importaba porque era bien conocido en el Cuartel General de los Marines. Era amada y respetada por las nuevas generaciones de marines, por su manera de ver la justicia, sin embargo era no muy bien recibida por los más veteranos, quienes la recriminaban por su actitud despreocupada y por su manera de actuar hace dos años. De ese mismo código de barras venta un hombre mucho más mayor que Orenjikuren, comiendo galletas de arroz. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, junto con un pelo gris con un juego con una barba y gran bigote. Era Monkey D. Garp, vicealmirante de la Marina en calidad de instructor. Era conocido como el "héroe de la Marina" y se había convertido en subordinado de Orenjikuren hace dos años, debido a un favor.

-Siempre que viajo contigo, acabo comiendo muchos dulces, Kioko. Eres una completa golosa. ¡Bwahahahaha!

-Ay, Garp-dono, por favor, yo sé controlarme, no como alguien que yo ... -antes de poder terminar, Garp le golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Un respeto a tus mayores, mocosa!

-¡Como que respeto, vieja gloria, eres tú quien ha empezado a pegarme! - esos dos conflictos a pelearse de forma cómica.

Mientras, en otra parte del Nuevo Mundo, en cierta isla ...

-¡Mamamama! Entonces es cierto, ¡ese maldito mocoso ha ido a Fiore! - Una mujer enorme y obesa comenzó a hablar, "Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin, miembro de los Yonkou se había enterado por medio de sus informadores de aquel que, técnicamente, había derrotado.

-Majestad, ¿sabe de ese nuevo reino? - le pidió un soldado.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco. –Empezó a explicar Big Mom. "Se trata de un lugar donde la magia existe allá donde vayas. ¡Un país de ensueño, si me lo preguntas! ¡Con esa clase de poder, podría hacer realidad mis sueños!" ¡Los aplastaré y hare que esos magos de segunda se miembros de mi familia! ¡Preparad la flota, vamos a por ellos! ¡MAMÁ MAMÁ MAMÁ! –Dice mientras los truenos resonaban en la isla.

Mientras, en cierta isla pirata ...

-Dragon Slayer, ¿eh? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante ... Veamos lo que hará Mugiwara esta vez ... ¡Zehahahahaha! - ríe un hombre de mediana edad y una especie de oscuridad lo envuelve todo.

Y en una parte del Nuevo Mundo ...

-Con que Fiore, ¿eh? –Decía un hombre de aspecto mayor de gran tamaño, sentado en un gran sillón.- Hacia años que no oía hablar de ese lugar y arrepentirse hay rumores de que los magos de ese país han empezado a viajar al Grand Line. Con ese muchacho ... -visualizaba los recuerdos de hace dos años. -Oye, ¿alguien ha hablado con su hermano mayor?

-Lo siento, viejo- contesto un pirata.- Nadie ha podido hablar con Ace desde hace un par de días.

-Este chico ... ¡Contactad con él lo antes posible! - dijo el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Edward Newgate, "Shirohige"

Mientras todo el mundo se preparaba, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu por fin descansaban en paz.

-Uff, menos mal que han dejado de seguirnos. –Declaraba feliz Luffy, antes de que Nami y Erza le golpearan con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Por tu culpa, ahora la Marina nos persigue a nosotros también, maldito pirata de goma! - Grito Erza, con una cara de maldad, que asustaba a casi todo el mundo.

-¡Y encima no he podido comprarme nada ni ver esas joyas! –Loloraba Nami, mientras golpea a Luffy.

-¡Y ESO ES LO QUE MÁS TE PREOCUPA!? –El equipo Natsu y los Mugiwara gritan incrédulos ante la actitud de la navegante.

Ante la actitud de la titania, Luffy se arrodilla y se disculpa. -¡Siento lo que ha sucedido, de veras!

-¿Por qué ...? - Susurra Erza.

-¿Eh?

Erza coge a Luffy y lo estampa contra la puerta del Sunny. Zoro, Brook, Franky y Usopp apuntan a Erza, mientras que Gray y Sanji la cubren. Nami y Lucy cogen a Wendy ya Natsu, ambos mareados, se abrazan presas del miedo y Chopper usa su "Guard Point" para proteger a Happy ya Charle.

-¡Eres un pirata, ¿por qué demonios te disculpas?! - le grita Erza.- Por tu culpa ... nuestro gremio ...

Luffy coge a Erza y comienza a golpearla, haciendo que Natsu y sus amigos se encojan de miedo y Sanji, intentando patear a Luffy.

-¡Maldito bastardo de goma! ¿Qué te crees que haces a Erza-chwan?

Luffy no le hace caso, ya que mira a Erza seriamente.

-¡Yo no quería haceros nada malo! ¡Natsu y yo somos amigos, tú y tu gremio sois increíbles, seriáis una gran banda de piratas! Además, ¿no somos amigos? - le grita Luffy a la titania, abre los ojos y recuerda a Natsu de pequeño, sonriendo.

-Hmmm, ya veo porque le caes también a Natsu.- dice mientras sonríe. Luffy ayuda a levantarse, mientras le sonríe también.

-Oye, ¿qué les pasa a Natsu-san ya Wendy-chan? - pregunta Brook, al ver a los dos Dragon Slayer, mareados sin poder moverse.

-Ah, no te preocupes, los Dragon Slayer no soportan los transportes.- le dice Lucy, ya sin el miedo en el cuerpo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, eres patético, Natsu! - se ríe Luffy, cuando Erza le estampa contra el suelo.

-No te emociones tanto. –Le espeta Erza.

\- "¡Asusta más que Nami cuando se enfada!" - piensan asustados Usopp y Chopper.

-Me alegro de que todo esté solucionado pero, ¿no deberíamos saber más de vosotros? - Preguntaba Gray, desnudo, antes de que Nami le diera una patada, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Lo que me faltaba, otro pervertido exhibicionista! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

Después de esto, los Mugiwara empezaron a contar su historia y sus sueños, el equipo Natsu estaba flipando con todas las aventuras de Luffy y compañía, sobretodo de la valentía de Luffy por desafiar a los más fuertes, aunque también les sorprendió los pasados de toda la tripulación

-Vaya, ¿en serio os sucedió todo eso? - Lucy entendía especialmente a Nami, ella también perdió a su madre muy pequeña.

-Así es, Lucy-cisne.-Dice Sanji, dando a Lucy un pastel.- Todos los aquí presentes no solo tenemos sueños, sino que también una mala historia detrás.

-Supongo que vosotros también, ¿verdad? - pregunto Usopp.

El equipo Natsu comenzó a hablar de su historia, y también de su vida antes de Fairy Tail. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban impresionados por el padre de Natsu, un dragón de fuego, aunque todos tenían su pasado trágico. Franky comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Se ... pue ... de saber porque ... lloras? - Le logra preguntar Natsu a duras penas.

-¡No te flipes, yo no lloro nunca, pero me habéis conmovido, tíos! ¡Os hemos enfrentado al mundo por vuestros amigos y vuestros sueños! - Responda Franky, llorando de tristeza.

Los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu comprendieron que no eran tan distintos, lo que indica el comienzo de una gran amistad, cuando de repente vieron la flota del vicealmirante Fumador, los perseguían a gran velocidad.

-¿Ese hombre nos persigue todavía? Es muy testarudo.- se quejo Charle.

-Nos estamos quedando sin mar ... ¡Mirad, veo una isla! - Dijo feliz, mientras volaba.- Pero tiene algo extraño ... ¡Parece que la isla está congelada!

-Bueno, no tenemos opción. –Dijo Gray, sonriendo, ganado una sonrisa de Zoro, ambos destinados a luchar.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar. ¡A la aventura! -Decía Luffy sin saber que la mayor aventura de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: ¡Esto es Punk Hazard! Aquí fue donde le di una lección a… ¿Cómo era? Bueno, ¡da igual, al tío del gas! ¿Eh? ¿Y esta habitación? En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡La isla del fuego y hielo! ¿¡La separación de magos y piratas ?! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**(Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a Adrián Akron su apoyo a esta ** **historia y el estado de su petición, pero ya tenía la historia pensada, así que lo siento, aunque estoy dispuesto a utilizarlo en otras historias. Sexto capítulo, que aproveche!)**

**CAP.6: LA ISLA DE FUEGO Y HIELO. ¿¡LA SEPARACIÓN DE MAGOS Y PIRATAS !?**

_Hace dos años (Grand Line) sucedió la Guerra de los Mejores, el acontecimiento que dio fin a una era y el comienzo de otra y hace un año (Fiore) Natsu Dragneel y los otros Dragon Slayer junto con Fairy Tail derrotaron al Rey Dragón Acnologia , liberando al fin ese mundo de ese monstruo. Durante ese tiempo, Sakazuki almirante de la Marina, también conocido como "Akainu" asumió el cargo de Almirante de la Flota. La Marina pasó de una actitud de proteger a los civiles a erradicar a todos los criminales. En Fiore estaban cambiando las cosas también, el nuevo Consejo Mágico tenía la mitad de sus miembros contacto directo con el Gobierno Mundial y casi la otra estaban comprados por el CP-0, solo unos pocos eran realmente nobles. El Consejo y la Marina aumentan su influencia cada día, destruyendo los gremios y clanes piratas que encontraban en su camino. Ante tamaña situación, decidieron tomar medidas extremas: algunos solicitaron la protección de gremios oscuros y clanes piratas más fuertes, otros aliarse entre ellos. Como resultado, los piratas y los magos oscuros comienzan a pelearse entre ellos, formando alianzas entre ellos y estallaron crueles batallas para hacerse un sitio en las leyendas y en las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Ambos lugares entran en una era de alianzas y caos cambiante. Los Mugiwara se encontraron con Natsu y su equipo y viajaron juntos cuando se encontraron envueltos por la persecución del vicealmirante Fumador y la capitana Tashigi. Sin embargo, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu, sin confiar más en ellos mismos, siguieron surcando las yeguas. algunos solicitaron la protección de gremios oscuros y clanes piratas más fuertes, otros aliarse entre ellos. Como resultado, los piratas y los magos oscuros comienzan a pelearse entre ellos, formando alianzas entre ellos y estallaron crueles batallas para hacerse un sitio en las leyendas y en las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Ambos lugares entran en una era de alianzas y caos cambiante. Los Mugiwara se encontraron con Natsu y su equipo y viajaron juntos cuando se encontraron envueltos por la persecución del vicealmirante Fumador y la capitana Tashigi. Sin embargo, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu, sin confiar más que en ellos mismos, siguieron surcando las yeguas. algunos solicitaron la protección de gremios oscuros y clanes piratas más fuertes, otros aliarse entre ellos. Como resultado, los piratas y los magos oscuros comienzan a pelearse entre ellos, formando alianzas entre ellos y estallaron crueles batallas para hacerse un sitio en las leyendas y en las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Ambos lugares entran en una era de alianzas y caos cambiante. Los Mugiwara se encontraron con Natsu y su equipo y viajaron juntos cuando se encontraron envueltos por la persecución del vicealmirante Fumador y la capitana Tashigi. Sin embargo, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu, sin confiar más en ellos mismos, siguieron surcando las yeguas. formando alianzas entre ellos y estallaron crueles batallas para hacerse un sitio en las leyendas y en las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Ambos lugares entran en una era de alianzas y caos cambiante. Los Mugiwara se encontraron con Natsu y su equipo y viajaron juntos cuando se encontraron envueltos por la persecución del vicealmirante Fumador y la capitana Tashigi. Sin embargo, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu, sin confiar más en ellos mismos, siguieron surcando las yeguas. formando alianzas entre ellos y estallaron crueles batallas para hacerse un sitio en las leyendas y en las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Ambos lugares entran en una era de alianzas y caos cambiante. Los Mugiwara se encontraron con Natsu y su equipo y viajaron juntos cuando se encontraron envueltos por la persecución del vicealmirante Fumador y la capitana Tashigi. Sin embargo, los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu, sin confiar más en ellos mismos, siguieron surcando las yeguas._

El Thousand Sunny desembarca en un puerto abandonado cercano y la primera impresión de los Mugiwara es de familiaridad.

-Esta isla ... -empezó Robin.

-Esto e-es P-Punk Ja ... Ja ... ¡PELIGRO! ¡ES PELIGRO PELIGROSO! –Gritó Usopp, muerto de miedo.

-¿Conocéis está isla? - pregunto Wendy, mucho mejor ahora que estaba en tierra.

-Sí, ya estuvimos aquí una vez. Y no fue muy agradable. - se quejo Sanji. -¡Pero no te preocupes, Lucy-cisne, Sr. Price está aquí para salvarte! - Se inclina ante Lucy, mientras que esta tiene una gota en la cabeza.

-Claro, claro, Sanji-kun.- dijo Lucy, intentando ser amable.

-Pero, ¡sí Lucy está gorda! - comentaba feliz.

-¡Maldito gato! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Lucy-swan? -Sanji patea a Happy bien lejos, mientras Luffy y Natsu se enfrentan a peleas de nieve y fuego.

-¡Dejad de perder el tiempo! - les gritan Erza y Zoro.

-¿Por qué os ponéis así? - Les dice Luffy, sin preocuparse.

-Va-Vamos, Erza ... -Natsu está muerto de miedo por Erza.

-¡Ahí están, a por ellos!

El G-5 había llegado a Punk Hazard y ya estaban posicionados para capturar a los Mugiwara y al equipo Natsu.

-¡Ngh, cállate maldito lanzallamas! –Grita Gray a Natsu.

-¿A quién crees que estas insultando, pervertido? - Natsu responde al mago de hielo y ambos respondieron a pelear de manera cómica.

**Empieza a sonar Save Your Friends 1 (One Piece Pirate Warriors OST) **

-Mugiwara, Fairy Tail ... ¡No dejes que se escape! - habla Smoker, con Tashigi a su lado.

-¡La Marina es rápida, nos han rodeado! - habla Franky.

-Tendremos que pasar a la fuerza- dijo Lucy, con un asentimiento por parte de Robin.

-Vale entonces lo haremos así: Zoro, Usopp, Erza, Wendy-chan y yo iremos por el suroeste. –Decía Nami.- Sanji, Gray, Brook, Chopper, vosotros con los dos gatos parlantes. Y Franky y Robin con Luffy y Natsu, ¿entendido? Zoro, no te pierdas.

-¿Qué demonios corta en cuadritos? No soy un crio.

-Tú asegúrate de que un cisne de Lucy, Erza-chwan y Wendy-chan están a salvo, marimo.- le recordó "amablemente" Sanji a Zoro.

-Tú asegúrate de no matar a nadie con tus tonterías, cocinero de tercera. Dicho esto ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica mientras un grupo de marines iban hacia ellos.

-¡No os metáis!

**-Santoryu ... **

**-Diable Jamble ...**

Los marines comienzan a asustarse, mientras Natsu observaba la pelea, asombrado por ese poder.

**\- ¡… PONDO HOU! **

**-¡… TIRO FLAMBAGE! **

Zoro lanza un pequeño tornado cortante y Sanji lanza una patada contra ellos tan caliente que funde parte de las armas, derrotando a muchos de ellos.

-¡Impresionante, quiero pelear contra vosotros! - Dijeron Natsu, cuando Robin les recuerda que deben de irse.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Yo voy con Wendy a todas partes! - se quejo Charle.

-Char, no te preocupes. Voy con Erza y Gray. No me pasara nada.

-¡Tú tranquila, amiga gato! ¡Está en buenas manos, porque el gran guerrero del mar, el Capitán Usopp, está aquí para derrotar a todos los marines! - dice confiado Usopp, mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

-Cuida a Wendy, por favor.- la gata blanca le pide a Nami, mientras que ignora a Usopp.

-¿Por qué me toca ir con los más raros? -Sanji se quejaba, mientras pateaba a todos los marines.

Mientras Luffy y Natsu estaban golpeando a todos los marines que encontraban y ambos compitiendo para ver quién derrotaba a más marines.

-¿Veis ese edificio a lo lejos? De momento, ¡esconderemos allí! - Nami señala la entrada al laboratorio de César.

-¡Entendido! - Gritan todos.

-¡Con nosotros no basta! ¡Pedid refuerzos!

Aparecen un par de capitanes de la Marina.

-¿Y esos piensan que nos van a capturar? –Grey sonríe y se planta delante de ellos. **–Heladora ... ¡Cañon! -** Crea un cañón de hielo, congelando a los capitanes y Sanji les remata con una patada voladora.

-Lo siento, idiotas. Eso no está nada mal.- Sanji y Gray pueden elegir los cinco y se dirigen con los demás. De repente, con el grupo de Nami les cierran las puertas.

-¡No os dejare escapar, piratas! ¡Comenzad a disparar! - solicita Tashigi. El código de barras del G-5 comienza a atacar con una cortina de fuego.

Usopp dispara a las balas de cañón con una gran precisión.

-¿Nos atacan? ¡Oi, Zoro, haz algo! ¿Eh, Zoro?

-¡No te preocupes! Erza-san ... -Wendy busca a Erza, pero no la encuentra.- ¡¿Eh, donde está Erza-san?!

-¿En serio se han perdido esos dos? ¡Necesitamos ayuda! - Grita Nami, a la desesperada.

-¡Yohohohohohoho! ¡Nami-san, yo me encargo! - dice Brook, acudiendo al rescate.- **¡Aubaude Coup Droit! **-Brook hace una estocada desde una distancia promediamente larga, que impacta como un disparo contra el enemigo.

-¡Increible, gracias Brook! - Wendy le sonríe a Brook.

-De nada, Wendy-san. Disculpa, ¿puedo ver tus bra ...?

**-¡Cielo Dragón Rugido! **\- Wendy le suelta un tornado de viento a Brook, mandándolo a volar.- Es un ...

-Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.- le dice Nami, sonriéndola.

Con Erza y Zoro ...

-¡Sígueme, llegaremos enseguida! - le grita Zoro a la titania.

-Creo que te tiene equivocado. ¿Eh? - Erza ve a otro par de capitanes de la Marina.

-Vaya, la Marina está aquí ... Supongo que es hora de cortar.- Zoro se pone las tres espadas y corre por los marines, seguido de Erza.

**-Re-Equipar: El Caballero. **–Erza cambia a su Armadura Emperatriz del Fuego y comienza a usar su poder de fuego para mantener a raya a los marines.

**-¡Llamas mágicas! **–Lanza una corriente de fuego, derrotando a muchos marines.

**\- ****Ittouryuu Iai ... -** corre y se acerca de los dos capitanes, sorprendiendo incluso a Erza **.- ... ¡Shishi Sonson! **\- les corta a ambos.

-¡Maldito marimo, vamos en dirección opuesta! ¡Erza-chwan, es por aquí! - Les grita Sanji en la disancia.

-¿Eh, era por ese lado?

Con Natsu y Luffy ...

-96, 97, 98 ... Llevo 99. ¿Y tú, Natsu?

-99 también. –Dice Natsu, mientras tira a otro marine al suelo.- ¿Cómo crees que enfrentarán los demás?

-¡Seguro que están bien, tú no te preocupes! ¡Tus amigos son muy fuertes!

-¡Tu tripulación tampoco se queda atrás! - Ambos chocan los puños, con una sonrisa.

\- "¡Son como hermanos!" - piensan Nami y Lucy.

-¿Todavía no hemos capturado a ninguno? ¡¿Y vosotros os llamáis marines!? - Fumador comienza a avanzar en dirección a Natsu ya Luffy. ¡Tashigi, reúne a los que pueden moverse! ¡Acabemos con esto!

-¡Si señor! ¡Muchachos, vamos allá!

Smoker y Tashigi cargan contra ambos. Fumador aparece envuelto en un montón de humo.

-¡Yo, fumador, "el Cazador Blanco"! Juro por tu justicia ... - dice mientras saca su Jitte.- ¡No dejare que escapa!

-Soy la capitana Tashigi. Mientras existan los piratas ... - dice mientras saca su katana.- ¡Yo los detendré!

_Fumador el Cazador Blanco y Tashigi, vicealmirante y capitana de la Marina._

**Empieza a sonar Batalla a la velocidad del sonido (One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST.) **

-¡Vosotros! ¿Crees que podéis escapar de Smoker el Cazador Blanco?

-Natsu, ten cuidado.

-Luffy, déjame a Smoker, yo puedo con él.- Natsu corre hasta Smoker, desafiándolo.- ¡Oye, tío humo, tu rival soy yo! **¡Karyū no Tekken! **\- envuelve sus puños en llamas, logrando golpear a Smoker.

-¡Tú ...! No sé cómo me golpeó, pero no volveré a suceder.- Fumador intercambia golpes con Natsu, golpeando en ocasiones, mientras que Luffy está contra Tashigi, (¡Pero hoy nos centramos en el combate contra fumador!)

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eres muy fuerte, lo admito! - Natsu sonríe.

**Empieza un sonar Dragon Force (Fairy Tail OST.) **

-¿Mmm? - Fumador sorprende por lo que Natsu intenta hacer.- No irá a ...

\- **¡Karyū no Kōen! **\- Natsu crea una enorme esfera de fuego que lanza un fumador, quemándole la ropa superior. Aunque el vicealmirante no se rinde y sigue luchando.

\- "¡Cómo sospechaba! La energía del Grand Line potencia enormemente la magia. ¡Por eso mismo puede golpearme, su magia puede golpear a la Logia como yo sin necesidad de Haki!" **¡Baile jitte! **\- Fumador golpea varias veces a Natsu, vuela alrededor de él y lo envía lejos. Sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer de fuego se acerca al hombre humo e intercambia otra serie de golpes. Smoker y Natsu pueden elegir entre sí.

-Sabes, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ayudas a Mugiwara ya su banda? Ellos fueron los que se metieron en este lío.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Luffy y su banda son amigos de Fairy Tail ... **¡... Y nosotros no vendemos a nuestros amigos!**

-¡Entonces, te encerrare a ti ya tus amigos de Fairy Tail por ayudar a piratas! **¡Esta es mi justicia!**

Ambos se separan y se miran, con un respeto mutuo.

-¡Natsu, por aquí! - le grita Lucy.

Natsu corrige dejando un fumador, quien cae de rodillas por agotamiento y toda la panda comienza a correr a la entrada del laboratorio.

-¡Rápido, por esa puerta!

Erza derrite el hielo de la puerta y Sanji y Chopper la patean para poder huir de la Marina. Ya dentro de todos se relajan en una de las habitaciones. Entonces Luffy y compañía ven algo familiar: diales. Pero estos eran morados.

-¿Qué son estas caracolas moradas? - pregunto feliz.

-Son diales, en las Islas del Cielo, la gente la utiliza para diversas cosas, pero nunca había visto ninguno como estos. –Respondió Usopp.

Charle entonces tiene una visión sobre los diales.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya! - aviso el gato.

-¿Qué ocurre, Char?

De repente, los diales continuarán soltar una niebla morada.

-¿Qué cojones es esta cosa? - pregunta Gray.

-¿Estáis bien? - seguía Erza.

De repente, Tashigi y varios marines llegarán a la sala.

-¡Los marines! ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí! - Dijeron Lucy.

-¡Entendido! **¡Gomu Gomu no ... ****Pistola ****Jet ****!**

Luffy abre la puerta de un puñetazo, Nami, Lucy, Natsu y él mismo comenzaron a correr a fuera, pero ...

-¿Eh? Chicos, ¿qué os pasa?

Los Mugiwara y el equipo Natsu estaban de pie, sin hacer nada, cuando los marines, liderados por Tashigi, estaban en el peor momento posible.

-Pero qué ... -empezó la capitana, pero la niebla llego a nublar toda la habitación. De pronto, todos los que respiraron la niebla empezaron a comportarse de forma extraña.

-¿Erza?

Antes de que Natsu dijera algo más, Erza intenta córtale, seguido de Sanji, que intenta dar una patada a Luffy ya Nami. Wendy intenta golpear a Lucy, aunque Luffy la agarra por la cintura y la aparta.

-¡Oye, qué os pasa!

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Los cuatro se escapan a duras penas de ese lugar. Fuera de la situación no era mejor: la Marina comenzó a abrir fuego por todas las partes.

-¡Nos vamos al Sunny! ¡Ya! - Grito Nami.

Mientras escapan, se encuentran con Smoker luchando contra Tashigi.

-Tashigi, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Acaso es un delito atacar a un enemigo? - dados intentando matar a su superior.

-Ngh ... ¡Mugiwara, tiempo muerto! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Los cinco llegan por poco al Sunny y Smoker los embosca.

-Mientras el código de barras funciona ... ¡Coged a Mugiwara y los magos, ya!

-Tío, ibas a por el Sunny desde el principio, ¿verdad? - Le espeto Lucy.

-Si, lo lamento. Sin movilidad, no podemos trabajar.

Ya en el Sunny, los marines aprisionaron a Luffy y Nami, a Lucy la encadenaron, citando su latigo y sus llaves doradas y en cuanto a Natsu, él no podia moverse por el mero hecho de estar en un transporte. Fumador solicitó un _Den Den Mushi_ para poder hablar con el cuartel general.

-Así es, tengo un "Mugiwara no Luffy" a uno de sus compañeros de tripulación, Lucy Heartfilia y a E.N.D- informaba el vicealmirante.

-¡Oiga, Smokey! ¡Eso no esta bien! ¡Nos ha engañado, fingiendo ayudarnos para luego usar el Thousand Sunny para escapar! - le grita Lucy encadenada.

De repente un miembro del G-5 le grita.

-¡Cállate, maga! ¡El vicealmirante fumador está hablando! - Lucy se encoje de miedo por la respuesta del marine.

-No ... le ... gri ... tes ... -replicaba Natsu, una duras penas, un punto de vomitar.

-¿Qué corta en cuadritos? ¡¿Cómo no puedes ir a investigar ?! ¡He perdido un Muchos hombres, por no Hablar de mi subordinada de confianza - le grita fumador a la persona con La que hablaba por el _Den Den Mushi_ .- Mmm ... ya veo. Entonces, si la situación es como yo está diciendo, Almirante, entonces nos iremos de imediato. No puedo hacer nada con lo que tengo ahora. Diga a los demás del alto mando que envien refuerzos de imediato.

-Señor, ¿zarpamos?

-Afirmativo. Es un código de barras raro, pero servirá de momento.

-¿Qué cómo dejaría la isla? - pregunta Nami.

-¡Mi tripulación y mis amigos de Fairy Tail están allí! ¡Tenemos que salvarlos! - le grita el pirata de goma.

\- "A mí no me importaría dejar al trazador de hielo aquí ... Ay, qué mareo ... No puedo ..." - piensa Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¿Quienes abandonaron su tripulación? Además, ningún criminal va a mangonear a este marine.

\- "¡Maldición! ¿Qué podemos hacer?" - piensan Natsu y Luffy, viendo como sus amigos estaban enloquecidos por alguna razón.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: ¡Maldita sea, perdemos a nuestros amigos y ahora Smokey nos detiene! ¿Qué podemos hacer? En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail: Pirate Warriors: ¡Situación desesperada, invasión de la alianza pirata-maga! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAP.7: ¡SITUACIÓN DESESPERADA, INVASIÓN DE LA ALIANZA PIRATA - MAGA!**

_El incidente ocurrido en Punk Hazard se separó a los Mugiwara y al equipo Natsu fue comunicado de inmediato a los oficiales del Gobierno Mundial y al Consejo Mágico. Oyeron que los "diales morados" están involucrados y reaccionaron de manera inusual. Emitió una orden para capturar no solo a los Mugiwara, sino también a todo Fairy Tail, quienes desaparecieron todos, sin dejar rastro, poniendo recompensas por valor de 300 millones de joyas y Belis. Al ver esto como una oportunidad de que su nombre fuera escuchado por todo el mundo y al verso veces una gran presión por parte de los Caballeros y la Marina, los piratas y los magos oscuros responden a la llamada y se enfrentan a la búsqueda de los Mugiwara y Fairy Tail. Mientras, el vicealmirante Smoker había capturado a Luffy y compañia, cuando recibe un mensaje de un acorazado de la Marina .._

Smoker recibe una llamada de un buque de la Marina, usando una frecuencia segura.

-Soy yo, ¿has encontrado algo?

-¡Eh, tio humo! ¿Sabes donde están Zoro, Erza y los demás? –Le grita Lucy, una fumadora.

Un marine le grita a Lucy.

-¡Te dijo que te calles, Heartfilia! ¡El vicealmirante Smoker está al _Den Den Mushi_ ! ¿Y qué son estas llaves? - Los marines cogen las llaves de Lucy para saber si abren algo.

-¡No la toquéis, por favor! ¡Son muy importantes para mí! - Les pide Lucy, suplicando.- Al menos dejad que use esa llave.- Les señala una llave de plata.

-Es-Esta bien.- le dice mientras le da la llave.- Si intentas algo, cualquier cosa ...

-No lo haré.- les responde secante. **¡Ábrete, portal del Canis Menor!**

De la llave venta un muñeco de nieve muy pequeño.

-¿EH? - Gritaron Los Marines y Luffy, sorprendidos.

-Esta es mi mascota: Plue. ¿A qué es mono? - dice mientras Plue se acerca a ella.

-¡Increíble! - grita el pirata de goma.- ¿Tienes más?

\- ... Entiendo. Necesito toda la información del Cuartel General tan rápido como le sea posible. Cuento con usted. - Fumador cuelga y se dirige a la cubierta.

-Señor, ¿sabe algo?

-Así es. Parece que han puesto una orden de alejamiento contra todo el G-5. Alguien nos acusa de traición.

-¿QUÉ? - Los marines se sorprenden de esa noticia. Sabían que Fumador no era específico el jefe más amable, pero también sabían que era un hombre justo y digno de ser vicealmirante.

-¡Smokey! ¿Has hecho algo malo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Parece que se debe a ese dial de Punk Hazard ... Mugiwara, tienes un dial como los otros, pero con un color distinto, ¿verdad?

-Oh si. Lo encontré en una isla cercana. Primero comenzó a temblar y luego los otros diales empezaron a echar es niebla tan rara.

-Entiendo. Algo les paso a los que respiraron la niebla ... Dame ese dial, Mugiwara. Tengo que probarlo primero.

-Vale, si quieres te lo puedes quedar ...

-¡Espera, Luffy! ¡Necesitamos ese dial para encontrar a todos, incluyendo a todo Fairy Tail! - dice Nami, mientras detiene a Luffy.- Es muy importante. No puedes entregarlo sin más.

-Y ... Puede que nos lo pensemos si nos ayuda a encontrar a nuestra familia.- secunda Lucy, apoyando a Nami.

-¿Estáis diciendo que un marine haga tratos con piratas?

-Pero ya no lo eres, ¿verdad? - le contesta Natsu, gracias a los marines le cogen para que no se maree.

-¡Ni me van un despedir ni voy a dimitir! - dice enfadado Fumador.- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con normalidad sin marearte, para empezar?

-Oh, les pedí a tus hombres que me pusieran colgando. Así, al menos, puedo hablar sin marearme, aunque no puedo luchar mientras este en el código de barras. Tus hombres, cuando los conoces, son muy amables.- explica Natsu, con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Eres ...!

-¿Eh? Mi dial tiembla mucho.

-¿Podría ser que miembros de Fairy Tail o la tripulación de Luffy están cerca?

De repente se escuchará escuchar cañones.

-¡Señor, tenemos problemas! ¡Los piratas nos han rodeado, vemos que también tienen magos oscuros! - le información un marine.- ¡Nos superan en número, señor!

-Ngh ... No podemos enfrentarnos con esta unidad, ni tampoco pedir refuerzos ...

-¡Oi, liberadnos y os ayudaremos!

-¿Liberaros? - el orgulloso vicealmirante estaba contra la espada y la pared, sabía que Luffy y compañía eran piratas, pero en esa situación, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.-… Pssst. ¡De acuerdo, ya hablaremos después de esto!

-¡Señor, hijo piratas! ¡No podemos ...!

-¡Shishishi! ¡Allá vamos! - Dice Luffy con enorme entusiasmo.

**Emboscada Pirata y Mago Oscuro. Empieza un sonar: Over Power. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST)**

-¡Caballeros, inventaron ese mocoso de Mugiwara y esos magos de Fiore! –Habló un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo corto gris y las patillas largas. Su trayectoria contiene varios elementos forrados de piel. El aspecto más notable de la apariencia de este hombre es su armadura de oro wootz y de acero, que está forrada de piel como el resto de su atuendo. Este hombre era conocido con "Don Krieg", el comodoro de la flota pirata más temida de todo el East Blue.

-¡Majajaja! ¡"Idotas" magos y piratas! ¡Se encargara de vuestra ejecución el mismísimo rey! - intervino un hombre gordo con una apariencia inusual. Su cabello es morado y su mandíbula es metálica, gris, con forma cilíndrica y algunos remaches. Vestía una especie de armadura fina de plata y una capa en su espalda, la cual está hecha con la piel de un animal blanco. Se llamaba Wapol, el ex rey del Reino de Drum, isla natal de Chopper.

-Por fin puedo vengarme de ese maldito ... -terminaba un hombre muy alto y delgado, integrado y sin embargo levemente musculoso con el pelo plateado, que apunta hacia arriba en mechones puntiagudos en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero se cuelga hacia Abajo a la izquierda de su cara en un penacho característico, veces veces cubierta, y llega hasta los hombros. Era Erigor, mago oscuro que sufrió dos humillantes derrotas por parte de Natsu.

-¡Ah, esos dos son Krieg y el bocazas! - Grito Luffy. Se detuvo a ver el mago oscuro.- ¡Oye, tio calvo! ¿Qué eres?

-¿Calvo? - respondió el mago oscuro, con un tic.

-¡Es Erigor, ya me enfrente antes con él! - respondió Natsu, poniéndose a su lado.- Sabe usar magia de viento, ten cuidado.

-¡Contenido el ejercito! ¡Asegurad ambos flancos y atacad! - fumador ordenaba.

-¡Lucy, ven conmigo, rápido! - Le pedía Nami.

-¡Voy, Nami! - Sacó una llave dorada con forma de hacha.- **¡Ven a mí, Tauro! -** Lucy cambia su ropa a un estilo vaquero, mientras aparece un círculo mágico en el suelo y de la venta un minotauro con un gran hacha

-¡Muuu, listo para todo, Lucy-chan ...! - El Espíritu Celestial ve también a Nami y se comporta como Sanji.- ¡Guau, otra chica mona al que proteger!

Nami golpea a Tauro muy fuerte, dejándole un chichón.

-¡¿Incluso tus espíritus son así?! - le pregunta la navegante furiosa.

-No, solo a este, pero es muy confiable.- dice sonriéndole, haciendo que Nami también sonría.- Tauro, acaba con ellos.

-¡Entendido! - Tauro golpea el suelo, haciendo que todos salieran por los aires.

-¡Impresionante, Lucy! Ahora me toca a mí- Nami se acerca a un grupo de magos oscuros y les sonríe.- **Fatala Morgana ... ¡Gust Sword! **\- Salen dos ilusiones de Nami, disparando una ráfaga de aire cada una.

Tres de los capitanes de la Marina ignoran un fumador y se dirigen hacia el centro.

-¡¿Luchar con los piratas y criminales de Fiore ?! ¡Ha traído la deshonra a la Marina! ¡No acataremos esa orden! - dice el líder. Fumador se enfada por esa actitud.

-¡No hagáis ninguna tontería! ¿O es que queréis morir?

-Parece que los marines no son muy inteligentes, ¿o me equivoco? - pregunta el mago del viento y sus compañeros.

-Nunca fueron listos.- le respondió Don Krieg.- ¡Camaradas, convirtamos esto en una carnicería! ¡A por ellos!

Los refuerzos enemigos aparecen y rodean a los tres capitanes.

-¡Lo sabía, tendremos que obligarlos a retirarse!

Natsu, al ver esto, no pierde el tiempo y corre en su ayuda. Luffy, por su parte, sonríe. Le agradaba ver que alguien, aparte de él se reunió en problemas por ayudar a alguien en peligro.

-¡Luffy y yo vamos a ayudarles! ¿Cómo lo hacemos, fumador? - le preguntaba el Dragon Slayer.

-Tú ... ¡Argh! ¡Rompe la línea enemiga y conserva una línea de retirada!

-¿Eh? - Natsu tenía una interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡DESTROZA A TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS Y HAZ UN CAMINO PARA SACARLOS DE AHÍ, IDIOTA! - le grita Lucy.

-Es igual que Luffy. ¿Cómo es posible? - se pregunta la navegante, en actitud derrotista.

**Empieza a sonar Natsu Theme (Fairy Tail OST.)**

Natsu corre hasta los marines en apuros y comienza a repartir a diestro y siniestro.

\- **¡ ** **Karyū no Akugeki! -** Natsu toma del rostro a uno de los capitanes de Krieg ya continuación crea una gran llamarada de su mano en dirección a su objetivo, incinerándolo por completo.

-¡Genial, Natsu! Ahora ... -dice Luffy, - **Gomu Gomu no ... ¡ ****Grizzly Magnum! -** Luffy estira muchos brazos hacia atrás para lograr la máxima potencia y luego golpear con las palmas de sus manos al montón de enemigos. Ambos se miran y sonríen.

-¡Arrgh, esos dos son un incordio! - se enfadaba Erigor.

-Seguro que sabéis lo que es fuerza. ¡Terminemos con esto! - dijo con confianza "Juego Sucio".

**Empieza a sonar Apariencia furia (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST.)**

De repente aparecen Franky y los hermanos Strauss.

-¡Elfman, Mira, Lisanna! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -dice Natsu, feliz de verlos, pero enseguida nota algo raro sobre ellos.

-¡Franky, tú también estas bien! - Luffy se acerca a él, pero entonces ...

**-Franky ... ¡Radical Beam! -** Franky le dispara a Luffy y Natsu, quienes afortunadamente lo esquivan, sin antes recibir un puñetazo de Elfman.

-¿Estás bien? - El pirata de goma ayuda a levantar al mago de fuego.

-Sí, gracias. ¡Maldición, tenemos que devolverlos a la normalidad! - Dice mientras todo los cuatro se preparan para ir por ambos.

**\- ¡Bola caliente y fresca! -** Nami consigue congelar a Mirajane, pero Franky y Elfman se dirigen hacia ella, hasta que Lucy la salva con su látigo.

-Chicos, volved a la normalidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo atacar a un enemigo? ¡Los hombres de verdad atacan a los enemigos! -Dice Elfman, destrozando el suelo.

-No nos des órdenes esta semana. ¡Somos superfuertes! - Franky les intenta golpear, pero falla.

-Nami, tengo una idea. Natsu, tú y Luffy encargados de Mirajane y Lisanna. - Lucy se pone detrás de Elfman, estirando su látigo, mientras Nami golpea al hombre bestia en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga sobre la congelada Mira. Ambas chicas chocan los cinco, mientras ven el dial morado se rompe, haciendo que todas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Mmm ... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Achis! - se preguntaba Mira, cogiendo un resfriado.

-¡Mira! -Lisanna también cae agotada, al parecer por exceso de poder mágico.

-Ugh ... Maldita sea ... ¡Señores, inventado a esas dos y lleváoslas al barco, rápido! –Dice Fumador a sus subordinados.

-¡Si señor! - dicen gustosos.

-¡Franky, estás bien! ¡Cómo todo un verdadero hombre! - Franky choca puños con Elfman.

-¡Gracias, Elfman! ¿Eh? Hay algo dando vueltas ... Está roto, pero es esto.- enseña el dial a todos y Lucy se da cuenta de un detalle.

-¡El dial de Luffy estaba reaccionando a este !, ¿verdad?

-¡Pensadlo para más tarde! ¡Centraos en esto! - el vicealmirante carga contra los magos oscuros, embistiéndolos contra su cuerpo de humo.

En un par de minutos, derrotan a los tres jefes de la emboscada.

-¡Listo! - celebra el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Eso crees? - Dados Krieg.

**Empieza a sonar Dilemma (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST.)**

De repente, un grupo de piratas atacan desde el franco derecho del campo de batalla.

-¡Oh, venga! - Lucy se echó al suelo, llorando cómicamente.

Mientras que los refuerzos enemigos comienzan a aparecer, Luffy y compañía luchaban contra todas sus fuerzas, pero se agotaban más y más, hasta que ...

-Esto no terminara nunca, vamos.- hablo una voz masculina. De repente los enemigos se congelan, mientras ahora una voz femenina intervenía.

-Anda, relajaos un poco.

Del suelo congelado salen dos figuras humanas, una masculina y otra femenina. El hombre es delgado y musculoso, tiene el pelo negro y rizado y la piel bronceada. Lleva un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y cuello en forma de pico, pantalones negros, botas grises y un guante púrpura en su mano derecha. Sobre todo ello, una gabardina verde desabrochada. Sus ojos están ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas de cristales ámbar y suelen viajar con una mochila amarilla y marrón en su hombro izquierdo. En cuanto a la mujer, era de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro que tenía limitaciones a la altura del hombro.Llevaba ropa que consistía en una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo.

_Kuzan, antiguo almirante de la Marina y Ur, antigua maestra de Gray._

-Vosotros sois ... Ya sabéis ... Eh, da igual ... Se me ha olvidado.

-Son Fairy Tail y la banda de Mugiwara, Kuzan-chan.

-¡Guau, todo el mundo se ha congelado! - Grito Natsu, impresionado.

-Como siempre, sin sentido. No han cambiado nada.- cambió el hombre humo, molesto.

Viendo la situación, Krieg y los otros se retiran, por miedo al poder de la pareja de hielo.

-¿Queréis enfrentaros a nosotros ahora?

**Empieza a sonar Batalla a la velocidad del sonido. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST.)**

Kuzan y Ur van a Natsu y Luffy. Kuzan crea una espada de hielo, mientras que Ur se prepara para un hechizo de distancia.

**\- ** **Ice Make ... ¡Jardín de las Rosas! -** Ur libera grandes trozos de hielo que tienen forma de pequeñas rosas y espinas, sobre Natsu, pero este las quema, derritiéndolas. Con Luffy, Kuzan le lanzaba carámbanos de hielo.

**-Bloque de hielo: Partisano. **\- Kuzan forma picas de hielo al solidificar la humedad del aire que rodea y luego lanza a Luffy, quien bloquea con su **Busoshoku Haki** .

**-Gomu Gomu no ... ¡Jet ****Gatling! -** Se inclina hacia adelante y lanza los puños contra el enemigo muchas veces como si fuera una metralleta. Los golpes son tan rápidos que solo se ve la estela de viento que deja el puñetazo, y ni siquiera se ven los brazos de Luffy en el hombro por la velocidad.

**-Hecho: ... ¡Ice Geyser! ****-** Ur crea un enorme torrente de hielo sobre el suelo que emerge de este colosal para atacar a Natsu.

Ambos están luchando con todas sus fuerzas y se les ocurre algo.

-¡Luffy! **Guren Karyū ...** -Natsu comienza a cargar su ataque.

-¡Entendido! **Gomu Gomu no ...** -el puño de Luffy se empieza a encender.

-¡Ur, rápido! - **Ice Block ...** -el brazo de Kuzan se hiela rápidamente.

-¡Lo tengo! **Ice Make ...**

**…¡Conocer!**

**…¡Halcón Rojo!**

Los puños de ambos amigos se unen en uno solo, ganando una potencia asombrosa. Ambos usuarios de hielo juntaron sus manos para combinar su poder.

**-¡ ... Pheasant´s Beak!**–De ellos salieron un enorme faisán de hielo que chocó con el puño combinado de Luffy y Natsu, pero el puño de fuego atravesó el faisán de hielo, golpeando a Kuzan y Ur.

**-** Ara ara. Os habéis vuelto muy fuertes, ¿eh? - Reconocimiento el ex almirante de la Marina.

-Lo siento, mi amor ... Son muy buenos.- Dice la maga de hielo, con una sonrisa.

Kuzan ayuda a Ur a levantarse, mientras le da una sonrisa. Entonces Fumador se acerca a hablar con ellos.

-Bueno, Mugiwara y E.N.D ... Os habiamos conocido y os habiamos aliado, como esperaba.

-Chicos, sobre el dial blanco que tenéis… Es extremadamente peligroso.- secundaba Ur.

-Ex contraalmirante Ur, ¿tú y él sabéis algo? - pedía respuestas fumador, sabiendo que ellos sabían más de lo que hablaban.

-Lo siento, Smoker-kun, pero abandonamos la Marina al mismo tiempo. No sé nada.

-Lo que sabemos es que la Marina, el Gobierno Mundial y el Consejo Mágico no actúan como siempre. Cuidado cuidado.

-Aja, lo tendré.

-Smoker-kun, no sé porque estas con los amigos de uno de mis alumnos, pero ... -comenzó Ur, y Kuzan le termino la frase.

-… si sabemos que la justicia depende desde donde se mire. Mientras estés con gente que comparta tus ideales, estarás bien. Esto es todo lo que podemos decir ahora ... Nos vemos.

La pareja de hielo se marcha, dejando a Smoker con sus pensamientos.

_En el barco ..._

-¡Franky, chicos! Estáis bien, menos mal.- dijeron Luffy, tremendamente aliviado.

-Gracias, Luffy ... - dice Mira, mientras todos los marines del G-5 intentan cuidarla y peleando con Elfman.

-¡Natsu, gracias! - Lisanna abraza a Natsu, mientras este se marea en el barco.

-¡Señor, tenemos problemas gordos! ¡Acabamos de recibir respuesta del superior en el cuartel general! - información un marino, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Y ...?

-Ya no hay secretos. ¡Ofrecen una recompensa por tu cabeza,Smoker!

-¡QUÉ! - Grito Smoker.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: ¿Qué fumador ahora tiene recompensa? ¡Genial, ahora podría unirse a mi tripulación! También Elfman y sus hermanas… ¡Seria muy divertido! ¿Eh? ¿EE-ese no-no es ...? En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Una reunión familiar inesperada! ¡El puño del amor justiciero, Monkey D. Garp! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAP.8: ¡UNA REUNIÓN FAMILIAR INESPERADA! ¡EL PUÑO DEL AMOR JUSTICIERO, MONO D. GARP!**

_A medida que las actuales grandes alianzas de los dos mundos se volvían más activas, la presión por parte de la Marina y el Consejo Mágico se debilitaba. Según el "topo" que tenia Smoker, ubicado en el Cuartel General, el objetivo principal de ambas fuerzas era la captura de los Mugiwara y, al menos, los miembros principales de Fairy Tail y para ello, evitaban las peleas innecesarias. En medio de esta era turbulenta, Luffy, Nami, Franky, Natsu, Lucy, la familia Strauss y Smoker, quien se había separado de la Marina, continuaban surcando el mar de Grand Line._

En el Thousand Sunny, Mirajane y Lisanna ya se habían recuperado y Nami les estaba poniendo al día de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh, no ... ¿Hasta Wendy-chan está bajo los efectos de ese dial? - Lisanna estaba apenada, mientras que la mano de su hermana aterrizaba en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, les salvaremos.- dice Mira, sonriéndole, mientras Nami les sonríe a embajadas.

-¡Lisanna-chan, no llores! - Los marines del G-5 intentan animar a Lisanna.

-¡Déjanos a tus amigos, los rescataremos! - Uno de los marines se hinchaba de orgullo diciendo esas palabras.

-¡¿Qué creéis que hacéis con mi hermana?! - Elfman golpea a varios marines cerca de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Oye, bestia, estamos hablando con ella, piérdete! - Marines y Elfman confirmaron una pelear de manera cómica. Lisanna sonríe, viendo la divertida situación. Fumador se acerca a ellas.

-Siento el comportamiento de mis hombres.- Fumador se inclina ante ellas.

-No se preocupe, vicealmirante fumador-san. Nami me ha contado lo que he hecho por mí y mis hermanos. Muchísimas gracias.

-Aun puede ser un poco pronto, pero ¿sabéis quién os ha dado ese dial? - Le preguntamos Fumador a Lisanna, quien comenzó a contar como llegaron hasta Krieg.

\- "No se me ocurre nadie. Verá, lo que pasó fue uno de esos diales lo arrojaron al interior del gremio. El maestro, Gildarts y nosotros éramos los únicos que no les habíamos pasado nada. Laxus, Levy, todos ... Se comportaban cómo si hubieran cambiado a una personalidad mucho más agresiva. El maestro nos llevo al puerto, dijo que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarnos. Pero, no sé cómo, uno de los diales cayó sobre nosotros y ya no recuerdo más ".

Fumador asintió asimilando la información reciente. Quien quiera que fuera, sabía lo que podría, puesto que no solo tenía conocimiento de los diales, sino que fue por el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. Mientras Fumador seguía en sus pensamientos, Luffy comenzó a temblar.

-Luffy, ¿estás bien? - le pidió Lucy, extrañada.

-No sé porque, pero estoy teniendo mucho miedo de repente ... - dice Luffy mientras temblaba.

-¡Oye, gente, tenemos compañía! - les gritaba Franky, mirando a lo lejos. Veía un buque de la Marina dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Teníamos un perro con un hueso como mascarón de proa y poseía velas de gran tamaño, con las vergas en forma de hueso. Y de ese navío de guerra salió una persona y subió a bordo. Se consideró, como no podría ser otra forma, de Monkey D. Garp.

-Bwajajajaja. ¿Cómo vais, chavales? - saludo el veterano.

-¡Vicealmirante Garp! - exclamó Fumador.

-¿El abuelo de Luffy? - Supuso Franky.

-¡¿Abuelo?! - Lucy se sorprendió de escuchar esto.- Luffy, ¿en serio ...?

-¡Sí, no os enfrentéis a él! - Luffy no paraba de temblar.

Mirajane estaba atónita. El nombre de Garp era conocido incluso en Fiore, por sus servicios a los civiles ... y también por gran parte de su historial de destrozos en el reino. Lisanna estaba igual, es más, desde el incidente en el que Lisanna estuvo "muerta", Elfman comenzó a intentar ser como el héroe de la Marina. Jamás pensaron que Garp sufrió un nieto.

-¡Fumador! ¡Nunca pensé que te vería como pirata y menos, con Luffy! ¡Y Fairy Tail, vosotros también, piratas con mi nieto! ¡Bwajajajajaja!

-Esto no es lo que piensa ... Es una especie de engaño.- Dijeron el otro vicealmirante, molesto por la situación.

-Supongo que así es. Un marine como tú alguna vez sería un maldito pirata, como diría _Orenjikurēn._

\- Parece ser mi única opción, de momento, es dejar la Marina. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo se encuentra la superiora, por cierto?

-Sigue de perros con Sakazuki, esos dos se odian a muerte. Ella casi logra cortarle la cabeza en varias ocasiones, si no fuera porque la detuve al tiempo.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Has venido para capturarnos? - le pregunta Luffy a su abuelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Vine para avisaros! Mientras tengas ese dial, os van a perseguir sin descanso.- Garp suspira, intentando convencer a su nieto.- Dame el dial, Luffy. Yo me encargo de él.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo necesitamos para encontrar a todos! ¡Además, le prometí un Smokey!

-También van tras Smoker. Darle a él el dial no cambiará nada.

-No hay razón para que pongan una recompensa por mi cabeza. Además, no me preocupa especialmente.

-Da igual, hasta que no encontremos a todo el mundo, ¡no se lo daré a nadie!

-¡Luffy, deberías hacer caso a tu abuelo! ¡En fin, supongo que tendremos que escuchar mis puños! -Dice mientras cruje los nudillos.

\- "¿Cómo hemos terminado así?" - piensan Nami y compañía.

Ante la situación económica, aunque crítica, desembarcar en una isla nevada.

**Empieza a sonar The Marine Arrive. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST.)**

-Muchachos insolentes, os enseñare lo cruel que es este mar. ¡Sentomaru, enséñales lo que vale un peine! - Grita Garp, desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. Un hombre alto y grande con una robusta construcción similar a la de un luchador de sumo aparece en escena. Su atuendo se compone de una camisa que parece un babero gigante de color rojo carmesí con un emblema que significa cielo en el frente y una cuerda roja grande y negra llamada Tsuna, junto con un símbolo kanji que significa "Batalla" tatuado en su bíceps izquierdo . También se muestra con un abrigo de la Marina sobre los hombros. Era Sentomaru, jefe de la división científica de la Marina y, autoproclamado, el hombre con la mejor defensa del mundo.

-¡A la orden!

-Acorralados, ¿eh? Supongo que no tengo otra que vencer al vicealmirante Garp y romper la línea ... - Fumador de dados, empezando a moverse.- Primero hay que encargarse de Sentomaru. Si no rompemos las líneas frontales, jamás saldremos de aquí con vida.

-¡Eh, tenemos a alguien a través del Den Den Mushi! - Informa Franky.

-¡Haré un ataque sorpresa contra Sentomaru! Mientras, por favor, ¡controlad el territorio cercano!

-Luffy, ¿pasa algo? - le pregunta Mira.

-No, es solo que conozco esa voz.- responde el pirata.

-Bueno, fortalece nuestro apoyo no es mala idea. ¡Strauss, echadnos una malo!

-¡Entendido! - Elfman ataca a las fuerzas de Garp con diversas formas de bestia.- ¡Como los verdaderos hombres!

**\- ****¡Quedan armas! **\- Franky dispara potentes balas de cañón desde su brazo izquierdo, como apoyo al hombre bestia. -¡Súper bien dicho!

\- "Se tuvo demasiado bien". - Lisanna, con una gota en la cabeza. Ella acompañaba a Luffy y Natsu, quienes seguían derrotando a un infante de marina.

-¡Lisanna, juntos! - Le pide Natsu.

-¡Si! - Lisanna activa su magia Animal Soul: Arpía y leva a Natsu sobre un buen montón de marines.

-Estoy en posición. Natsu, te toca.

-¡Si! **¡Karyū no Shageki! **\- Natsu lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta el grupo enemigo, provocando grandes destrozos alrededor. Los dos magos se sonríen, mientras que un par de infantes de marina intentan sorrenderlos por detrás, pero…

\- **Gomu Gomu no ... ¡Pistola doble! -** Luffy les golpea en la cara, dejándolos KO al instante. Ambos magos le levantan el pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Vale, esto ya está listo! ¡Así llegara la caballería! - Dijeron Luffy, feliz.

-¡Lamento la espera! Gracias a vuestros esfuerzos, ¡seré capaz de ejecutar un ataque sorpresa contra Sentomaru!

Aparece un ejército de Gyojin, capitaneados por un gyojin tiburón ballena azul con un rostro que es asociado con varios demonios japoneses. Sus cejas de color amarillo y patillas son claramente la forma de los que se encuentran en esos demonios, además de una nariz bulbosa y un labio angular inferior hacia arriba, agregando también una cicatriz en forma de rayo que puede ser vista desde su lado izquierdo y llega sobre su ojo izquierdo. También posee dos colmillos, así, el resto de los dientes de las filas superiores e inferiores son casi lo mismo, aunque mucho más pequeñas. También tiene una mordida severa, lo que deja espacio para sus colmillos enormes. Era Jinbei, "el Caballero del Mar", ex miembro de los Shichibukai y nuevo timonel de los Mugiwara.

-¡Jinbei, es Jinbei! - Luffy está muy contento, Jinbei le ayudó a salvar a Ace hace dos años en Marineford.

-Con que un ataque sorpresa, ¿eh? ¡Tendremos que ganaros en vuestro propio juego! - dado determinado Sentomaru. Luffy y compañía entran golpeando un buen grupo de marines, Natsu golpea al marine con un puño envuelto en fuego, mientras este le devuelve el golpe.

-¡Eh, callaos y dadme el dial! Si lo hacéis, os dejaré marchar.

-¡Cállate, no pienso entregártelo! - Natsu y Sentomaru encaran y ambos se enfrentan a luchar.

**\- ¡****Ashigara dokkoi! **-Sentomaru abre la palma y golpea a Natsu con una gran ráfaga de aire mejorada por el **Busoshoku Haki** , causando un gran daño físico. Natsu lo bloquea y le propina una patada mandándolo a la puerta.

-Ja ... ja ... Bueno, no está mal, Dragon Slayer. Ahora no te dejaré ganar. ¡El tío Kizaru viene hacia aquí! ¡No tardes en llegar!

-¡Natsu, bien hecho! - dice Luffy.- Vale, ¡ahora a por el abuelo!

-Si queréis luchar, venid a por mí, mocosos.

Luffy, con Natsu y Jimbei abren las puertas y se encuentran con un verdadero ejército ante ellos.

-¡Estoy que ardo! - dice el Dragon Slayer, deseando luchar.

-Oh, no, ¡parece que Kizaru está a punto de aparecer! ¡Hay que terminar con esto! ¡Yo me encargo de ser el señuelo y atraeré al enemigo! - dice el Gyojin, luchando contra los marines.

-Jimbei, ¿verdad? ¡Déjanos ayudarte! –Mira cubre la espalda de Jimbei.

-¡Gracias, te lo agradezco! ¡Eliminad tantos como podáis y ayudad a las fuerzas distantes! - Jimbei se enfrenta a varios capitanes de la Marina y adopta una posición de karate.

**-Gyojin Karate ... ¡Karakusagawara Seiken! -** Jinbei golpea el aire rápidamente, y utiliza el vapor de agua para transmitir la onda de choque por el aire. La onda tiene un efecto ralentizante porque viaja por el aire, pero cuando golpea a todos los oponentes de alrededor son golpeados fuertemente.

-¡Increíble! - responde Elfman.- ¡Eres muy masculino, Jimbei!

-Te agradezco el cumplido, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. –Jimbei coge a un marine y lo zarandea de un lado a otro, para terminar lanzándolo a la multitud.

**-¡Karyū ****no Hōkō! **–Natsu lanza una llamarada de fuego, quemando a todos.

\- "Su poder es como el de Ace-san" - piensa el antiguo Shichibukai.

**-Gomu Gomu no ... ¡Látigo! **\- Luffy estira su pierna, golpeando a varios marines.

-¡No os preocupéis, acabaremos ...! –De repente, abre el suelo y muchos marines caen al agujero. Venta una mujer con el pelo rosa y un traje de doncella.

-Misión cumplida, princesa.- Dice mientras Lucy y Nami llegaron agotadas.

-Gracias ... Virgo ... - Lucy la devuelve de vuelta al mundo de los espíritus. Luffy tiene los ojos en estrellas, impresionado, mientras que Garp se limita a sonreír.

-Habré terminado con vosotros mucho antes de eso. ¡Os llenaré de balas! ¡Traedme 1000 balas de cañón! **¡Genkotsu Ryuseigun! **\- Garp coge una con las manos y la lanza contra la base de Luffy y los demás.

-¡¿E-Está… disparando balas de cañón con las manos! - pregunta Lucy, aterrada por la fuerza del abuelo de Luffy.

-Sí, el abuelo de Luffy es un monstruo.- dice Nami, intentando calmar a Lucy. Mientras, Fumador iba a la base de Garp con Luffy y Natsu.

-¡Voy una ganarte, vicealmirante Garp! - Natsu está deseando luchar contra el abuelo de Luffy, mientras que este tiembla de miedo.

-Natsu, no te equivoques con mi abuelo. ¡Es un monstruo!

Natsu se planta ante Garp y le mira desafiante.

-¡Qué impertinente eres, muchacho! ¡Voy a enseñar modales! - Garp conecta un buen golpe a Natsu, enviándole bien lejos y lo mismo hace con su nieto.

-¡Ay, duele! ¡Incluso si soy de goma!

-¡No hay defensa contra un puño del amor! - dice el vicealmirante, sonriente.

\- "¡Es tan fuerte como el maestro! ¿Y ESE hombre es el abuelo de Luffy?" - piensan todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, aterrorizados por la fuerza de ese hombre. Entonces llega montado en una bala de cañón un hombre con traje amarillo y chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros. Se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y aparece hablando por su _Den Den Mushi._

_Kizaru, almirante de la Marina._

**Empieza a sonar Almirantes de la Marina. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST.)**

-¿Hola? Aquí Kizaru ... -Empezó a hablar el hombre de luz, mientras llega con Sentomaru y un grupo de hombres gigantes, exactamente iguales.- Oh, vaya espectáculo estamos dando ... Sentomaru-kun, seguiré con el plan.

**-¡Ven a mí, Leo! **–Lucy invoca a un joven con un traje y pelo parecido a un león.

-Lucy, ¿me necesitas? - Le pregunta el líder de los Espíritus Celestiales.

-Encárgate del tipo del traje amarillo, por favor.

-Uh, qué lento ... - dice Kizaru, moviéndose tan rápido como la luz y dándole una patada, explotando al final.

-¡León! - Lucy se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, de Kizaru le va a golpear a ella, sino fuera porque Elfman le bloquea milagrosamente.

-¡Atacar por la espalda no es de hombres!

-Uh ... "Bestia Demoniaca" Elfman Strauss ... ¡No escapareis ni tú, ni tus hermanas! **Ama no Murakumo. **–Forma una espada de luz muy afilada, de forma similar a como hizo Kuzan en su combate contra Natsu y Luffy. Mientras, con Garp, ambos amigos estaban en las últimas, pero seguían contra el vicealmirante, hasta que Jimbei acude para salvarlos.

\- **Gyojin Karate ****Ogi ... ****¡ ****Buraikan ****! -** Jinbe llena su mano con agua para golpear al oponente, el agua atraviesa el cuerpo del enemigo como si lo perforara, dañando gravemente un Garp.

-Qué cabezotas… ¡De acuerdo, como queráis! ¡No me hago responsable de lo que os pase ahora!

-Esta vez las tropas del vicealmirante Garp son las que están involucradas ... No sería bueno para mí ser el último en pie ... - Dice Kizaru llevándose a sus hombres con él.

_En el Sunny ..._

-Me alegro de ver que estas bien, Luffy-kun. - dice el Gyojin, contento.- Y tú debes de ser Natsu Dragneel. Es un placer.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda, Jinbei! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Luffy a su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿sabéis que, recientemente, un grupo de alianzas de magos oscuros y piratas han formado "la gran alianza pirata-maga"? Parece que han hecho un "acuerdo secreto" con el Gobierno Mundial y el Consejo Mágico para capturar a los Mugiwara ya todo Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, él oirá que si nos capturan, recibirían toda clase de privilegios.- dice Lisanna, ayudando al G-5 a curar a los heridos.

-Lo que nunca pensé serio que uno de los almirantes se presentara.- Dice el antiguo Shichibukai.

-Si los almirantes se presentan, es que es un gran problema ... Parece que el Gobierno persigue los diales.- dice Fumador, procesando toda la información.

-Jinbei-san, ¿verdad? Todavía no sabemos dónde están nuestros amigos. ¿Sabes algo? - le pregunta Lucy, con aparatos vendas en todo el cuerpo, resultado de su breve pelea con Kizaru.

-Bueno ... ¿Habéis oído hablar del Mar de Niebla? Es una parte del océano cubierta por una espesa niebla.

-Punk Hazard sería el lugar ideal para recabar información. Aunque de momento, es demasiado para nosotros. Sería una buena idea ir a probar ese "Mar de Niebla".

-Bien, entonces ... ¡AL MAR DE NIEBLA! –Grita Luffy.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Natsu: ¡Un poco de descanso, por fin!**

**Lucy: Natsu, céntrate, por favor. Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos. ¡Y deja de pelear con todo el mundo! En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Un secreto generacional! ¡Dos voluntades inquebrantables!**

**Natsu: ¿Tú quien eres, viejo?**

**?: Zehahaha ... Tenían ganas de conocerte, Natsu D. Dragneel.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAP.9: ¡UN SECRETO GENERACIONAL! ¡DOS VOLUNTADES INQUEBRANTABLES!**

Según la información facilitada por el nuevo miembro Jimbei, la localización de, posiblemente, la tripulación de Luffy y el equipo Natsu se encuentra en la zona del llamado "Mar de Niebla", además del hecho de que una pirata y un mago oscuro importantes Convencido a un número de alianzas piratas y magas considerables. Aun siendo de pequeña escala, era claramente hostil, más gracias a la habilidad del timonel de Gyojin, ahora navegaban por una zona de calma. Aunque antes de ir con los Mugiwara, iremos a New Marineford a ver qué sucede.

-¡Bwahahaha! Lo confieso, ¡Luffy y sus amigos se las apañan bien! - La risa de Garp se oía en todo el Cuartel General de la Marina.

-¡Garp, tu familia siempre da problemas! - le habla un hombre de pelo afro blanco con una larga barba blanca trenzada y vistiendo una camisa de manga larga con rayas zigzagueantes en la parte inferior, una corbata, unas bermudas y unos zapatos que parecen unos zuecos. Y sobre su vestimenta, cuelga la típica chaqueta blanca de los oficiales de la Marina. Este hombre es Sengoku, el antiguo Almirante de la Flota, que ahora es Inspector General.- ¡Y para colmo, se ha ido a juntar con Fairy Tail!

-¡Bwahahaha! ¿Y qué? Sinceramente, me alegro.- Garp tenía aparatos vendajes mientras comía galletas de arroz. Entonces llega Coby, preocupado por su mentor.

-¡Vicealmirante Garp, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien, Coby. Luffy se está volviendo más fuerte que nunca, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender.- dice sonriendo.

-Menos mal, lo digo por ... - comenzó Coby, pero entonces se oye un grito que sacudió los cimientos del edificio central.

-¡GARP-DONO! - Orenjikurēn llegó furiosa, arrollando a todos los marines que se encontraron en su camino, al despacho de Garp.

\- ... ella, Garp, señor.- acabó Coby, asustado y resignado por la situación.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ir a Mugiwara no Luffy sin mi consentimiento!?

-¡Es mi nieto, tengo derecho a verlo de vez en cuando! - las frentes de ambos chocan cómicamente.- ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme que o no hacer, mocosa?

\- Nº1: Soy TU superiora. Nº2: Eres un vicealmirante del Cuartel General de la Marina. Y Nº3: Precisamente, porque eres su abuelo, NO puedes tener nada que ver con él. –Ambos afectados a pelear, formando una nube de polvo. Coby y Sengoku observan la escena, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Esos dos no han cambiado nada ... - se resignaba Sengoku. –Contraalmirante Coby, ¿desea comer algo?

-Oh, no, gracias, señor. Aunque sus entrenamientos son igual o incluso más duros que los del vicealmirante Garp, admiro a la Almirante por su manera de ver la justicia, su visión profunda, su enorme amabilidad ... Es admirable, de verdad ... durante la pelea.-… a pesar de su actitud.

Ambos personajes dejaron de luchar cuando Orenjikurín comenzó a llorar ... de alegría.

-Entonces están bien ese par ... Menos mal ...

-Almirante Orenjikurēn, siempre tuvo una duda: ¿de qué conoce a Garp? - preguntó Sengoku. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por la relación de ambos oficiales.

-Es mi protector. Me salvo cuando era joven.- dice simplemente.

-¡Qué molestos sois! - Entra Sakazuki, con un humor mucho peor que de costumbre. Al verlo, la nueva Almirante cambia de cara y le lanza una mirada de odio.- ¿No puedo dejar las tonterías cuando no estáis aquí?

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Akainu?

-Vengo para saber porque el vicealmirante Garp no ha arrestado a Mugiwara no Luffy.- dice el Almirante de la Flota, con el puño llameante.

-Es mi nieto, solo lo he visitado, Sakazuki.- La tensión que se vivía era indescriptible. También Sengoku estaba listo para poner orden, cuando Kizaru entró en la habitación.

-Dejad un momento de pelear, por favor ... Esto es preocupante, Sakazuki ...

-¡Cállate, Borsalino! ¡Estoy intentado enseñarle a estos dos "traidores" el significado de la "Justicia Absoluta"!

-Déjame resolverlo, Borsalino-san.-dice Orenjikurēn, sacando una espada, apuntando a Sakazuki.- Déjame ... terminar ... con este ... - Garp agarra a Orenjikurēn, consiguiendo detenerla justo a tiempo.

-Basta, Kioko. No merece la pena.- le intenta persuadir Garp. Orenjikurēn guarda la espada en su vaina, frustrada, aunque con el conocimiento suficiente para darle la razón al veterano.

-Tiene razón, Garp-dono. Ya resuelvo esto en otra ocasión. De todas formas, ¿a qué te refieres con "preocupante", Borsalino-san?

-Es sobre Fairy Tail ... Él encontró algo muy interesante.- dice Kizaru, poniendo en la mesa un expediente sobre Natsu.- Sakazuki, DEBES mirarlo, por favor.

-Está bien ... -Akainu coge el expedienten y comienza a leerlo cuando su voz retumbo por todo New Marineford, cual feroz verdadero en la más furiosa de las tormentas- N-Natsu ... ¡¿D. DRAGNEEL?! - todos los presentes, incluidos Coby y Sengoku, se sorprendieron de escuchar esa letra en el nombre de Natsu.- Es imposible ... No puede ...

-Así es, Sakazuki ... Yo tampoco podría creerlo, pero es cierto.- dijo Kizaru, sentándose mientras cruza los brazos.- Por lo que sabemos, su hermano, Zeref D. Dragneel fue quien le arrebató Hada Corazón a la primera maestra de dicho gremio, Mavis Vermilion, adquiriendo el poder de un dios superior al tiempo, Aunque END logro vencerlo ... Un dúo de hermanos terrorífico ... Tanto como Mugiwara y "Hiken" Ace, Sakazuki ... - Kizaru ve como la mano de Akainu comienza a arder, quemando la foto de Natsu en el proceso.

-¿Un D en el mundo mágico? ¡Esa gente siempre nos mete en problemas! Acabare con ese "Dragon Slayer" y el estúpido gremio de Fairy Tail yo mismo.

-Akainu ... Fairy Tail no es culpable de ningún delito.- Dice Orenjikurēn, confrontándolo.- Si se te ocurre hacerles algo ... - Akainu la golpea, mandándola al suelo. Coby corre a ayudarla.

-¡Cierra la boca, asquerosa bastarda! ¡No olvides que salvaste un As "Hiken" cuando iba a terminar con el linaje del Rey de los Piratas! ¡Ayudaste al "mal" a escapar!

-¡Ayudé a un hombre inocente, Sakazuki! ¡E hice caso al hombre que hoy es uno de mis subordinados de confianza! - dijo la nueva Almirante, desafiante.- ¡No permitiré que insulte a mis compañeros!

Akainu estaba entre impresionado, por la enorme determinación de la marina y fastidiado, por lo que ella, a su visión de la justicia, representaba: una mujer que ayudo al mal. Sengoku, quien tuvo la escena, comenzó a entender porque las nuevas generaciones de la Marina admiraban tanto a la joven promesa de la Marina. Akainu se enfureció aun más.

-¡Vas a limpiar esto, Orenjikurēn! Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu D. Dragneel ... Hasta que no me traigas sus cabezas, ¡no pisaras ninguna base de la Marina, ni en el Grand Line ni en Fiore!

-Me alegro, era justo lo que quería. ¡Contraalmirante Coby, vicealmirante Garp, tenemos cosas que hacer! ¡Nos vamos!

Ambos hombres se levantan e, intentando no forzar más la situación, la obedecen. Es entonces cuando la "Grulla Naranja" hace lo impensable: le da una bofetada al Almirante de la Flota.

**Empieza a sonar Fujitora Theme. (One Piece OST.)**

-¿Qué demonios ...?

-Escúchame atentamente, eres mi superior, así que nunca te traicionaría, pero no dejare que hagas lo que quieras con las vidas de los demás, como hiciste en Ohara. **Mientras siga con vida, siga defendiendo mi "Justicia Libre", protegiendo a todos los inocentes y si veo matando impunemente, me aseguro de que pagues con la tuya. ¿Ha sido clara?**

-Mientras siga siendo el Almirante de la Flota, ¡no dejare que ningún criminal escape a la justicia! ¡Y eso va por ti,** Gallion D. Kioko**! **Si me entero que protege a un solo criminal, te matare yo mismo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?**

Ambos Almirantes se miran durante unos segundos, con los ojos de los dos llenos de odio, que después hacían como si no se hubieran visto y cada uno se fue por su lado.

"Ambos se odian a más no poder.", Pensaba el "Mono Amarillo" Dos humanos que luchan por la justicia y al mismo tiempo, de espíritus tan dispares.

Mientras, en el Sunny ...

Luffy y compañía estaban disfrutando de un viaje agradable, contándose historias de sus aventuras pasadas. Jimbei estaba hablando con la familia Strauss, sabiendo cosas sobre su país y sobre sus costumbres.

-Vuestro hogar parece muy interesante. Espero poder verlo algún día.- Jimbei, feliz.

-Oh, Jimbei-san, será un honor que vengas con los tuyos. –Le dice Mirajane, dándole una jarra de cerveza.

-Veo que te adapta bien, hermanita. –Lisanna la estaba ayudando a dar de comer a los tripulantes de Thousand Sunny, los miembros del G-5 eran tan escandalosos como Fairy Tail, así que era como estar en casa.

-¡Mirajane-chan, todo está buenísimo! - se regocijaba un miembro del G-5.- ¡Más, por favor!

-¡Aquí otra de sake, gracias! - gritaba otro.

-Hijo como Fairy Tail.- Lisanna tuvo una gota en la cabeza, mientras sonríe. En otra parte del código de barras, Luffy y Natsu (él estaba encadenado, para no marearse.) hablaban.

-¡¿En serio tienes un hermano de fuego?! - Natsu escucho la historia de cómo Luffy conoció a Ace ya Sabo, sus dos hermanos adaptativos.

-Sí, se llama Ace, ¡es muy fuerte! Comió la Mera-Mera no Mi ... ¡y se convirtió en un hombre de fuego!

-¡Quiero pelear contra él! ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Hace dos años que no lo veo.- La cara de Luffy se ensombrece.- Veras, ambos estuvimos en la Guerra de los Mejores, ¿te suena?

-Eh ... -Natsu estaba pensando en eso, hasta que ... - ¡Ahora que caigo, en mi viaje, oí de una gran guerra ocurrió en el mar! ¿Y TÚ ESTUVISTE EN ELLA?

-Sí, fui a rescatar a mi hermano. Fue capturado por la Marina.

_Flashback: Marineford. (Hace dos años.)_

_-El Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger ... Dragón el Revolucionario ... ¡Quien podría imaginar que los hijos de estos hombres serian hermanos de juramento! - Akainu comenzó a andar a Ace, quien perdió contra él cuando este se burlo de Shirohige. –Vuestra estirpe es un pecado en sí mismo. ¡No importa quién escape, me aseguro de no dejaros con vida! Mira atentamente ..._

_-¡Espera, Luffy! - grita Ace, mientras Akainu se dispone a terminar con Luffy. Entonces, surge el milagro: una espada se interpone en el camino del Almirante._

_-¿Qué demonios ...? - Una joven marine, cuya cara la tapaba una gorra que ponía "MARINE" y un pañuelo naranja, era quien bloqueaba el puño de magma de Akainu.- Tú ..._

_-¡No puedo pasar por esto sin hacer nada! ¡No tocarás a estos hombres! -La, por entonces, Contraalmirante Orenjikurēn protegió a Luffy ya Ace con una determinación asombrosa._

_-¿Quién ... eres? - pregunto Luffy, solo._

_-Solo una mujer que no permite que mueran más inocentes._

_-Esa mocosa ... -Shirohige y sus piratas así como todo Marineford, estaba impresionado por lo que quería.- ¡Hijos míos, protegió a Mugiwara Luffy, a Ace ya esa marine!_

_-¡No os preocupéis por mí! - dice la contraalmirante, cogiendo a ambos hermanos y lanzándolos para que los cogieran.- ¡Vosotros solo sacadlos de aquí! ¡Shirohige, no te puedes morir aún! ¡Tus hijos, su futuro ...! ¡Debes verlo con tus propios ojos!_

_Con estas palabras, la joven Gallion D. Kioko ganó el respeto del viejo Yonkou, mientras que la mujer llora de felicidad y sonríe a Luffy y a Ace debajo de su capucha._

En la actualidad ...

-¡¿Y esa marine fue quien os salvó a ti y a Ace?! - Natsu estaba alucinando con la historia de Marineford.

-Si. Gracias a ella, pude salvar a Ace.- Luffy tuvo otra vez su típica sonrisa.- No sé su nombre, pero quiero conocerla, para darle las gracias.

Después de que Natsu y Luffy hablaran, el Thousand Sunny llegó a una ciudad portuaria para recoger provisiones.

-¡Escuchad, tenemos una hora para recoger provisiones, tenemos que ser rápidos! - les ordeno Smoker. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo comenzó a trabajar… menos Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna fueron quienes tomaron algo.

-Tenemos que averiguar dónde están Erza y los demás. Estoy muy preocupada por ellos. –Dice Lucy, preocupada por sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Lucy, los encontraremos. –Le anima Lisanna.- Oiga, señor ...

-¡EH, CAMARERO! - le gritan Natsu y otro hombre de mediana edad con un tamaño masivo, con varios dientes rotos o desaparecidos, la nariz pronunciada y torcida, y un pecho muy grande y peludo. Su pelo es largo, grueso, negro y rizado; cae por la parte de atrás de su cuello, por debajo de un pañuelo negro. Su característica más distintiva es la pequeña barba negra desaliñada que crece alrededor de su mandíbula. Predomina su camisa roja y su tricornio negro sobre la telaleta de su cabeza. Tiene unos collares y unos anillos de oro y también lleva tres pistolas y dos botellas de ron metidas en su faja.

-¿Ocurre algo, señores?

-¡Esta tarta de cerezas está horrorosa / buenísima! - ambos se miran durante un momento y le dan un trago a sus bebidas. -¡Ahh / Arrgghh! ¡Esta bebida está increíblemente buena / mala!

-Muchacho, ¿no sabes nada de cómo comer bien o que te pasa? - comenzó el hombre.

-Tú eres quien debe mirarse tu problema con la comida, viejo.- le contesta el Dragon Slayer.

-Señores, no se pelen, por favor.

-Oiga señor, quiero 50 trozos de carne para mis amigos.

-A mí, 51 tartas de cereza para mis camaradas.

-60 trozos.

-70 tartas de cereza.

-80 trozos.

-¡100 tartas!

-¡TÚ LO QUE QUIERES ES PELEA, ¿VERDAD ?! –Ambos se encaran, furiosos.

-¡¿Os vais a pelear por algo así?! - dice Lisanna, incrédula.

-Hmmm ... -El hombre se marcha de allí con su comida fuera del establecimiento.

Al poco llegan personas, con pinta de delincuentes.

-¿Os habeis enterado? ¡La Marina está capturando magos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - comenzó uno de ellos.

-¡Eso ya es ridículo! ¡La magia son cuentos de críos! - le secunda otro. Natsu y compañía oyen esto y se enfada, hasta que el líder dice algo que le hace estalar.- Los más divertidos son los de Fairy Tail. ¡Esos idiotas, hablando de los sueños como si importaran algo! ¡Los idiotas que piensan en los sueños como ellos tienen ser solo la panda de borrachos que son!

-No permitiré que te rías de Fairy Tail. ¡Nosotros jamás nos rendimos ante nadie! **¡Y no dejes que nadie se ría de los sueños de mi familia! **\- Natsu corre e intenta golpearle, pero este lo esquiva y le estampa la cara contra el suelo.

-Vaya, un "mago" de Fairy Tail. Esto es increíble, probablemente hablábamos de vosotros. ¡Agregó que vuestra era de la magia llego a su fin, panda de fracasados!

Humillados y vencidos, los tres abandonan el lugar, cabreados por "permitir" que se rieran de su familia y su forma de vida, hasta que ...

-Con que la magia existe, ¿eh? - Lucy mira hacia donde está la voz.-¡Zehahahaha! ¡Esta tarta de cereza está realmente increíble!

-Usted es el de antes.- dice Lisanna.

-¿Por qué os sentís tan mal, señoritas? Sois vosotros quienes han ganado esa lucha. –Lucy y Lisanna exclaman sorprendidas, mientras que Natsu le mira simplemente. –Tú, muchacho, lo que tiene dicho ha sido increíble. Sabes conozco a alguien, igual que tú, con un espíritu y una ambición increíble.- Natsu se levanta, sacudiendo el polvo y mirando de nuevo a esa persona.- Esa "Nueva Era" que tanto se dice no es más que una mierda. ¿¡Qué la época en la que cualquier mago o pirata con ambición y sueños sueños imposibles ha llegado a su fin ?! ¡Qué chorrada! ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **¡Los sueños de la gente JAMAS mueren! **Dejad que se rían de vosotros, cuando apuntéis lo suficientemente alto, tendréis luchas que ni imagináis.

Los jóvenes magos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de aquel hombre.

-No perdáis más tiempo conmigo, tenéis prisa, ¿verdad? Espero que tengas suerte en lo que sea que estéis haciendo.

Natsu y las otras dos se dirigen al Sunny, con el discurso de ese pirata, muy presente.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Natsu: ¡Esta isla es espelúznate, me encanta!**

**Lucy: N-No me asustes, Natsu. Esto no me gusta ... ¿ZZ-ZOMBIS?**

**Los dos: En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡El señor de las sombras! ¡La isla del miedo, Thriller Bark!**

**Natsu: Y ... ¿¡un payaso!?**


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAP.10: ¡El SEÑOR DE LAS SOMBRAS! ¡LA ISLA DEL MIEDO, THRILLER BARK!**

**(¡Ya estoy de vuelta, damas y caballeros! Siento mucho la tardanza. Entre examenes, trabajos y demás, no di a basto. Dicho esto, aquí os traigo el capítulo 10.)**

_Después de la experiencia desagradable que tuvieron Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna, la tripulación se puso en camino de nuevo al "Mar de Niebla", que resultó ser Thriller Bark, una isla conocida por la tripulación de Luffy. De camino, Smoker volvió con noticias: los demás gremios de Fiore habían empezado a trabajar con la Marina para las capturas de Fairy Tail y el resto de los Mugiwara. Al adentrarse en la niebla en las profundidades ..._

-Ummm, ya he estado aquí antes- dijo el capitán pirata.

-Sí, esto se parece a Thriller Bark.- secundo el cyborg.

-Lo siento, esto puede que no tenga nada que ver, pero ... -empezó el antiguo Shichibukai.- Si esto es Thriller Bark, entonces Moria está aquí. Deberíamos irnos antes de tener problemas.

En ese momento, el dial de Luffy comienza un temblar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo, Luffy? - le pregunta Natsu.

-Mi dial está temblando.

-¿No temblaba cuando nos salvasteis a mis hermanas ya Franky? - diciendo Elfman, uniéndose a la conversación.- ¿Puede que algún miembro de Fairy Tail o de la tripulación de Luffy esté aquí?

-¡Natsu, echemos un vistazo!

-¡Sí, capitán!

-¡Luffy, Natsu! ¡Esperad! ¡El capitán no puede ir solo con un amigo! - les gritaba el constructor.

-Bien entonces, iremos todos juntos. Pero Moria es extremadamente peligroso. ¡No debemos bajar la guardia! - Les anuncia Jimbei.

**Desembarco e investigación en ****Thriller Bark ****. Empieza un sonar hasta el sótano. (One Piece Pirate Warriors OST.)**

Luffy y compañía desembarcaron en un amarre cercano. Lucy estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que Natsu estaba emocionado.

-¡¿What?! ¿Luchaste contra el zombi de un gigante? - El Dragon Slayer de fuego seguía oyendo las historias de Luffy.

-A-Aquí no hay zombis, ¿verdad? - la maga celestial estaba muy asustada.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí, tuvimos que luchar contra zombis, fantasmas ... y yo tuve que aguantar ... - Nami estaba muy afectada por su "estancia" en Thriller Bark, mientras que Lucy la consolaba y al mismo tiempo, lloraba cómicamente.

-¡Ah! ¡El dial vibra como nunca! ¡Hay alguien aquí, seguro! - Dejo Natsu.

-Pero no hay nadie. ¿Podrían encontrarse en esa mansión abandonada? - dijo el Gyojin.

-¡Vale, gente, vamos al lio!

-Maldito pirata ... ¡Bien, iré con ellos dos! - Fumador se dirige con ellos dos a la mansión. Al momento de llegar, las puertas se cierran, dejando a los tres atrapados.

-Pero que ...

-¡Kishishishi! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Mugiwara! - hablo entonces es una persona gigante con rasgos muy parecidos a demonios y el cuello de su camisa lo hacen parecido al cuello de un lagarto. Su diseño general se asemeja a una chalota gigante (similar a una cebolla). Él tiene dos cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su frente y puntos corriendo verticalmente desde la parte superior de su cara y abajo del cuello, lo cual es bastante largo y grueso en comparación con su cuerpo. Sus orejas y dientes son puntiagudos, mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo es relativamente gorda y rechoncha en comparación.

**Moria aparece y comienza la lucha. Empieza un sonar Hola Pesadilla. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST)**

-¿Moria? ¡Sal y lucha! - Grita Luffy.

En ese preciso momento, resultó en salir zombis del suelo, liderados por una mujer joven que un estilo de "Gothic Lolita", con negro, blanco y rojo brillante como colores en su atuendo. Su cabello rosa y largo lo lleva usando dos coletas con broches con forma de flor. Usa también una corona roja con una cruz. Sus mallas cubren completamente sus largas piernas y lleva una minifalda para combinar y también lleva una sombrilla roja.

-¿Creéis que Moria-sama va a salir por gente como vosotros? ¡Tenemos a alguien de habitación nivel de estupidez listo para vosotros!

-¡Oye, ¿a quién llamas estúpida?! - Lucy fue a por Perona, sin escuchar la advertencia de Nami.

-¡Lucy, no vayas a por ella! ¡Te va a ...! - Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Estúpida. **¡ ****Hueco negativo! **\- lanza un fantasma negativo que drena toda la voluntad de Lucy, quien cae de rodillas.

-Soy muy débil ... Ahora se todos se meten conmigo ... En mi próxima vida, quiero ser una almeja ... - dice la maga celestial, con una depresión severa.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué le has hecho? - Mira se comienza a enfadar.

-¡Horororororo! Soy la Princesa Fantasma, la usuaria de la **Horo Horo no Mi** . –Dice mientras crea fantasmas. Y mientras estáis con esto yo iré por código de barras.

Perona y varios capitanes zombi se dirigen al Sunny.

-¡No te lo permitaé! –Elfman se interpone en el camino de la mujer fantasma.- **¡Bestia Brazo! **–Agarra a un zombi y lo lanza contra Perona.

-¡Aparta tus asquerosas zarpas de mí! **¡Mini Hollow! **\- Le lanza un mini fantasma a Elfman.

-¡Ja, eso no te servirá de nada! ¡Los verdaderos hombres nunca nos deprimimos! Lo que no sabía es que Perona tenía una estrategia diferente.

**-¡Ghost Lap! **–El fantasma explota, dañando seriamente al mago bestia.

-¡Hermano! - Lisanna corre para socorrerlo. Jimbei cubre a los dos hermanos, protegiéndoos de los refuerzos enemigos.

**-¡Blanco golpe! **\- Fumador lanza su puño contra varios zombis, apoyando a Luffy ya Natsu.- ¡Mugiwara, Dragon Slayer, apartaos!

Ambos le hacen caso, poniéndose a cubierto.

-No os escapareis. **¡Baile Juite! **\- Fumador golpea un grupo de enemigos, para después volar en círculos, mandándolos al suelo.- El rango es solo un adorno. ¡Soy un marino imparable!

Natsu no se queda atrás y manda a volar a varios zombis.

-¡Esto es muy divertido! - El Dragon Slayer estaba emocionado, nunca había tenido pelear con tanta soltura antes.

-Agh… Ahora entiendo porque el Consejo Mágico.- Declarando el Vicealmirante, molesto por la actitud de Natsu.- ¡Yo, ocupo de la subordinada de Moria!

-¡Natsu, tú y yo iremos a la mansión! - Dice Luffy.

Fumador vuela hasta Perona, quien se enfrenta a la ira de Mirajane.

-Espera ... Yo ...

-No te voy a perdonar. –Mirajane desata su magia y se dispone a derrotarla cuando Fumador la salva de un ataque por la espalda.- Pero…

-¡Concéntrate, puedes atacarte sin más! ¡White Strike! - El área cercana a Fumador se envuelve en humo y lanza Perona por los aires, quien desaparece.

-Solo estoy jugando con vosotros. Si de verdad corriera peligro, no podríamos aquí.

-Mi nombre es Fumador El Cazador Blanco. ¡No lo olvides!

-Gracias, fumador-san. –Mira ataca a varios zombis, destruyendolos en el proceso.

-¡No te desconcentres! ¡Por cosas como esta, puedes morir!

-¡Así es como hablan los hombres! - Elfman ya estaba recuperado y enviando a todos los no muertos al interior de la isla.

-¡Hororororo! ¡Idiota! ¡Ese fantasma es solo una copia de mí! ¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa! - La Princesa Fantasma se ríe, divertida.

-A menos que no encuentren su verdadero cuerpo en el bosque, ¡nunca derrotaran a Perona-sama! - declara uno de los capitanes zombi, antes de que Perona le gritará.

-¡Deja de hablar, estúpido! ¡Si no eres mono, ni hables!

-Ya veo ... -Jimbei podría perder la batalla, desde su posición defendiendo el Sunny.- Así que, si queremos terminar con los fantasmas, tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo de esa chica y vencerla, ¿cierto?

-Eh, ¿dónde deberíamos buscar? - pregunta Natsu.

-¡Haré que me las pague por deprimirme! ¡Ven a mí, Virgo! - Lucy, ya recuperó el ataque de Perona invoca a Virgo.

-Saludos, princesa. ¿Desea castigarme? - dice el espíritu.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a esa mujer!

-Afirmativo.- dice mientras excava un túnel hasta Perona.

-¡PERO QUÉ ...! –Grita sorprendida, con los ojos salidos de la impresión.- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!

-Princesa, localizada al objetivo. Natsu-san, Luffy-san, necesito ayuda.

-¡Entendido! - Luffy y Natsu se dirigen a la posición de Virgo, cuando entran en un banco de niebla.

-Maldita sea. ¡No veo nada! - dice Natsu, fastidiado.- ¡Oye, chica fantasma, pelea conmigo!

-Los zombis dijeron que había una habitación secreta. ¿Tendremos que derribar las paredes que parezcan quebradizas? - dado Luffy, de manera pensativa. (Por increíble que parezca)

-Déjamelo a mí, Luffy. **¡Karyū no Tekken** ! –Natsu comienza a destruir las paredes, una detrás de otra.

-¡Buena idea! **¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling! **\- Luffy imita a Natsu y comienza a destruir todo el área.

-¡Oi, dejad de destruir mi Thriller Bark otra vez! - Grito el maestro de las sombras.

\- "Menos mal que Luffy no es miembro de Fairy Tail" - consideró Lisanna.

-¡Ahí estás! - Ambos atraviesan la pared y ven a Perona luchando contra Virgo.

-¡Alejaos de mí! –Virgo cava un túnel, haciendo que Perona caiga en el.

\- **¡Gomu Gomu no Yari! **\- Luffy junta sus piernas y lanza una patada con embajadas a la vez, causando un gran daño en la mujer.

-Ugh ... ¡Este no es un momento para estar fuera de mi cuerpo! Solo por esta vez, ¡me retiro! - Perona huye volando.

-¡Yosh! ¡Gracias, criada! - Luffy da las gracias a Virgo, con su estupidez habitual.

-De nada, Luffy-san.- dice antes de desaparecer.

-¿Ha derrotado incluso a Perona? Está bien, ¡os toca!

**Enemigo poderoso afectado por el dial. Empieza un sonar Apariencia Rabia. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST.)**

De repente aparecen Chopper y Brook, acompañados de Wendy, Charle y Happy.

-¡Yohohohoho! ¡Los matare a todos! - dado el esqueleto, envuelto en una niebla morada.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Dónde estáis, desgraciados ?! ¡Venid aquí para que pueda destruiros!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto es muy divertido, matar a todos! - Gritaba Wendy, con un cambio de la personalidad muy drástico.

-¿Wendy-chan ...? ¿Eres tú ...? - Lisanna estaba aterrorizada, Wendy JAMAS había sido así.

-¿Esa cosa puede hacer esto? - Mirajane estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Oh, si hijo Chopper y Brook, con los dos gatos y "Wedy"! ¡Me alegro de que estéis bien! - Dado el pirata de goma, con su estupidez habitual.

-¡Feliz, estas bien! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, amigo! - Feliz golpe a Natsu, con más que sorprendente habilidad.- ¡Feliz, soy yo! ¡Natsu!

-¡Natsu, Luffy, ten cuidado! ¡No hijo de fiar! –Franky golpea a Happy, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo en el aire.

-Si no te puedo cortar, es que no valgo como espadachín. ¡Allá voy! - Brook se dispone a atacar a Natsu, aunque este le bloquea. - **Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri-** Brook emplea una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en caminar hacia el oponente como en su técnica **Hanauta Sancho, Yahazu Giri,** solo que esta vez corta al oponente con su espada rodeada de su poder de alma, logrando rasgar al oponente y dejándole una gran cicatriz hecha de hielo. Natsu derrite el hielo, pero recibe el corte.

-¡Natsu! - Lucy corre a ayudarlo, cuando se arrepiente Wendy se para delante de ella, con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! **\- genera un torbellino grande de cada uno de sus brazos, que gira y gira para atacar a los blancos de los alrededores, llevándose por delante a Lucy y muchos marines.

-Yo me ocupo de esta joven, tú ayuda a Natsu, Lucy-san. –Jimbei se interpone entre Wendy y Lucy.

-Maldito pez ... ¡Te voy a despedazar!

_Con Natsu ... _

\- **¡Karyū no Shageki! **\- Natsu lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta Brook, provocando daños al ser peligrosos.

-No está mal ... **-¡Gavote Bond en Avant! **-Brook se impulsa hacia delante para proporcionar una estocada con la espada muy potente, aunque Dragon Slayer la esquiva, eso sí, resintiéndose de la herida de antes.

-Agh ... Maldición ... **¡Karyū no Tekken! **–Natsu golpea un arroyo con su puño en llamas, mandándolo a una corta logrando además que recobrara el sentido.

-Oh, parece que estaba cegado ... Aunque no tengo ojos para estar ciego.

-Tranquilo, Brook ... - Natsu se tambalea y casi cae cuando Elfman le coge.

-¡No te preocupes, hermano huesudo! ¡Nos encargamos de todo, como los verdaderos hombres!

Brook corta a varios zombis con su espada.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado. ¡Pagaré esta deuda con mi espada! Aunque ... ¡estoy muerto de miedo!

-¿¡Te ha mirado al espejo últimamente!? - le grita Lucy, pasmada.

\- "Oh, vaya, han vuelto a la normalidad" .- piensa Moria.- "Pero es interesante, ¿por qué se han vuelto locos?"

-¡Los enemigos! ¡Voy a terminar con vosotros! **¡Kung Fu Point! **\- Chooper comienza a atacar a todos con movimientos de kung fu.

-Lo siento, amigo reno. Pero no puedo permitir que ataques a la señorita Lucy.- Era Capricornio, uno de los espíritus de Lucy.

-Por favor, Capricornio, no le hagas daño, por favor. Es un amigo mío, ¡no sabe lo que hace!

-No se preocupe, señorita Lucy, me ocupare de salvarle. –Capricornio patea a Chopper con la fuerza suficiente para devolverle el sentido.

-¿Eh, que ocurre ...? ¿Por qué estoy peleando con vosotros? - pregunta el médico de los Mugiwara.

-Tranquilo, Chopper, todo fue culpa del dial.- le dice Luffy, feliz de recuperar a su compañero.

-No sé lo que ocurre, ¡pero podéis contar conmigo!

-¡Por favor, ayuda a Natsu! - Elfman lleva al herido Natsu con Chopper. Después de un breve diagnóstico, el médico venda a Natsu y lo cura. De repente aparece un hombre de aspecto más bien delgado, pero sin embargo tiene los músculos bien marcados, espalda ancha y cuerpo fibroso. Su pelo es de color azul y posee una apariencia un tanto inusual, que recuerda a la de un payaso, como para su impresión epíteto. Tiene una nariz grande, redonda y coloreada de rojo vivo que es, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, su nariz auténtica y natural, con la que murió y la cual también recuerda irremediablemente al aspecto típico de los payasos. Lo acompañaba un hombre que vestía un chaleco sin mangas de rayas azules y blancas verticales y también llevaba un corbatín rosa, pantalón color crema y tenis blancas y azules, aunque su faceta más característica es su pelo en forma del número tres. Eran Buggy, "El Payaso Estrella" y Galdino (Mr.3), quienes habían llegado sin previo aviso.

-He oído que hay un tesoro por aquí ... ¿No me habré perdido? - Dijo Buggy, afectado por no poder encontrar tesoros.

-Buggy, mira. ¿Ese no es Mugiwara? - le señala Sr. 3.

-¿De veras? - El payaso se recompone de inmediato, pensando en uno de sus planos disparados.- El Gobierno Mundial quiere sus cabezas. ¡Es la ocasión perfecta para dar a conocer la Gran Alianza Pirata-Maga!

-Mmm ... Esos no están con Mugiwara. Si se matan entre ellos, será más fácil para mí. ¡Kishishishi! -¡Prepárate, Dragon Slayer! - Feliz intenta atacar a Natsu, pero es bloqueado por Mira.

-Feliz, toma. –Le enseña un pescado y luego vuelve a la normalidad.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?

¿Tan fácil ha sido? - pregunta Nami, con una cara de incredulidad.

-¡Feliz, amigo! –Natsu y Happy se abrazan.- ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

-Anda, es Buggy. - Dice Luffy, sin sorprenderse.

-¡Maldito idiota de goma! ¡Se acabo tu existencia! ¡Preparad la Bola Buggy!

**Pelea contra Buggy. Suena Buggy Theme. ****(One Piece Pirate Warriors OST.)**

-¡Listos para disparar! - los artíficieros que se enfrentan a disparar contra el Sunny, aunque Franky les dispara, detonándolas en vuelo.

\- ¡Gyahahahaha! ¡Acabad con ellos! - Bugggy no se da cuenta de que la enfurecida Wendy está detrás de él.

-Muere, payaso. **¡Tenkū Haya! **-Wendy rodea en una de sus piernas una gran concentración de aire en forma de torbellino para arrojarla a su objetivo de una patada. Sin embargo, la parte superior del pirata se separa, esquivando el golpe.- ¡Pero que ...!

-¡Gyajajajaja! ¿Sorprendida? Soy usuario de la **Bara - Bara no Mi. **Me permite separar mis partes del cuerpo y luchar con ellos independientes entre sí. Esto quiere decir también que soy inmune a las estocadas, cortadas y ataques de cortes, el ataque, solo lo separan de mi cuerpo.- Explico Buggy, alardeando de sus poderes.

-¡Oooohhh, ese es nuestro capitán Buggy! - Uno de sus subordinados admira a Buggy, mientras que el resto lloran de emoción.

\- "Ese tipo no puede ser un pirata" - pensaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, estupefactos por la actitud de Buggy.

-Ahora veras. **¡Festival Bara Bara! **\- Buggy se "divide", creando un torbellino con su cuerpo y atrapando a Wendy y mandándola a una pared. -¿¡Qué te ha parecido eso, mocosa inútil ?! ¡Este es el poder de un hombre legendario!

Al momento, el dial que mantenía a Dragon Slayer del cielo enloquecida se rompe, devolviéndola a la normalidad, al mismo tiempo se desmayaba.

\- **Gomu Gomu no ... ¡Sello! **–Luffy le propina una patada al payaso pirata en el estomago. Coge a Wendy y se la lleva a donde está el Sunny.

-¡Wendy! - Charle había vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a Nami.- Chopper, ¿se recuperará?

-No te preocupes, yo la cuido. –El médico la coge, llevándosela al interior del código de barras.

-Vosotros ... ¿Crees que podéis enfrentaros a la Gran Alianza Pirata-Maga y salir con vida?

-Um, la Gran Alianza Pirata-Maga ... ¿Se lo ha inventado o de verdad que va en serio?

De repente, una sombra venta del suelo revelando la identidad de Moria.

-¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas con la ayuda de los demás!

**Pelea contra Moria. ****Suena Hola Pesadilla. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST)**

_Moria, anteriormente uno de los Shichibukai. _

-Deberían comenzar a cansarse pronto. Quizás sus sombras sean útiles para mis zombis ... ¡Kishishishi!

-¡Moria ha avanzado! ¡Chicos, fortaleció las defensas del Sunny! - El Gyojin se dirige a la habitación de Moria, seguido por Lucy.

Mientras Buggy está en el bosque perdido.

-¡Mugiwara, prepárate! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Tú también estas perdido? - le habla una mujer que aparenta no más de 20 años. Tiene el pelo color negro y largo hasta los hombros.Viste con una remera verde, probablemente escotada que, a demás, deja al descubierto su ombligo. Lleva también una falda rosada que le llega hasta arriba de las rodillas. Sobre esto tiene una bata blanca de científico, un sombrero blanco con adornos en beiche y rojo que se asemeja a un sombrero de vaquero y unas gafas redondas sin nada especial.

-¿Y tú eres ...? –Dice el pirata.

-Me llamo Daphne. Ahora hablemos de negocios, amigo pirata... -habla la mujer, captando el interés de Buggy.

Mientras con Moria ...

\- **¡Ladrillos murciélagos! **\- Moria crea varios murciélagos hechos con su sombra para atacar al enemigo o para bloquear los golpes de Smoker, quien está en una lucha encarnizada.

-Ha tenido suerte. **Tsuno - ****Tokage. **\- Moria invoca a su sombra y la conversión es un arma (un cuchillo) con forma de lagarto para atravesar al oponente y provocarle una gran herida a Fumador, sin embargo, solo le atraviesa gracias a sus poderes de humo.

-Mmm ... Se acabo, Ex-Shichibukai. –Golpea a Moria mandándolo lejos.

El Señor de las Sombras jadea, agotado por los enfrentamientos.

-Uff ... Uff ... ¿De verdad crees que tienes una posibilidad de vencerme? - dados mientras varios zombis sales del suelo. ¡Kishishishi! ¡Esto es un campo de batalla, cuantos más muertos, más crecerán mis ejércitos!

Antes de que el vicealmirante con el poder del humo estuviera arrinconado, un torrente de agua los frena y derrota.

-¿¡Agua del mar ?!

-Parece que el mar os ha debilitado, zombis ... - Jimbei y Lucy aparecerán, dispuesto a terminar con Moria.

-No puedo entender como podéis ser tan insolentes ... - Coge un puñado de sombra y se las introduce en su cuerpo.- **¡Shadow Asgard! **¡Recibé vuestras sombras! ¡Jimbei y Heartfilia! - Se hace enorme y empuña dos espadas.

-No te preocupes, Lucy-san. Yo me encargo de todo.- le asegura Jimbei a la maga celestial, mientras que una de las espadas de Moria se dirige hacia él.- **Karate Gyojin. ¡ ****Samehada Shotei! -** es una técnica en la que Jinbe golpea la mano de una espadachín para detener el golpe con la espada. Sin embargo, cuando Moria intenta devolverle el golpe, Capricornio aparece y le inmoviliza.

-¡Ahora, Jimbei! - Lucy le anima, con la llave del espíritu en su mano.

-¡Gracias! **¡Samegawara Seiken! **\- Jinbe lanza un puñetazo al pecho de su oponente, pero no haciéndolo con fuerza sino manipulando el vapor de agua para que el golpe atraviese al oponente, lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Moria de un golpe.

-¡Maldición, ese Jimbei siempre en medio ...! Aunque descubrió algo. Ese dial aparentemente hace que el que se vuelva loco y salvaje ... Es muy interesante ... ¡Kishishishi!

_Ya en el Sunny ..._

-¡Cauce seco de un río! ¡Helicóptero! ¡Estáis bien! ¡Menos mal! - exclamaba Nami.

-Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Sanji, Zoro, Usopp y Robin.

-Sin olvidarnos de Erza, Gray y el resto de Fairy Tail.- le recordaba Lisanna a Luffy.- Jimbei-san, ¿sabe dónde podemos encontrarlos?

-Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada.

-Entonces, ¿volvemos a esa isla de hielo y fuego? - Natsu iba con un gran vendaje en la zona del pecho, con Wendy con un aparato vendaje en la cabeza.

-El Gobierno Mundial habrá puesto una fuerte vigilancia en Punk Hazard.- Fumador de información, con sus dos puros en la boca.- Si vamos con nuestros efectivos actuales, moriremos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no habláis con mi padre? - aparece entonces un hombre que se veía mucho a Luffy. Sin embargo, se veía mucho más serio que Luffy, y también era un poco más alto y más musculoso. También lucía pecas que le daban un aspecto bastante infantil y tendía a hacer una expresión de cara incrédula levantando su ceja izquierda. Tenía un tatuaje en su espalda con el símbolo de Shirohige (huesos morados formando una cruz detrás de una calavera púrpura con un bigote blanco), que él describió como su orgullo y alegría. Tenía un tatuaje en su bíceps izquierdo superior que tenían "ASCE" verticalmente con la "S" tachada. Llevaba botas negras, pantalón negro hasta la rodilla con una cinta naranja ojal con tachuelas, y una bolsa azul con cinturón alrededor de su pierna izquierda. También tenía un cinturón corto en el segundo lugar con una gran roja "A" en la hebilla de plata por encima de su cadera derecha, pero lo dejó desgranado y roscado el extremo libre a lo largo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos. Una daga en una zona verde colgaba de su cadera izquierda. En el brazo izquierdo, use un Log Pose y un brazalete de rayas rojas y blancas alrededor de su muñeca, una guardia de codo naranja, y su tatuaje de "ASCE". Lleva un collar de cuentas rojas y un sombrero de color naranja con dos emoticonos azul, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, y un collar de cuentas rojas sentado sobre el borde.

-¡Como! –Grito Luffy, muy contento.

-¿TÚ eres Ace? - Natsu estaba intentado ir con Ace, hasta que Chopper y Lucy se lo impidieron.

-Te he estado buscando, Natsu D. Dragneel. Mi jefe y un amigo suyo están interesados en ti y en tus amigos.

-RE.? No tengo ninguna D en medio.

\- "Jefe" ... ¿Hablas de Shirohige? - El vicealmirante y los de Grand Line estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que uno de los Yonkou esté interesado por unos magos.

-Lo siento, estoy ayudando a Luffy a encontrar a sus amigos y él me ayuda a encontrar a los míos.- Ambos amigos chocan los cinco, mientras que el hermano mayor de Luffy sonríe, haciendo que Mirajane se sonroje.

-Esa es la razón principal por la que deberíais verle. Seguro que él puede ayudar.

-Dragneel, Shirohige no es un pirata como los demás.- Fumador intenta persuadir a Natsu de no ir a hablar con ese hombre.

-Si puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Fairy Tail, iré.

-¡Es más fuerte que Acnologia, estúpido! ¡Si la conversación no va bien, moriréis sin remedio! - Todo Fairy Tail se estremeció al oído de nuevo el nombre de ese dragón. Fue increíblemente difícil vencer y ahora pensar que era un humano MÁS fuerte que él ...

-¡Al jefe no le trae sin cuidado las vidas de otros! - Le recrimina Jimbei.

-Luffy ... -Natsu y Luffy se miran, ambos sonriendo.

-Claro que vamos. A Ace ya Jimbei les cae bien ese viejo y me ayudo a salvar a Ace. ¡Iremos!

-¡QUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! –Todos estaban asustados de la decisión de ir a conocer al que era llamado como "El Rey del Mar".

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Natsu: Un hombre capaz de enfrentarse a Acnologia de igual a igual… ¡Quiero conocerle!**

**Luffy: Te caerá bien, es buena gente.**

**Natsu: Y me enfrenté a Ace también. ¡Será genial!**

**Los dos: En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: Los piratas más fuertes. Natsu vs Shirohige y Ace.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAP.11: LOS PIRATAS MÁS FUERTES. NATSU CONTRA SHIROHIGE Y ACE.**

_Los Yonkou Los cuatro piratas que gobiernan la segunda mitad de Grand Line. " __Akagami" Shanks, "Big Mom" __Charlotte Linlin, el "Rey de las Bestias" Kaido ... Cualquiera de estos tres piratas de renombre era un enemigo temible, pero de este grupo de reyes, había una persona que sobrepasaba con creces: " Shirohige "Edward Newgate" el hombre capaz de destruir el mundo. Su poder era tal que era capaz de determinar el equilibrio de los poderes mundiales. Luffy y Natsu, tras recuperar a Chopper, un arroyo junto a Wendy con Happy y Charle, siguieron los consejos de Portgas D. Ace, quien les mostró el camino para reunirse con Shirohige._

En el Sunny, todo el mundo estaba pensativo. Normal en aquella situación, iban al único hombre que había sido capaz de enfrentarse al Rey de los Piratas. Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban asustados: Acnologia fue el responsable de la muerte de Igneel, entre otras. Les resultaba imposible que un humano, incluso para los siete Dragon Slayer elegidos, fuera capaz de luchar contra él y mucho menos vencerlo. Bueno, todos menos dos personajes: Luffy y Natsu estaban hablando con Ace sobre Newgate.

-¡Quiero luchar contra él! - El Dragon Slayer de fuego siempre estaba deseoso de luchar contra enemigos fuertes.

-¡Oye, Natsu, yo también quiero pelear contra él! –Dijo Luffy.

-Los dos estáis muy emocionados. ¡Pero mi padre no perderá contra vosotros dos! –Proclama Ace, con gran orgullo.

\- "Esos dos están mal de la cabeza" - pensó todo el mundo. Por fin llegaron a una isla donde están los "Piratas de Shirohige" en plena fiesta. Hasta que aparece un anciano, muy conocido en Fairy Tail.

-¡Natsu, chicos! ¡Estáis aquí! - Natsu y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprenden al ver a su maestro Makarov, bebiendo y comiendo con los piratas.

-Ma- Maestro, ¿eres tú ...? –Mirajane tartamudea, puesto que creía que su maestro podría haber…

-¡MAESTRO! - Lisanna corre al anciano, abrazándolo y estampándolo sin que contra una roca, para risa de los piratas.- ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Oi, ten cuidado con mi tío. –Aparece entonces un hombre alto, musculoso, rubio y con una mirada algo adormecida en su rostro. Viste una chaqueta púrpura abierta y una faja azul clara adornada con un cinturón de color dorado. Posee pantalones largos de color gris oscuro y sandalias negras; necesita en su pierna izquierda lo que parece ser algún tipo de decoración de paja. En su primera aparición, su pecho estaba desnudo, mientras que en sus apariciones posteriores tiene una cruz y el símbolo del bigote de las Piratas de Shirohige tatuado en él. Era Marco el "Fénix", capitán de la 1º división de las Piratas de Shirohige y la mano derecha de dicho pirata.- Vaya, si son Natsu y parte de Fairy Tail. Y como no, el hermano pequeño de Ace. Qué grata sorpresa.

-¡Ah, eres tú, cabeza piña! - dijo Luffy, alegre, sin que Marco le diera importancia al mote.- ¡Gracias por salvarme hace dos años!

-Ni lo menciones, fue un placer.

-Espera, ¿cómo que "tío"? - pregunto Lucy a Marco. –No sabía que el maestro tenía un sobrino.

-Es más simple de lo que piensas: es un gran amigo del viejo y para nosotros, es miembro de nuestra familia.

-Maestro, ¿eso es cierto? - le pregunta Elfman a Makarov, quien tiene un chichón a consecuencia del golpe de antes.

-Sí, así es. Newgate y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes y desde entonces, él y su familia son grandes amigos de Fairy Tail.

-Gurararararara. ¿Han llegado tus hijos, Makarov? - habla un hombre que tenía un tamaño anormalmente grande para un ser humano, alrededor de cinco veces el tamaño de un adulto normal; ya pesar de llevar sobre los hombros una pesada chaqueta de capitán blanca con el símbolo de su tripulación, su torso sigue estando lleno de cicatrices está al descubierto. También tiene la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo, pero el rasgo que más destacaba en su apariencia era el gran bigote blanco con forma de media luna. Era el "Rey del Mar" y el más fuerte de los Yonkou, "Shirohige" Edward Newgate, quien ya imponía bastante. Decir que todos los de la Marina, Fairy Tail, incluso los Mugiwara estaban asustados, era quedarse BASTANTE corto. El único miembro que no estaba asustado era Natsu, quien no tenía miedo, todo lo contrario, estaba entre emocionado por poder ver a alguien más fuerte que Acnologia y, por otro lado, se sentía extrañamente, como si estuviera en casa.

-Eh, muchacho ... Esa bufanda ... No sé muy bien el porqué, pero me recuerda al viejo Igneel.- dijo el pirata para sorpresa de Natsu.

-Viejo, ¿conociste a mi padre? - le pregunta el Dragon Slayer.

-Así es. Era un gran rival ... y un gran amigo. Luchamos en un par de ocasiones contra la Marina y el resto de mocosos de la época.

\- "Vaya ... Yo no tenía ni idea ..." - piensa el maestro del gremio, preguntándose qué otros secretos tenía Igneel.

-Shirohige-osan, ¿cómo estás? - le pregunta Luffy.

-Muchacho, veo que sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre. Seguro que sigues empeñado en ser el Rey de los Piratas, ¿eh?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú seguro que quieres serlo, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento, pero sé el Rey de los Piratas!

-¡Y yo seré el más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail, anciano, a mí no me asustas! - secunda Natsu, lleno de entusiasmo. A Shirohige le gusta la actitud de Natsu, le recuerda mucho a Ace ya Luffy.

-Estáis muy seguros de vosotros mismos, malditos niños. Creéis podréis superar, no solo a mí, sino toda una generación más fuerte que vosotros. Y tú, mocoso dragón, el mundo es muy grande. ¡Nada de los que ha visto es comparable a este mar! ¿¡Crees que tienes lo necesario para luchar por tus amigos ?!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pirata de pacotilla! - dice Natsu, muy convencido de su victoria. Su última declaración resultó toda una declaración de guerra a los Piratas de Shirohige, ya que toda la tripulación consideraba a su capitán como un padre, en especial Ace, quien no pudo controlar que alguien se riera del hombre que salvó su vida. Fairy Tail estaba temblando de miedo, Natsu podía ser un bruto, pero no era ni lejos tan tonto como para retardar a uno de los humanos más poderosos de todo Grand Line ...

Sin embargo, Shirohige se limita a sonreír.

-Hablas mucho para ser un crío. Bien, ¿qué te parece si ponemos a prueba tus palabras? - le propone el viejo pirata.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir luchar contra ti?

-Claro. Veamos si eres capaz de hacer algo más que hablar.

-¡Puedes darlo por hecho! ¡Haré tu prueba y te derrotaré! - Dice el Dragon Slayer, yendo a prepararse para una gran pelea. Marco, intranquilo, se acerca a su padre.

-Viejo, ¿qué planeas? - le pregunta el fénix.

-Bien, veamos de lo que es capaz este chaval ... A ver si es igual que el chico del sombrero de paja. Gurararara ...

En una especie de arena improvisada, los dos contenidos se encuentran, con la banda de las Piratas de Shirohige, el G-5 de la Marina, los Mugiwara y Fairy Tail mirando en la distancia. Marco ve a Lucy preocupada y se dirige a ella.

-No te preocupes, padre nunca mataría a otros sin pensar.

-¿En serio? - le responde la maga celestial.

-Por supuesto, Lucy. –Makarov se une a la conversación, mientras observa la pirata capaz de destruir el mundo.- Edward no es del tipo de personas que mata sin piedad. Solo se enfurece cuando uno de sus hijos o uno de sus amigos está en peligro.

-¡Shishishishi! El viejo y su banda me ayudan mucho cuando salvamos a Ace. –Interrumpe Luffy.

En la arena ...

**Combate entre Natsu y Shirohige: 1º ronda. Suena Marineford Bay # 1 (One Piece Burning Blood OST)**

-Prepárate, Shirohige. ¡Voy a derrotarte! - le grita Natsu, listo para luchar con él.

_Uno de los Yonkou y el hombre más fuerte del mundo, "Shirohige", Edward Newgate._

-Gurararara ... ¡Me haces reír, chico! –Dice Shirohige, mientras agarra su fiel naginata (una clase de bisento) con gran habilidad, casi logra golpear a Natsu, quien logra esquivarle por poco.-

Estabas tan entusiasmado que no has logrado ver lo que hay más allá de tus narraciones.

\- **¡ ****Guren Karyū Ken! -** Ataca a su contrincante con varios golpes consecutivos que imbuidos con fuego de Dragón Slayer ocasionan más daño. Cada uno de estos golpes ocasiona una poderosa explosión, sin embargo, Shirohige cierra su puño, del que se crea una esfera blanca y cuando lo envía a Natsu, «agrieta» el aire con un golpe enviando devastadoras ondas de choque en la dirección a la que ve Debido a su enorme poder ofensivo y gran velocidad, este ataque es una defensa severa, interrumpiendo el ataque antes de que llegue a él.

Fairy Tail está asombrado por el poder de Shirohige, pues era muy parecido a la magia de Gildarts.

-Es el poder del padre, la **Gura Gura no Mi**, el poder de provocar terremotos en cualquier lugar. –Les habla un hombre grande, musculoso, fuertemente armado, pecho ancho y piel oscura. Su cara es larga, en su cabeza tiene líneas negras por barba y peinado. Sus piernas son relativamente delgadas, en comparación con sus fuertes y gruesos brazos y presenta un ceño permanentemente fruncido. La armadura oscura que viste y su estilo de cabello son muy similares a la de un guerrero samurái, con hombreras negras provistas de tornillos rojos. En su pecho tiene una coraza verde, nuestras partes delanteras y traseras están conectadas por tirantes metálicos sobre su clavícula. Lleva un cinturón dorado, grande y elaborado, sobre lo que parece una falda verde nuevamente similar a las usadas por los samurái, con una decoración dorada cerca del borde. También calza botas claveteadas y pantalones igualmente claveteados. Era "Diamante Jozu", capitán de la 3º división de las Piratas de Shirohige.- Soy Jozu, pero no os preocupes por vuestro amigo, es bastante fuerte.

-Gracias, Jozu-san, pero es que no podemos estar tranquilos. –Le dice Mira, quien estaba asombrada por el poder del viejo pirata. Sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer de fuego se ríe.

-¡Viejo, eres como una combinación del maestro y Gildarts! ¡Esto es un gran entrenamiento! -Dice Natsu, que cambia una expresión seria. –Parece que le caes bien a mi viejo ya Luffy, ¡pero tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero protegerlos a todos!

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando? Solo el poder puede convertirse en un hombre.- dice mientras golpea con su arma a Natsu, lanza por los aires le golpea con un terremoto, mandándolo al otro extremo. Natsu tose un poco de sangre, pero se mantiene firme.

**-¡Guren ****Bakuenjin! -**Después de una serie de ataques destructivos, termina con un torrente de llamas con forma de espada que golpea al enemigo en una formación en espiral. Cada vez que estas golpean al enemigo, explotan y queman al enemigo. Descrita como la técnica definitiva del Dragon Slayer, este ataque es tan poderoso y destructivo que ha podido romper a través de las escamas de un dragón que se sabe que tienen capacidad de resistencia muy grande. Sin embargo, Shirohige alza su bisento y lo mueve por encima de suya, disipando el torrente de llamas, eso sí, un poco quemado. Shirohige carga contra Natsu, esta vez terminando con una estocada, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer tenga una herida grave. Ambos se miran y sonríen: ambos disfrutan del combate. Luffy y compañía miran el combate, expectantes. En ese momento Natsu salta y carga un golpe,

-Ahora juntando el fuego y el rayo ... - Sonríe, activando su Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas, pensando en esta técnica derrotaría a Shirohige.-… **¡Raienryū no Hōkō!** \- Una versión alternativa, un Rugido del Dragón de Fuego más potente. Él combina tan vertiginosa con su fuego, la recopilación de ellos dentro de su boca y liberando hacia el oponente. Esto genera una explosión muy grande y destructiva de chispas que produce una inmensa cantidad de luz y es capaz de viajar a grandes distancias, causando grandes daños por donde pasa.

-¡Natsu está dándolo todo, como un verdadero hombre! - exclama Elfman.

-¡Súper Natsu, dale donde duele! - secunda Franky, haciendo su típica pose.

Pero los Piratas de Shirohige y Luffy saben que esto no ha terminado.

-Interesante, chico ... Pero es demasiado brillante para mi gusto. –Dice mientras clava su bisento en el rugido de Natsu y lo disipa solo con un soplido. Fairy Tail, incluso Natsu y Makarov estaban sorprendidos, nadie había podido frenar un ataque así ... ¡y mucho menos soplarle y apagarlo con esa facilidad!

-Si tanto te gusta jugar con fuego, enciende una fogata bien grande, chico dragón.- dice el pirata simplemente. Natsu tenía la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, solo sabía que él era un rival muy difícil.

-Padre, deja que me enfrente a él.- aparece Ace, dispuesto a luchar contra Natsu.

-Ace, esta pelea es mía y del muchacho.- comienza Shirohige, pero Natsu le corta.

-De acuerdo, está bien.

-¡NATSU, IDIOTA! –Le grita todo Fairy Tail.

-¿¡No ves que este hombre te está poniendo contra las cuerdas ?! –Le espeta Lucy, muy preocupada por él.

-¡Haz caso a Lucy, idiota! –Le secunda Nami. Incluso si no te enfrentaras a él, Ace es muy fuerte. ¡Incluso Luffy tiene problemas contra él!

-Así es más emocionante.- dice el Dragon Slayer, ignorando las advertencias de los demás.

-Gurararara. Ace, encárgate de terminar con él. –Shirohige se retira, deja a Ace ya Natsu el resto del combate.

" _Hiken" Ace, capitán de la 2º división de las Piratas de Shirohige._

**Combate entre Ace y Natsu. 2º ronda. (Fairy Tail - Sannin No Dragon Slayers 3 OST.)**

-Será mejor que te rindas, puede que seas un Dragon Slayer, pero yo soy "fuego". - dice sonriente.

-Por fin ... Quería luchar contra ti, Ace.- le contesta Natsu, igual de sonriente. –Luffy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Vaya, gracias. Pero no voy a perder ... Por el bien del viejo, venceré a todos los que se metan con nosotros. **¡Hiken! **\- Es el ataque característico de Ace y al cual le debe su epíteto y consiste en lanzar, desde su puño, una enorme cantidad de fuego que quema todo a su alrededor. Natsu lo bloquea con un **Karyū no Tekken,** lo que provoca un choque explosivo.

-Luffy no bromea, eres muy fuerte. **¡Karyū no Enchū ****! -** Después de que enciende la punta de su codo, Natsu usa esa llama para impulsar su puño, y mandar a Ace por los aires, que no lo puede lograr por la capacidad Logia que tiene. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Es igual que Smokey!

\- **Shinka: Shiranui. **\- Ace le da una patada a Natsu, mandándolo al cielo y crea un par de lanzas de fuego que atraviesan a Natsu y lo queman. –Je.

Entonces Natsu se ven las lanzas, aunque le costó, puesto que Ace logro herirle.

-Gracias por el fuego ... ¡Esta realmente bueno! - le agradece Natsu.

-¡Oh, es cierto que puedes comer fuego! ¡Increíble, eres un buen rival! A ver si puedes comer esto: **¡Higan! -** disparas rápidas balas de fuego que impactan contra el Dragon Slayer.

**\- ****¡Karyū no Shageki! **-Natsu lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta Ace, provocando daños al ser afectados.

\- "Natsu ... Te ha vuelto muy fuerte". –Piensa orgulloso el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Ambos están cansados después de un largo enfrentamiento, hasta que Shirohige llega hasta donde están Ace y Natsu.

-Gurararararara ... Ace, para justo ahí. ¿Por qué no te rindes?

-Padre ... -Ace iba a replicar, pero ve la sonrisa de su padre y él también sonríe.- Tienes razón, ya está bien.

Natsu cae sonriendo, mientras todo Fairy Tail corre a ver como esta. Pasan un par de horas hasta que despierta.

-Vaya, vaya ... Mira ese espíritu ... -Dice el capitán de la 1º división. No está mal, hijo de Igneel.

-Tienes mucha suerte de Erza no esté por aquí, sino ... le reprende Mirajane, ayudando a Wendy y a Chopper a sanar sus heridas.

-Natsu, ha sido una completa estupidez.- Le secunda Wendy.

-Lo siento ... ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado! - Natsu tenía muchos arañazos, hematomas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

-Sigo sin creerme que Ace-san sea capaz de quemarte.- Mirajane no podría dejar de pensar en Ace desde que le conoció.- Es muy fuerte.

-Gurararara ... Bien hecho, mocoso. Supongo que os ayudare a encontrar a vuestra familia.

Fairy Tail recibe la noticia con suma alegría. Makarov simplemente se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias viejo! ¡Eres una buena persona! - le sonríe Natsu.

-Ahora veo que eres más que un bocazas. Admiro esa osadía que heredaste de tu padre. Además me recuerdas mucho a Ace y al chico del sombrero de paja. Aunque ... solo tengo una condición.

-¿Una condición? - le pregunta Luffy.

-Bien, Mugiwara ... Escuchad tú y tus amigos. Es sobre ese dial que tenéis. No sé qué es lo que hace, pero hasta vosotros dos sabéis lo poderoso qué es. La cuestión es que el Gobierno Mundial, el Consejo Mágico y la Marina persiguen los diales, así como la caza recompensa de ambos lugares os perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo, o incluso más si cabe.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.

\- "¡De eso nada, estúpido de goma!" - piensa Lucy, mientras despotricaba cómicamente.

-Aunque Nariz Roja, el líder de la Gran Alianza - Maga, no sea una preocupación ... - continúa Shirohige. –Ya se han reunido en un número considerable de piratas y magos oscuros, lo que quiere decir que se ha convertido en una fuerza extraordinaria. Y además ... aunque Akagami sea un gran aliado tuyo, Mugiwara, están Linlin y Kaido. Esos dos son auténticos monstruos, como yo. No importa lo fuertes que sean, enfrentarse a infantes de marina, piratas, magos oscuros y dos Yonkou solo puede terminar en desastre absoluto.

-¡Eso no lo decide tú! ¡No lo sabremos hasta qué lo intentemos! - le gritan Natsu y Luffy, antes de que Makarov se convierta en gigante y les aplaste.

-¡Callaos los dos y escuchad!

-La diferencia de poder es excesiva, por decirlo sutilmente. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto ... ¿Por qué no formar una alianza los tres grupos?

-¿Una alianza?

-¡Un momento, tenemos que hablar! - Nami coge a todos y se los lleva al Sunny para dialogar. - Maga? Dice que nos aliemos, pero ¿y si nos utiliza para recuperar terreno?

-Nami, el maestro es un hombre sabio. ¡Nunca se juntaría con gente que se aprovecha de otros! - Le réplica Lisanna.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Además, Shirohige - osan no es mal tipo! ¡A Ace le cae muy bien! - dice Luffy, molesto por el comentario de Luffy.

-Aunque, en parte no me fio de los Piratas de Shirohige, aliarse con ellos tienen algunas ventajas. Por ejemplo, atacar en sus territorios.- sigue Mirajane.

-¡Eh, chavales! ¿Habéis terminado de darle la bienvenida a un sinhueso? - pregunta Shirohige.

-Si ... Aceptamos la oferta. ¡Seremos la "Alianza Mugiwara - Fairy Tail y Shirohige".

-Je. Creo que queréis decir la "Alianza Shirohige y Mugiwara - Fairy Tail ..." - contesta Ace.

-Gurarararara ... Cualquiera me parece perfecta. De acuerdo, me asegurare de ayudaros en lo que pueda encontrar a tu tripulación ya vuestra familia.

-Espera, Edward. ¿No sabes dónde están? - le pregunta el maestro.

-Supongo que mientras buscamos la verdad sobre los diales, encontraremos a los mocosos en el camino. Pero lo primero es lo primero: convirtió un peligro punk en una investigación. Yo mirare lo que puedo averiguar.

-Viejo ... ese sitio estará bajo la vigilancia de la Marina.- le replica Marco, aunque Shirohige sonríe.

-Lo supongo, por eso quiero que cojas a varios de tus hombres y vayáis con ellos.

-¡Gracias! ¿Eh, a donde vas, Ace? - le pregunta Natsu.

-Perdonad, Natsu y Luffy, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con Teach. Voy a buscarle.

-¿Teach, quien es ese? - le pregunta Elfman a Ace, quien cambia una expresión seria inusual.

-Alguien con quien no me gustaría que este con vosotros.

-Entonces, que tengas suerte. Parece que sabemos a dónde ir, ¡a Punk Hazard!

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: ¡Este sitio está helado! ¡No puedo andar sin comer carne!**

**Natsu: Estoy contigo ... En fin averigüemos que rayos está ocurriendo.**

**Los dos: ****En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: La isla donde todo comenzó. ¡La ira del almirante Akainu!**

**Natsu: ¿Quién eres?**

**Akainu: Natsu D. Dragneel ... ¡No te dejes escapar!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAP.12: LA ISLA DONDE EMPEZO TODO. ¡LA IRA DEL ALMIRANTE AKAINU!**

_Revelando su pasado como aprendiz de la tripulación de Gold Roger, Rey de los Piratas, el famoso pirata "legendario" Buggy, junto con su nueva sociedad, Daphne, científica y maga oscura, científico la Gran Alianza Pirata - Maga con un liderazgo sorprendente y Su poder llego hasta poder rivalizar con el más fuerte de los dirigentes del Nuevo Mundo, Shirohige. Mientras, Shirohige se encontró con Luffy, Natsu y compañía y con el influyente plan de la__"Alianza Mugiwara - Fairy Tail y Shirohige" y con el objetivo de crear una dinámica de cuatro potencias, la Marina y el Consejo Mágico, los Yonkou, la Gran Alianza Pirata - Maga y la Alianza Mugiwara - Fairy Tail y Shirohige esta última a tomar forma. Luffy y sus amigos recibieron un Marco de los Piratas de Shirohige y le preguntaron si sabía alguna pista sobre el paradero de Fairy Tail y de los Mugiwara. Al no tener ninguna nueva información, optan por volver a Punk Hazard, donde había empezado toda esta historia, dirígete al lugar donde se encuentran las instalaciones de investigación. Pero el Gobierno Mundial estaba vigilante, esperando a los Mugiwara y Fairy Tail, llega a un Punk Hazard, en estado de gran alerta ..._

En Punk Hazard, Luffy, Natsu y compañía estaban caminando sobre la fría nieve, mientras Mirajane hablaba con Marco sobre Ace.

-Entonces, ¿Ace también es un hermano mayor?

-Así es. Es el hermano mayor de Mugiwara y también lo es de alguien llamado Sabo. No me ha contado mucho, pero creo que perdió a Sabo por culpa de un noble. - Contesto Marco, molesto en esta última parte.

-E-Eso es terrible ... ¿Por qué ...?

-No sé como son los nobles de Fiore, pero aquí, en el Grand Line, los nobles son un montón de hipócritas que se divierten a costa de todos. Los Tenryūbito son los más miserables, ellos dicen ser los descendientes de los Creadores y abusan de su poder esclavizando a todos. Ojala nunca los conozcas.

-Gracias, Marco-san.

-Te gusta Ace, ¿verdad?

-¿Y yo? Ace-san es buena persona y un buen hermano mayor, pero ... N-No creo que le guste.- tartamudea la maga, mientras que el capitán de la 1º división se ríe.

Mientras, con Luffy y compañía ...

-¡Buuurrrrr! Hace mucho frio ... - dice Luffy, tiritando de frio.

-Al menos, la nieve será un buen camuflaje.- Hablo el vicealmirante Smoker.

\- "En este momento, todo lo que podemos hacer es ir al lugar donde investigan los diales, el sitio donde perdimos mi tripulación y los amigos de Lucy", dice ella.- habla Horologium, uno de los espíritus de Lucy, con ella y con Nami dentro.

-¡Como mola! ¡Un reloj en el que te puedes medir! - dice Luffy con estrellas en los ojos.

-Supongo que el Gobierno Mundial, la Marina y el Consejo Mágico sabían que volveríamos aquí. Será muy complicado entrar. Preparaos –Les advierte Smoker.

-En este caso será mejor que vaya un pequeño grupo en esta ocasión. - hablo Mirajane.- Irán Natsu, Luffy, Nami, Lucy, Smoker, Jimbei-san y Wendy-chan.

\- "Estaría bien si encontráramos algo, alguna pista ...", dice ella. -habla Horologium, repitiendo las palabras de Lucy.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Ahora mismo es nuestra única opción. Si queréis averiguar lo que ocurre, tendréis que hacerlo. Ahora, ¡vamos!

**Llegada a Punk Hazard e inicio de la investigación. Suena Sneak In.****(One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST)**

-Ha caído mucha nieve. Debería poder moverme sin que el enemigo me detecte.

-"Lucy y yo comprobaremos el laboratorio de investigación. ¿Puede alguien cubrirnos hasta que volvamos?", Dice ella- repite el espíritu quien cobija a nuestra maga celestial y navegante favoritas.

-De acuerdo, asegura una ruta de escape. No bajéis la guardia . Mugiwara, Dragon Slayer, id con ellas y aseguraos de que ninguna de ellas corra peligro.- manda Smoker.

-¡Entendido, Smokey! - le gritan los dos, acompañando al reloj.

Como era de esperar, la Marina y un grupo de magos los esperaban.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Atención, tenemos los piratas y los magos en la entrada!

\- "Es muy molesto que no nos llamen familia. Natsu, por favor, ¡atízales y enséñales como luchar Fairy Tail!", Dice ella.

-¡Yo yo ocupo! **¡Karyū no Kōen!** \- la bola de fuego ataca a todos los enemigos, barriendo el suelo con ellos.

-**¡Gomu Gomu no Whip!** \- Luffy derriba a los magos antes de que hagan algún hechizo.- ¡Shishshishi! Lo siento chicos.

\- **Nanasenmai-gawara Mawashigeri** \- Jinbei propina una patada con gran fuerza al capitán, y esta es tan potente que deja una marca de ladrillo en la superficie del golpe.- Observa el poder del Karate Gyojin. ¡Sigamos! **Kairyū no kata Uchiage. -** Jimbei coge agua cercana y la coge, lanzándosela a los demás enemigos.

-Rápido, antes de que ... ¡Uaaaaghh! - el mago cae ante un golpe de Natsu.

-¿Quién sigue? - pregunta entusiasmado Natsu, cuando ve a alguien trayectoria.

-Os he estado esperando, magos de Fairy Tail. Entregaos sin oponer resistencia y dadme ese dial blanco.

Aparecen entonces cuatro humanos bastante extravagantes. El primero era un hombre alto, con grandes labios, la barba y el pelo negro en el que su peinado se parece a los cuernos de un toro y vestido con un traje negro de una sola pieza.

El segundo es un hombre de piel oscura con bigote Fu Manchú, una perilla puntiaguda, pelo largo y trenzado en una cola gruesa que parece bastante a la cola de un escorpión. También tiene una cicatriz que corre verticalmente hacia abajo del ojo izquierdo. Cuando está en su estado de semi-lobo, Jabra tiene una cola y la boca inusualmente grande. Jabra tiene el kanji de "lobo" (狼, Ookami) tatuado en la parte frontal de su hombro. Tenía pequeñas gafas de sol en el frente, los pendientes de aro pequeño y un lazo negro sobre su pecho desnudo. Llevaba un tangzhuang negro que es blanco por la mitad y abierto siempre pero de alguna manera siempre cubre su tatuaje cuando está en forma humana. También llevaba una faja roja en la cintura sobre su pantalón negro y zapatos. Básicamente, se asemeja a un artista chino típico del Kung fu.

El tercer hombre tiene los ojos grandes y redondos, tiene una nariz larga como Usopp, aunque él tiene la cuadrada y lleva una trayectoria elegante y su gorro, en este caso, son blancos.

El último hombre causo temor en Nami y Lucy, mientras que Luffy se mantiene serio, puesto que ya lucho contra él en cierto incidente del pasado. Es un hombre muy alto y delgado; sin embargo, es un hombre musculoso, con las cejas arqueadas y una perilla afectada. Él tiene el pelo ondulado y largo hasta los hombros que a veces ata con una coleta. Cuando no está luchando, su mascota, la paloma Hattori, se suele posar tranquilamente en su hombro derecho. Tiene un tatuaje de un cuadrado tachado en cada brazo, así como cinco cicatrices de bala de cañón en la espalda con la forma del símbolo del Gobierno Mundial.

Vestir un gran sombrero de copa blanco mientras, llevar un traje blanco impoluto con las mangas dobladas adornado con una flor morada, con los zapatos de pelo blanco, con la camisa parcialmente desabrochada blanca y una chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros. Eran el CP9 ( **_Cipher Pol Nº9_** ) y dos miembros del CP-0 **(**_**Cipher Pol «Aigis» Zero)**_ Blueno, Jabra, Kaku y Rob Lucci.

-¡Chico paloma y sus amigos! ¡Esto no me gusta nada! - dice Luffy, enfadado.

-Entrar en el instituto de investigación es clave si queremos vencer al CP. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! - ordena Nami.

-Bien, Nami y yo comprobaremos el interior. ¡Mantened la entrada libre de enemigos! - secunda Lucy, agotada de poder mágico.

-Haz como si navegaras en un barco de barro.

-¡Tonto, un barco de barro se hundiría enseguida! ¡Espérate hasta que Nami y yo salgamos! Natsu, no peles más de la cuenta.

**-Tekkai "Rin"** \- Blueno utiliza **Tekkai** y patea una pierna en el suelo y empieza a girar sus piernas a una velocidad rápida, haciendo que sus piernas golpeen simultaneamente en el suelo en un camino conjunto hacia Natsu, quien le pillo desprevenido y le dio de lleno.

-¡Aghh! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!

-Eres muy estúpido, Dragon Slayer. –Dice Blueno, ganándose un **Karyū no Tekken** , pero Blueno estaba preparado.

\- **Tekkai-** Blueno endurece los músculos de los usuarios al nivel del hierro, con el fin de anular el daño recibido de los ataques. - Hemos entrenado nuestro cuerpo, de tal manera que podemos convertirlos en "caparazones de hierro", cuando queramos ...

Antes de que termine, el golpe de Natsu es tan fuerte que logra hacer que el agente sangre un poco.

-Maldito mago de pacotilla ... **Air Door. **–Crea una "puerta" en el aire y escapa.

-Maldición. ¿Dónde está? ¡No puedo olerlo!

\- **Rankyaku. **\- de repente aparece Blueno, ejecutando una técnica de proyecto de gran alcance, en el que los usuarios que tienen patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar objetos y daño en gran medida un cuerpo humano.

-¡Whoa! Eres bueno, lo reconozco. Pero, ¿cómo ...?

-¿… pudo esquivar a tu olfato? Soy usuario de la **Doa Doa no Mi** , una fruta del diablo del tipo **Paramecia** que me permite crear puertas en cualquier superficie que conduzca a lo que parece ser otra dimensión, lo que me permite mover grandes distancias y entrar en un lugar seguro donde mis oponentes no pueden llegar.

\- "Tío ... Esas Frutas del Diablo son muy útiles ... Estaría bien encontrar alguna". - piensa el Dragon Slayer.- Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabéis que soy un Dragon Slayer?

-Somos agentes de inteligencia, podemos descubrir toda la información de nuestros objetivos. **Geppo **–Blueno utiliza una técnica que permite a los usuarios saltar en el propio aire, lo que les permite permanecer flotando en el aire durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual. - **Tekkai "Sai"** Después de usar **Geppo** para tomar forma de bombardeo hacia su oponente, Blueno utiliza **Tekkai** para endurecer su cuerpo, y atacar al enemigo con el peso. Natsu logra escapar y golpear a Blueno, haciendo que sangre.

-Ngh ... Esto no puede ser posible. –El agente del CP9 usa sus poderes y logra huir.

-Espero que les vaya mejor a los demás.

_Mientras tanto, con Wendy ..._

-¿Dónde están los demás? Es siempre igual: en cuanto Natsu ve una pelea no puede evitar meterse en ella. –Dice con lagrimas en los ojos. -¡Y encima estoy sin Charle, porque Chopper aún la está tratando!

-Vaya, que niña más ruidosa. –Habla el hombre de la nariz larga.- Pero no parece que sepas luchar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Kaku, el mejor espadachín de todo el Cipher Pol. Y tú eres la Dragon Slayer del Cielo, Wendy Marvell.

-¿Sabe quién soy?

-Por supuesto así que ríndete y haz las cosas más fáciles. –Dice Kaku, sacando sus espadas.

-¿Y que hagas daño a mis amigos? - Wendy se pone en una pose de lucha. ¡Jamás!

-Oh, parece que al final me voy a divertir. **Rankyaku "Sen"** \- el aire cortante que lanzado por el usuario, se dirige como una bala, en lugar de una curva como se vio en la versión normal. Wendy logra esquivarle, sin embargo, Kaku le ataca con un golpe de espada, quien logra asestarle un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Aaaagghhhh! - el dolor le era difícil de describir.

-¿Qué ocurre, donde esta esa fuerza? - Kaku fue para terminar con ella, pero Wendy estaba lista para un ataque sorpresa.

**-¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! **\- Wendy genera grandes vientos de sus pies mientras hace pivotar su pierna hacia abajo en el blanco, haciendo volar al agente.

\- **Geppo. -** Kaku usa esta técnica para evitar daños mayores. –Lo reconozco, eso me ha pillado desprevenido, eres fuerte pero… -dice mientras comienza a transformarse en una jirafa hibrida.

-E-Eso es ... comienza Wendy.

-Así es. Soy usuario de **la ****Fruta Ushi-Ushi: Modelo Jirafa. **Observa el poder de la jirafa en acción. **Rankyaku "Kiri Shigure" **_-_ Después de acomodarse a sí mismo en un cubo con **Tekkai "Mushikaku"** , Kaku utiliza **Rankyaku** hacia el cielo con sus cuatro extremidades. Allí, la gran masa de pequeñas hojas de **Rankyaku** , rebotan caen como lluvia sobre el enemigo, haciendo que el ataque sea difícil de bloquear, infligiendo un daño continuo.

-Este será el golpe definitivo. **Shoha Tenkūsen. -** Wendy se mueve en una posición amplia, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida con forma de viento, lo que les rodea y de su oponente y evita cualquier escape. Luego, el usuario mueve sus brazos en una dirección hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la corte hacia el interior del viento para los contratos en torno a su oposición, enviando a Kaku volando hacia arriba en el aire y caer de vuelta en la tierra.

-Ugh ... Mala suerte para mí ... -Kaku abrió una puerta aérea y huyo, dejando a una inconsciente Wendy que afortunadamente fue recogida por parte de las tropas de Marco.

_Mientras con Smoker ..._

Smoker se había metido en un combate contra Jabra, el cual no era fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-¡Gyaaaa ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué ocurre, "Cazador Blanco"? ¿Demasiado para ti? **Rankyaku "Koro" .-** En este ataque, los **Rankyaku** son disparados al suelo, rebotando hacia el oponente. Fumador lo esquiva volando.

-No me subestimes, chucho pulgoso. **¡White Out! -** Fumador arroja nubes de humo y las usa para atrapar y envolver a su pilla desprevenido y le lanza por los aires, aunque logra recuperarse usando **Geppo.**

-¡Ja, que patético! ¿Eso es todo? Voy a terminar contigo: **Rankyaku "Lupus Fall" .-** En este poderoso ataque, Jabra dispara cuatro **Rankyaku** , cada uno en forma de un lobo, directamente al oponente. Debido a sus formas inusuales, estos **Rankyaku** parecen explotar al contactar en algún lugar, al igual que las balas de aire comprimido en el lugar de cuchillas de aire. Jabra ha perfeccionado esta técnica, por lo que es capaz de iniciarla correspondientemente con **Geppo ****.**

Fumador logro esquivar el ataque del usuario de la **Akuma no Mi** del lobo y le golpea, estampándolo en el suelo.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer, perro.

-¡Manteneos firmes hasta que llegue el Almirante de la Flota Sakazuki! - dice uno de los capitanes antes de que Fumador le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Viene el director Sakazuki? Mierda… Si no salimos ya de aquí, ¡esto es muy feo!

-Malditos inútiles. –Dijo Lucci bastante molesto con la situación, sin embargo le vendió una sonrisa cuando ve a Natsu y a Luffy, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Tipo de la paloma! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta el pirata.

-Estoy aquí por órdenes del Gobierno Mundial. Debo capturarte a ti y tus amigos de Fiore, esa banda de terroristas que van en contra de la justicia. - Una bola de fuego aparece delante de Lucci, quien logra esquivarla sin demasiada complicación.- Así que tú eres Natsu D. Dragneel, supongo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso de Fairy Tail? - Antes de que Natsu pueda hacer algo más, Lucci aparece delante de él.

\- **Shigan -** es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que el usuario presiona su dedo en un objetivo determinado a una velocidad muy alta, dejando una herida similar a una herida de bala, haciendo que no sea el mar necesario equipar armas. Lucci logra darle en el pecho, aunque sin alcanzar ningún órgano vital.

-¡Natsu! ¡Maldito ...! **¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol! -** Luffy intenta golpear al agente, sin éxito.

-Es cierto que te ha hecho más fuerte, pero eso no significa que yo no me haga más fuerte también. **Tobu Shigan «Bachi»** \- una versión del proyecto de un **Shigan** , que dispara balas afiladas de aire comprimido en los dedos, de forma similar a un **"Rankyaku"** , ya diferencia de todas las demás versiones, este tipo de **Shigan** se lanza con un movimiento rápido en lugar de solo pinchar el cuerpo. Luffy lo bloquea con los brazos envueltos en **Busoshoku Haki** , protegiendo a su compañero.

-No voy a contenerme contigo. **G****ear Second****. **\- La piel de Luffy comienza a volverse más rojiza y expulsa vapor. **Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp-** Luffy hace su **Gomu Gomu no Stamp** pero con el **G****ear Second** adquiere una mayor velocidad y fuerza, y golpea con la planta del pastel a Lucci, quien sangra.

Lucci se transforma en la forma de leopardo híbrida y ataca indiscriminada mente a Natsu, quien aún herido, logra bloquear golpes sin demasiada complicación.

**-Guren Karyū Ken.-** Natsu intenta golpear al hombre leopardo, pero es inútil debido a su velocidad.

**-Rankyaku "Hyobi" -** Rob Lucci crea un grande y potente **Rankyaku** en forma de remolino. Cuando se golpea al oponente, queda este dañado y aturdido, con una capacidad para enviarlo a volar, si son atrapados en el aire.

Natsu lanza una llamarada por la boca, logrando quemar un poco al gato humanoide, quien quemado y sangrando, sonríe.

-Je ... Eres muy persistente, pero es inútil. Te mataré, ¡en nombre de la "**Justicia Oscura**"! **Rankyaku "Gaicho"** \- Lucci crea un gran **Rankyaku** en la forma de un pájaro, pero en vez de usar sus piernas, utiliza sus garras en su forma híbrida de leopardo. Este **Rankyaku** tiene una gama mucho más amplia, mayor poder de ataque, y es capaz de cortar el acero, algo que no se vio en otras variaciones. Natsu lo bloquea con el cuerpo y Luffy se prepara para darle fuerte al gato.

**-Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka. **-Luffy estira los dos brazos hacia atrás, comienza a correr hacia el enemigo y golpea rápidamente con las dos manos en el estomago del agente.

-¡Ugh ...! ¡Me han derrotado!

-Natsu ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, el estado peor.- le dice sonriente.

Antes de que digan decir algo más aparece un hombre con un traje blanco y una chaqueta de la Marina sobre los hombros. Era Akainu.

**Llegada de Akainu. Suena Magma. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST)**

-¡Los humanos que no viven justamente no merecen vivir!

_Almirante de la Flota de la Marina "Akainu" Sakazuki._

-Así que vosotros sois los piratas y magos quienes están causando problemas aquí ... ¿Qué diablos está haciendo el CP9 y el CP-0? –La simple presencia de esta persona hacia los marines se armaran de valor para luchar contra su supuesta "justicia".

Nami y Lucy aparecieron en mitad del campo de batalla. Natsu corre a abrazar a Lucy, preocupado por ella.

-Lo siento, no había nada que mirar ... ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta la navegante, preocupada.

-¡Akainu está aquí y ha empezado a atacarnos! ¡Tenemos que irnos, YA! - les grita Luffy.

-¡Natsu, estás ...! - Lucy comienza a hablar, pero Natsu le sonríe.

-No pasa nada, Lu. Estoy bien

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para ir tras esa escoria. ¡Acabaré con ellos desde aquí! **¡****Ryūsei Kazan! **\- Akainu apunta con sus dos puños al cielo y lanza una gran cantidad de puños de magma para que luego caigan sobre el campo de batalla causando grandes daños en el área donde caigan. Recuerda una erupción volcánica y una lluvia de estrellas al mismo tiempo. La lluvia de lava ardiente atacaba a enemigos como aliados, cosa que hace que Natsu se enfurezca y corra hasta él.

-¡Natsu, espera! - le grita el pirata de goma.

El Dragon Slayer llega hasta el fuerte del Almirante, furioso con ese hombre por atacar a sus subordinados.

**-¡Karyū no Hōkō ****! -** exhala una larga línea de fuego que se convierte en una gran bola de fuego, directo a Akainu, aunque esta persona estaba preparada estrellada la bola de fuego con su puño envuelto en magma.

-Tú ... ¿Presumes delante de mí tan tranquilamente? Tienes valor ...

**\- ****¡Karyū no Kōen! -** Crea fuego en ambas manos, y lo reúne, creando una gigantesca explosión que destruye todo a su alrededor.

**-** ¡Oye, sal de ahí! Si te enfrentas a este hombre, ¡no saldrás con vida! - le grita Smoker, seguido del grupo que tenia a Wendy.

-Maldito engendro. ¡No te dejaré escapar! –Akainu intercambia golpes con Natsu, quien tras los enfrentamientos con Blueno y Lucci, estaba perdiendo aguante.- Eres igual que Mugiwara y "Hiken" Ace, un peligro para el mundo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Luffy te odia tanto. Eres un miserable. ¡Te voy a dar una lección! **Guren ...**

Akainu se percato del ataque y preparo a time un contraataque. **-¡Dai ****funka! **Es la técnica principal de Sakazuki. Transforma su puño derecho en uno hecho de puro magma antes de lanzarlo como si fuera un cohete (de forma similar a **Gear Third** de Luffy o al **Hiken** de Ace). La explosión produce rocas volcánicas al golpear, en un modo similar a los meteoros. El puño alcanza a Natsu, quemándolo gravemente.

-¡NATSU! - gritan Luffy, Nami y Lucy, al ver a su amigo en peligro mortal.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que puede hacer un Dragon Slayer? Qué triste Ahora voy a terminar con esto. –El hombre volcánico prosigue su implacable ataque, con la esperanza de terminar con los criminales. Pero entonces sucede algo que da la vuelta a todo: una cúpula de hielo rodea a Natsu, protegiéndolo de la lava.

\- **Ice Ball. -** congela los ataques de magma en una esfera de hielo desde la distancia.

-¿Eh?

El almirante mira desconcertado hasta que encuentra el origen de sus complicaciones: una pareja con la que no puede ver sin enfadarse.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

**Aokiji y Ur vs Akainu. Suena Though You Call It Reckless. (One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST.)**

-Echaba de menos esa cara tuya.- le saluda Kuzan, acompañado de su novia, Ur.

-Cuanto tiempo, Saka-kun. ¿Sigues siendo un "volcán" rabioso? - le secunda Ur.

El Almirante de la Flota mira a la pareja enfadado, mientras que ambos seres de hielo le miran de la misma forma.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros un rato? - dice Kuzan, en postura de lucha.

-¡Si tú y tu amiga vais a ser un problema, no tendré piedad! - Akainu crea un lago de maga en el suelo, pero Ur logra congelarlo, poniendo a salvo al Dragon Slayer.

\- **Ice Make: Hammer****. - **Ur crea un martillo grande de hielo recubierto de Haki que flota por encima de su oponente antes de caer sobre él con gran fuerza. Akainu lo bloquea con los brazos y le ataca con otro **Dai Funka,** que solo llega a rozarla.

-Maga engreída. ¡Sabía que gente como tú no deberían estar en la Marina! - se quejaba el "Perro Rojo".

-Di lo que quieras, al menos yo y Kuzan-chan somos más humanos de lo que nunca serás. - Le réplica Ur.

Kuzan tomó el relevo y se preparo para un ataque conjunto.

\- **Ice Pick****. -** Kuzan lanza un dardo de hielo al Almirante.

\- **Ice Make:**** Lanza**.- Extiende los brazos hacia adelante, creando largas lanzas de hielo curvas que se disparan hacia su enemigo, empalándolo, aunque de nada sirvió cuando Akainu se convirtió en un hombre de magma.

**-Ice Saber. **Kuzan arranca hierba del suelo y los arroja al aire. Seguidamente usa su aliento helado para congelarla produciendo así una hoja dentada y afilada de hielo.

**Ice Make: Sword.-** Ur crea una espada de hielo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La espada es muy resistente, siendo capaz de cortar y parando otras armas como si estuviera hecha de metal. Ambos usuarios del poder helado chocan con el poder volcánico de Sakazuki.

-¿Ese es Aokiji? ¿Y la que está con él es esa tal Ur? Da igual, ¡vámonos de este sitio! –Nami y Lucy corren intentando salir vivas de ese infierno. Mientras, Luffy ganaba tiempo hasta que el Thousand Sunny estuvo listo.

-¡Ha estado cerca! Deberíamos bien ahora ... - dice Lucy, aliviada.

Luffy llego con el malherido Natsu al Sunny donde Chopper y Marco empezaron a tratar a los heridos.- Uff ... uff ... ¡Nunca creí que saldríamos con vida!

-Parece que hemos salido con vida, por gracia divina, seguro ... - suspiraba Smoker.

-Bien ... Ya están todos. ¡Que ese tipo de las gafas naranjas y la maestra de Gray vinieran ha sido una gran ayuda! - Dijeron Natsu, quien tenía aún fuerzas para hablar.

-En fin ... Antes de que nos marchemos de esta condenada isla, ¿quieres darles las gracias?

Ya solo quedaban Kuzan y Ur, que se encontraban en el suelo cansados del combate. Fumadores, acompañados de Luffy, Nami y Lucy salen a su encuentro.

-Tengo que daros las gracias a los dos. Aun así ... ¿Dónde está el jefe?

-Se ha largado. Supongo que iremos con vosotros a partir de ahora.

-¿En serio? - se sorprende Smoker.

-No pienses que te subestimamos. Te falta mucha gente.- le responde Ur.

-A nosotros también nos interesa este asunto. Averiguamos bastantes cosas de viejos contactos.- comienza Kuzan.- Parece que el Gobierno Mundial y el Consejo Mágico han estado haciendo experimentos con estos diales durante mucho tiempo en secreto, sobre todo, con piratas y magos oscuros. Se construyo un centro de investigación aquí en Punk Hazard, ya que nadie venia aquí. El que mandaba en la investigación principal, Caesar Clown, destruyo todo lo relacionado con el tema. Si queremos averiguar algo más, tendremos que preguntárselo.

-Pero Nami y yo no encontramos nada ... -interviene Lucy, deprimida.

-Kuzan-chan y yo también investigamos por nuestra cuenta, pero alguien se nos adelantó: no encontramos nada.

\- "Así que alguien más persigue los diales" ... - piensa el tipo del humo.

-Aunque si sabemos que había otro lugar de investigación. La gran prisión de Grand Line: Impel Down.- prosigue Ur.- Allí se hacían experimento que ni siquiera el alcaide Magellan sabe todos los detalles.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar, ¡vamos! - dice Natsu, hasta que Nami le golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Un segundo! ¿¡La gran prisión ?! ¡No podemos entrar allí como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa!

-Además, aunque saliéramos con vida la próxima parada en el camino de vuelta sería el cuartel general de la Marina, New Marineford.- concluye Kuzan.

-¡Ni Natsu ni yo podemos estar sin hacer nada! ¡Nosotros vamos!

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: Aokiji se viene con nosotros. No puedo perdonar lo que le hice a Robin, pero no es mal tipo. ¡Y ahora tiene una novia, del lugar de donde viene Natsu! ¡Shishishi!**

**En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Historia helada! ¡El encuentro entre el "Faisán Azul" y la maestra de hielo! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**

**PD: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! La razón es porque voy a dejar de escribir esta historia ... durante la Navidad. Eso es: ¡cierro por vacaciones! Es por ese motivo por lo que él ha tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo.**

**Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto terminen las vacaciones, tendremos el primer capítulo del arco de la historia de Kuzan y Ur a primera hora. Me despido de todos vosotros y ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	14. Capitulo 13 (Pasado de Aokiji y Ur)

**CAP.13: ¡UNA HISTORIA HELADA! ¡EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE EL "FAISÁN AZUL" Y LA MAESTRA DE HIELO!**

_Escena retrospectiva. (Hace 22 años, unos meses después de los sucesos de Ohara ...)_

_En un buque de la Marina, el vicepresidente Vicealmirante Kuzan, seguía pensando en su decisión de dejar vivir a Nico Robin. U __tilizaba un estilo de vestimenta similar al que usa actualmente: sobre su cabeza, un pañuelo de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de los marines en blanco. También, unas gafas de sol redondas y turquesa, una gabardina negra con el símbolo "MARINE" en espalda y pecho izquierdo, una camiseta azul marino escotada, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros._

_-Ah ... No sirve de nada darle más vueltas, es el deseo de Saúl y además, no soy igual que él.- dice suspirando con desdén, refiriéndose a cierto compañero. De repente, escucha una risa muy familiar._

_-¡Bwahahahaha! Otra vez pensando en eso, eh ¿Ao-amateur? –Se reía un joven Garp, en la época en la que se perdió en forma._

_-Garp-san, ¿cuánto llevas ahí?_

_-El suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa. _

_-¿Aparte de mi "misión"? Si, no sé adónde vamos y es un fastidio.- se tumba en una tumbona y poniéndose un antifaz para dormir, fastidiado._

_-Voy a por alguien que conozco, además de que tú y yo somos una escolta para algunos miembros del CP-0 __. El país al que vamos es un poco ... extraño, por así decirlo._

_-¡Señor, piratas a babor! - habla un marine antes de que le alcance una bala. Los buques de los marines empezaron a disparar en dirección a los piratas._

_-¡Vamos, perros sarnosos! ¡Id allí y saltad a sus cuellos! - les gritaba el capitán, algo que a Kuzan no le hizo gracia._

_-¿Os vais a callar YA ?! **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak**__**. **__K__uzan lanza una gran masa de hielo de una vez, con la forma de un faisán, congelando a muchos piratas. Garp, por otra parte, cogió una gran bola de cañón y la batalla contra el código de barras de los piratas._

_-¡Eh, magos, haced algo útil y matadlos! - les grita el capitán._

_-Oh, cállate. –Los magos oscuros siguen atacando a Garp y Kuzan con hechizos de distancia._

_-¡Bwahahahaha! ¡Esto es muy divertido! - dice el veterano, partiendo caras de piratas y magos._

_Uno de los magos acierta a Kuzan… solo que gracias la capacidad Logia de la __**Hie Hie no Mi**__ , no sufrió ningún daño._

_-¿Qué es ... lo que ...? –Antes de que podría terminar, el vicealmirante le agarra, congelándolo en el acto._

_-No te preocupes, iras a prisión._

_De repente, una ola enorme llega y hunde los barcos, tanto el de la Marina como el de los piratas, dejando a Garp y Kuzan a la deriva. _

_Varias horas después, Kuzan se despierta, de golpe, con Garp al fondo, encendiendo una fogata y asando carne de criaturas marinas._

_-Por fin ha despertado, Ao-amateur. Por poco te ahogas._

_-Ugh ... Odio el no poder nadar nunca más. Páseme una de esas carnes. –Kuzan y Garp empezaron a comer, cuando notaron que alguien los observaba. Una lanza de hielo impactó cerca de Garp, quien tenía una bola de cañón y preparada, (¡no sé cómo, pero tenía una bala de cañón!)_

_-Escucha, quien quiera que seas, sal y no tendremos que luchar. –Le advierte Garp. De repente venta una mujer con el pelo corto y negro._

_-Vaya, por fin estáis despiertos. ¡Me asustasteis, pensaba que habíais muerto! - dice evidentemente disgustada._

_-Podrías haber llegado a preguntar ... A propósito, ¿dónde estamos?_

_-Cerca de la costa de __Ishgar._

_-¿Ishgar? ¡Ese es el continente al que tenemos que ir! - Garp golpea el puño en la palma de su otra mano, al darse cuenta de eso._

_-¡Cómo no se da cuenta de algo así! –Grita Kuzan, incrédulo. La mujer comienza a reírse._

_-Buf ... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Sois muy graciosos! Siento haberos atacado antes. Me llamo Ur._

_-Ara ara ... Yo soy Kuzan y él es Garp-san. No te preocupes ... Espera, ¿¡has sido tú la que nos ha lanzado esa lanza de hielo!? - Kuzan se acerca a ella, muy interesado. La mujer le hace un par de rosas de hielo._

_-¿EHHH? ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?_

_-Eres nuevo en la magia, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Magia ...? Eso no existe ..._

_-Pero ella tiene poderes de hielo como tú, Ao-amateur. –Le habla Garp._

_-¿Tú también tienes magia de hielo?_

_-En realidad, soy usuario de la __**Hie Hie no Mi. **__–Congela un poco del mar cercano a ellos._

_-¿**Hie** __**Hie no Mi**__ ? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Ur, muy interesada._

_-En realidad, es una de las muchas __**Akuma no Mi**__ que hay en el mundo. __Es una fruta que te da poderes según cual te comas.- le explica Garp, cuando escucha una risa._

_-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Una fruta que te da poderes? Sois muy divertidos, ¿lo sabéis?_

_-Dice la que usa magia de hielo.- suelta Kuzan, con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Bueno, señorita, fue un placer conocerte, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que reunirnos con los del CP antes de que se enfaden.- Garp comienza a "apartar" cosas del camino (a golpes, claro está.)_

_-Bueno, tenemos que irnos.- Ur detiene a Kuzan._

_-¿Sabéis por donde ir al menos?_

_-Con Garp-san liderando el camino, es solo cuestión de tiempo que encontremos el camino ... -dice con una gota de sudor mientras ve todo tipo de cosas volar sin control.- ... o qué nos encuentren._

_-Mejor os indico, no creo que nadie del Consejo Mágico le haga gracia que alguien destruya cosas por el camino._

_Ur, Kuzan y Garp viajan juntos, mientras que el Vicealmirante de hielo le cuenta cosas sobre Grand Line._

_-¿¡En serio hay tantos sitios?! - la maga de hielo estaba fascinada por ese mar. Ur también le contó a ambos cómo funcionaba el gobierno en Fiore._

_-¿EEHHH? ¿¡La tasa de criminalidad es muy baja !? –Pregunta Garp, muy sorprendido._

_-Sí, el Consejo hace un gran trabajo con los criminales._

_Kuzan saca una libreta y va tomando notas. _

_-Gracias por los consejos, nee-chan._

_-Sois marines, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo hace el vuestro?_

_-Bueno, esto ... -ni Kuzan ni Garp tuvieron el coraje para contar como cruel e inhumano era el Gobierno Mundial, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que hace un par de meses atrás, Kuzan destruyó toda una isla y congeló hasta la muerte a un buen amigo suyo. Todo ello solo para que sirviera de ejemplo._

_-Ur, es mejor que no te lo cuente de momento. –Habló Garp solamente, dejando a Ur con la duda en su cabeza._

_Más tarde, esa noche, en una posada ..._

_Garp estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo, mientras que Kuzan estaba fuera del techo, atormentado._

_\- **"Kuzan, ¿¡estás orgulloso de este asalto ?! ¡Retírate! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Estoy seguro de que te ha dado cuenta de que esto no es más que un ejemplo! ¡Y solo por eso, arrasaran Ohara! –Era el recuerdo de **_**_Jaguar D. Saul, un antiguo Vicealmirante de la Marina y el gigante que mató Kuzan._**

**_\- "Si es por el bien del mundo, no podemos salvarlos. ¿Acaso no fueron los arqueólogos quienes incumplieron la ley? Lo que llamamos" Justicia "depende de la perspectiva con lo que ves. Por ello no culpo ni tu justicia ni tu manera de ver las cosas. Sin embargo, si te vas a oponer a nosotros ... no puedo hacer la vista gorda, Saul "._**

_Volviendo a la realidad, Kuzan suspiraba cansado, cuando sin previo aviso, vio un rostro familiar que le hizo saltar hacia atrás._

_-¡Ur! ¿Qué demonios intentas?_

_-Esa es mi línea. –Dice la maga, con una marca de enfado en su cabeza.-Vine a ver como estaba tú y tu amigo. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Pensar un poco.- responde vagamente._

_Ur se tumba junto al hombre de hielo, mientras este hace lo mismo._

_-Hace mucho que no estoy así de bien._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Digamos que una misión de que no puedo dejar de pensar. Fue ... muy difícil. –Kuzan tuvo la mirada sombreada, hasta que tuvo la mano de Ur con la suya._

_-No pasa nada, ahora todo irá bien, ¿verdad? - le dice sonriente. _

_-Sí ... Gracias, Ur. _

_Ambos miran al cielo nocturno, sonrientes y cayendo en un profundo sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente ..._

_Los dos estaban dormidos en el tejado, tan tranquilos ... hasta que ..._

_-¡Vosotros dos, DESPERTAD! –Un puño en la cabeza despertó a Kuzan y Ur de su sueño, cuyo responsable no era otro que Garp._

_-¡Ay! ¿A santo de qué iba eso? –Le grita la maga de hielo, con un bulto en la cabeza._

_-¡Os quedasteis dormidos, mocosa!_

_-Agh ... Garp-san, ¿sería mucho pedir que despierta a la gente como una persona normal? –Dice Kuzan, mientras se frota el chichón._

_-¡Despertaos antes, par de vagos! Os espero abajo._

_Ambos se miran antes de repetir un poco de la situación. Después del breve momento de descanso, los tres se dirigen a la sede del Consejo Mágico, cuando Garp se detiene antes de entrar._

_-Ur… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos preguntaste por el Gobierno Mundial y te dije que era mejor que no habláramos de él?_

_-N-No me gusta por donde va esto ... - exclama la maga, viendo la enorme seriedad que hay en el ambiente._

_-La razón es porque el Gobierno Mundial ... -Kuzan le cuenta a Ur las atrocidades que hizo dicha organización, incluyendo la misión de Ohara. La maga de hielo se quedo horrorizada por lo que escuchaba, nunca imagino que Kuzan haría algo así ..._

_Aunque… lo que más le impactó al Vicealmirante de hielo fue esto._

_**¡PLAF! **La mano de Ur abofeteo la cara de Kuzan, a quien sorprendentemente, le hirió. Uno que conociera los poderes del Grand Line se sorprendería de alguien que lograra golpear a un usuario de Logia sin embargo, en esta ocasión Garp era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurrió._

_-Mataste a tu amigo ... una gente inocente ... sabiendo que estaba mal ... ¿Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO ?!_

_-Ur ... _

_-¿¡Por qué, Kuzan ?!_

_-¡No tuve más opción, cumplió órdenes! ¿Crees que quise matar a Saul?_

_Las dos personas se miraban muy enfadadas, la una con la otra, mientras que Garp simplemente suspiraba._

_-Hola ... ¿Interrumpo algo? –Habló entonces un Borsalino de treinta y seis __años vestía un traje gris claro a rayas, con una camisa amarilla y abierta debajo del mismo, corbata celeste y la chaqueta estándar de vicealmirante sobre sus hombros. En su cabeza usa un elegante sombrero gris oscuro con el símbolo de la Marina en blanco, utiliza guantes negros, y estaba totalmente afeitado._

_-Agh ... Eres tú. ¿Ha llegado el momento, mocoso? - le pregunta Garp, con un mínimo de interés._

_-Uh ... El directivo temía que consideraría algún problema, así que me mandaron como refuerzos ... y veo que no se equivocaban.- termina Kizaru, viendo la pelea de ambos. _

_-Oh, no se preocupe, yo ya me iba. No voy a impedir que estos asesinos sigan "divirtiéndose". –Ur se marcha indignada, sin dejar que vieran sus lágrimas._

_-¡Ur, espera! –Kuzan intenta hablar con ella, pero Kizaru le detiene._

_-Me temo que no puedes, Kuzan. Ella es una maga que va por libre. No sé lo que le ha contado, pero si hace algo ilegal ... -ante de que dijera algo más Garp interviene, haciendo que ambos se calmen un poco._

_-Terminemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Borsalino y Kuzan se orientan a la vez, mientras que este último ve a la maga de hielo alejarse, sintiendo que su corazón se hizo añicos. _

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: ¡Qué historia más genial! Pero no me caía mal la maga esta. ¿Seguro que no puede hacer nada? ¿¡Qué rayos es esa cosa ?! En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Una historia helada! ¡Lucha contra el "mal" y la confesión de hielo! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	15. Capitulo 14 (Pasado de Aokiji y Ur)

**CAP.14: ¡UNA HISTORIA HELADA! ¡BATALLA CONTRA EL "MAL" Y LA CONFESIÓN DE HIELO!**

_Ya en la sala principal, __el __Cipher Pol y los miembros del Consejo Mágico hablaban sobre cuándo sería la relación formal con el Gobierno Mundial. Sin embargo, lo único que le importaba a Kuzan era aquella despedida tan desagradable de Ur._

_-Ao-aficionado, déjalo. No fue culpa tuya._

_-Ella tiene razón, Garp-san. –Kuzan golpea la pared, frustrado por la culpa.- Ya maté a un buen amigo mío hace solo un par de meses ¿y ahora pierdo a la mujer que me gusta?_

_Garp se sorprende con esta última declaración del hombre. Sabía que Kuzan nunca tuvo gran interés en algo en general, pero desde que conoció a Ur, se mostraba más dispuesto, más feliz ..._

_-Ja, por favor. No lo dirás en serio.-llega entonces Sakazuki, de treinta y tres años, burlándose de Kuzan, mientras que este simplemente se marchaba, para no verlo.- No he terminado, así que espérate. Ella no está en ningún gremio, así que tal y como yo lo veo, no es más que una criminal. No consentiré que vayas a verla sin esposas de __Kairoseki._

_-Ella nos ha ayudado a llegar aquí. Y no es una criminal._

_Ambos se miran con un odio indescriptible, mientras que Garp miraba sin entrometerse. De repente se oyen disturbios fuera._

_-¿Pero qué ...? - Garp mira fuera y ve magos oscuros atacando civiles._

_-Continuaremos con esto. Ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a los civiles.- Sakazuki se dirige fuera para ayudar, mientras que Kuzan resopla, fastidiado por la actitud de su compañero._

_Mientras tanto, con Ur ..._

_\- "No tuve elección", dado ... -repite la maga de hielo, incapaz de entender a Kuzan.- ¡Siempre hay elección! - se detiene y suspira triste.- No puedo creer que Kuzan hiciera algo así ..._

_De repente, tengo humo proveniente de la sede del Consejo Mágico._

_-¡Oh, no, los civiles! Los del Consejo necesitan ayuda.- Olvidándose de su enfado, Ur se dirige rápidamente al lugar._

_Los marines y los magos estaban sobrepasados: había bandidos y piratas por todas las partes. Sakazuki, fiel a su "Justicia Absoluta", atacaba sin piedad a los criminales con puños de magma, mientras que Kuzan los congelaba, con la intención de enviarlos a Impel Down._

_-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?! - le grita Kuzan, al ver que Sakazuki mataba a los magos oscuros, con una expresión de puro terror en sus rostros._

_-Hago lo que un cobarde no puede hacer, por lo que veo. Como infantes de marina, es nuestro deber acabar con el "mal" que suponen esta escoria. -le dice Sakazuki, con una mirada más fría que el hielo de Kuzan.- Si no eres capaz de terminar con ellos ... no te mereces ser marine._

_Un hombre, el que parece liderar a los bandidos, disfruta con el caos. Era bajo, pero con un cuerpo corpulento. Con el pelo negro y con una cicatriz en el ojo y envuelto en una capa que solo deja salir un brazo. Por último, el bastón de corrupción, adornado con un cráneo de algún animal con cuernos. Era __Akai Zugaikotsu, líder de la banda de piratas "Shi no Sekai", compuesta por magos oscuros, bandidos, piratas, entre otros maleantes._

_-¡Jua, fa, fa, fa! ¿¡Esto es lo mejor que tiene el gobierno de este país?! - exclamaba Akai, con una mirada de suficiencia. - Los debiles solo sirven para beneficiarios a los fuertes._

_-¿Ah, si? No me digas.- Una voz femenina conocida le sorprende. Era Ur, quien le apuntaba con un sable de hielo.- Ríndete y seguro que el Consejo será bueno contigo._

_-Oh, así que tú eres esa maga de hielo tan talentosa del que todo el mundo habla, ¿eh? - dice el hombre, paseando alrededor suyo, con una sonrisa petulante. - Por favor, mira a tu alrededor.- Dice mientras ve a los magos del Consejo y la Marina intentar terminar con ellos.- ¿No es precioso? La muerte, el caos, la destrucción ... Esto es solo el ... -antes de que siguiera, alguien le congelo la boca._

_-Oye, deja de molestar. - Kuzan, fiel a su estilo, se rascaba la cabeza, cansado, cuando ve a Ur.- Tú ..._

_-¡No te creas que te perdonado lo que hiciste! - le dice enfadada. _

_-Escucha, luego hablaremos ... Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.- le habla, listo para luchar._

_En otra parte ..._

_Sakazuki estaba enfrascado en una lucha contra demonios invocados por los magos al servicio de Akai, pero el "Perro Rojo" los mató, cada uno atravesados por un puño de magma._

_\- "Asquerosos bastardos ..." –pensó el Vicealmirante, con desdén. De repente, se percata de que un trozo de edificio cae sobre él, pero este ni se inmuta gracias a su capacidad Logia. Entonces ve algo que le sorprende, aunque logra mantenerse estoico: __una __criatura __monstruosa gigante __que se __asemeja a un murciélago._

_-¿Así que el Gobierno Mundial envía a sus "perros asesinos" a por mí ya mi invocador? - le comienza a hablar el monstruo, aunque el hombre volcánico no se asusta.- ¿O es que el Consejo Mágico ha comprado tu lealtad?_

_-Solo hago mi trabajo, Tiamat.- comienza a hablar Sakazuki, con una expresión tranquila.- Sé lo que eres, de modo que solo te diré esto una vez: ríndete de inmediato. _

_Tiamat le chilla y comienza a volar; y Sakazuki se pone en posición de combate._

_**Tema de Suena Tiamat (Darksiders.)**_

_-¡Esto no acabará bien para ti, Akainu! - dice la reina de los murciélagos, __cuando ataca desde lejos escupiendo bolas de fuego de su boca, que tienen un rango bastante amplio, por lo que Sakazuki recurre a su capacidad de vuelo para acercarse a su altura y atacar con un __**Meigo**__ , es una técnica que consiste en __transformar su mano en magma y ataca al oponente con un golpe imitando a una garra,__consiguiendo agujerear el hombro derecho del monstruo haciendo que caiga al suelo. Aunque de poco sirve, porque Tiamat regresa a los cielos, pero esta vez se abstiene de sus bolas de fuego. Sin darle tiempo a Sakazuki para volver a atacar, se eleva en el aire y se lanza sobre él con sus garras. Ella se precipita tan bajo que se mueven por el suelo, por lo que el vicealmirante solo puede evitarlos lanzándose a un lado. Entonces, se le ocurre una idea: se sumerge en el suelo, transformándose en magma, esperando su oportunidad._

_Tiamat grita y se lanza en picado, pero pronto se arrepiente cuando el "Perro Rojo" golpea con un gancho de magia y, como contraataque, ella vuelve a escupir bolas de fuego. Sakazuki carga su técnica principal: __**Dai Funka. **__Después de muchos ataques, El murciélago gigante toma tierra para enfrentarse al humano._

_-Ja. ¿Qué ocurre, Tiamat? ¿Acaso ser una Elegida es solo un titulo inútil? - se burla el hombre, haciendo que el monstruo se enfade._

_-Tú… ¡Esto solo acaba de empezar!_

_\- "Dado que Tiamat tiene muy poca distancia de ataque, la estrategia de utilizar su propia cola podría servir" .- piensa el volcán humano. _

_Tiamat ataca con sus garras, que son contrarrestadas de inmediato con los brazos envueltos en __**Busoshoku Haki**__ de Sakazuki. En un momento, este se pone detrás de ella._

_\- __**¡Tail Swipe! -**__ La criatura golpea con su cola al hombre quien, sin embargo, logra cogérsela y se la arranca, quemándoosla. Mortalmente herida, el ser infernal se retuerce de dolor, esperando su inevitable final._

_-¡Akainu ...! - Tiamat intenta luchar, pero se asusta al ver a Sakazuki acercarse a ella, con su puño volcánico.- ¡Espera, _ _soy ... uno de los Elegidos del Infierno! ¡Puedo conceder ... todos tus ... deseos!_

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer para cumplir con mis deseos ... demonio.- la aniquila quemándole el corazón con su magma, destruyéndola en el proceso._

_-Hmmm ... Ha sido demasiado fácil.- dijo el Vicealmirante._

_Mientras, con Kuzan y Ur ..._

_**Tema de Heracles (God of War III)**_

_-Jua, fa, fa. Vamos, "gran maga de hielo", enséñame lo que sabes hacer.- le grita __Akai Zugaikotsu, blandiendo su bastón como una maza, creando una onda expansiva. Ur logra esquivarlo echándose a un lado, pero el criminal le dispara esferas de energía oscura, a lo que Kuzan responde congelándolas. Akai gruñe y se transporta en el cielo cayéndole encima del hombre de hielo, quien se cubre con __**Busoshoku Haki**__ y le echa para atrás. –Oh que conmovedor, una pareja de esculturas de hielo. - dados burlonamente._

_-¡No somos pareja! - le gritan los dos, antes de mirarse mutuamente, mientras Ur se sonroja._

_-Ara ara, oye, el brujo, mejor no te metas con ella. Se pone fatal cuando se enfada. __**Ice Saber. **__\- Kuzan invoca su espada de hielo y comienza a atacar al brujo mientras este trata de bloquearle desesperadamente._

_\- __**Ice Maker: ¡Ice Geiser! -**__ Ur crea un enorme torrente de hielo, que desestabiliza a Akai. Kuzan ve a Ur y le sonríe sin que esta se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, debido a esto Kuzan pierde su concentración, el criminal le golpea con su bastón, enviándolo a la pared._

_-¡Kuzan! - grita la maga de hielo, cuando el cobarde la golpea en el suelo._

_-¡Estúpidos, soy el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos! - dice mientras invoca una espada, listo para asestarle el golpe de gracia a Ur._

_\- ¡SOY EL QUE SALVARA ESTE MUNDO DE LOS DÉBILES! ¡JUA, FA, FA, FA, FA!_

_\- "Kuzan, lo siento. No debería haberte hecho daño." - piensa la mujer esperando su final ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

... _Pero nunca llego. En su lugar, vio al mago oscuro, con un puño de magma atravesándole el estomago, mientras que tenía en el rostro una mezcla entre dolor indescriptible y puro terror. Por increíble que parezca, como un salvador enviado por los cielos se tratase, Sakazuki "Akainu" salvo a Kuzan y a Ur._

_-No puedo creer que tú y ese inútil de allí tengan problemas con esta escoria. - Dice mientras saca la mano del cadáver y se dirige a Kuzan. - Oye, maldito vago, despierta de una vez._

_Kuzan se despierta como puede, y ve la mano de Sakazuki quien, a pesar de tener una muy mala relación con el "Faisán Azul", le ayuda a levantarse._

_-Agh ... Gracias.- Kuzan ve a Ur y corre para los destinatarios de que está bien ... y esta le da un abrazo, cuya calor le llega al corazón del hombre de hielo._

_-Lo siento, Kuzan. No quería gritarte. Yo ... Debería haberme puesto en tu ... - no podría terminar cuando Kuzan le dio un beso en los labios._

_-Te amo, Ur. En el poco tiempo que te conozco, llegó a sentir una paz que nunca pude encontrar. Gracias_

_Ur llora de alegría cuando oye esas palabras, mientras sigue abrazando a Kuzan._

_Al día siguiente ..._

_Los barcos de la Marina y los CP-0 ya estaban preparados para volver a Grand Line. A bordo de una de esas naves, Garp se estaba impacientado._

_-¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso?! - Garp se cruje los puños.- En cuanto lo pille ..._

_-Siento la tardanza, Garp-san. _

_-¡Ya era hora! La próxima vez ... ¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí?! - la mandíbula de Garp cayó al suelo, mientras que Borsalino miraba muy interesado al recién llegado ya su invitado._

_-Uh ... Tú eres la maga de hielo ... Ur, ¿verdad ...? –Utilizado_ un uniforme estándar _de marine_ , que consiste en, una camiseta blanca sin mangas con la insignia en de la marine; la figura de una gaviota simple con la palabra «MARINO» debajo, en la espalda; un pañuelo azul oscuro en el cuello; unos pantalones negros azulados, aunque sin la gorra de la Marina.

-¡Si señor! ¡Cadete Ur, presentándose al servicio de la Marina! ¡Seré la subordinada del Vicealmirante Aokiji, señor! - dice, haciendo el saludo militar, sonriente.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**Luffy: Así que esa mujer se hizo novia de Aokiji después de esa misión. ¡Ja, ja! ¡Apuesto a que el abuelo se puso furioso! En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: ¡Una historia helada! ¡El viaje de la Contraalmirante Ur y el duelo de magma! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!**


	16. Capitulo 15 (Pasado de Aokiji y Ur)

**CAP.15: ¡UNA HISTORIA HELADA! ¡EL VIAJE DE UR Y EL DUELO DE MAGMA!**

**Suena One Piece - Tema de fiesta.**

_En el buque de la Marina donde iba Kuzan, todo era una fiesta. Los demás marines de rango inferior celebran una mujer como Ur fuera de su compañera, aunque Kuzan estaba tratando de dar explicaciones al Almirante de la Flota sobre su decisión de permitir una maga de Fiore ser miembro de la Marina._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es vida! - habla Ur, completamente borracha._

_-¡Ur, deja ya de beber! - le grita Kuzan, con una marca de enfado en la cabeza._

_-¡Bwahahahaha! ¡Ao-mateur, esto es una fiesta, relájate! - aparece Garp, bailando con algunos marines mientras bebe también._

_Todos los días, durante dos semanas, fueron un gran festival, hasta que llegaron al cuartel general de la Marina, Marineford. __Es una isla en forma de luna media luna que se compone totalmente de ladrillos y acero, con cañones en los bordes. Ur se asombra con las vistas, mientras que ve una estructura con forma de enormes puertas que llegan hasta el cielo y se imponen a la lejanía con su gran tamaño, teniendo el símbolo del __Gobierno Mundial __en ellas._

_-Bienvenida a Marineford, mocosa.- le habla Garp mientras se acerca con Kuzan, que corre con su novia y se dan un abrazo._

_-Es un sitio increíble, en Fiore solo hay un par de lugares que pueden comparar a este lugar. Pero ..._

_-No te preocupes por los cañones, hijo solo para casos de emergencia. Aunque nunca los usamos ... - responde el hombre de hielo._

_El barco de Kuzan desembarca, con todo un comité de marines esperándoles._

_-Vicealmirantes Kuzan y Garp, espero que hayan tenido un viaje agradable.- reciben un capitán de la Marina, haciendo el saludo militar._

_-Gracias por tu preocupación, chico._

_-El Almirante de la Flota desea hablar con ustedes dos por un asunto de Fiore._

_-Ya veo ... "Aaaaah ... Menudo problema, ahora que Kuzan y Ur ya habían empezado su relación"._

_-Señor, ¿el Almirante de Flota quiere verme? - le habla Ur, mostrando un sorprendente respeto militar._

_-Oh, tú eres la nueva recluta. Si, el Almirante de la Flota Kong y el Almirante Sengoku les esperan._

_-¿Qué, Sengoku también? - Garp se lleva una palma a la cabeza, fastidiado.- A ver cómo le explico a ese lo que pasó en Crocus._

_Los tres detenidos a dirigirse __al Cuartel General. Este edificio tiene un gran parecido con los castillos japoneses del __Período Edo __, ocupando gran parte de la isla. Se presume que en dicho edificio se encuentran tanto los desesperados de los altos rangos de oficiales así como otras salas establecidas, por ejemplo, al control de las Puertas de la Justicia. __Por el camino, Ur se percata de que, __la mayor parte de la isla está ocupada por la __Ciudad de Marineford __que se puede ser bastante grande, sobre todo en comparación con la mayoría de los otros pueblos y ciudades del mundo. Es sobre todo el hogar de las familias de los infantes de marina estacionados en Marineford. Había incluso niños jugando a ser marines, comercios abiertos, gente hablando amigablemente ..._

_Por fin llegaron al edificio principal, y allí se encontraron con Sakazuki y Borsalino._

_-Uh ... Vaya, vaya ... ¿cuándo habrían llegado ...? - les pregunta Borsalino, solo para obtener una respuesta vaga de Kuzan._

_-Ahora mismo._

_-Kong-san y Sengoku quieren veros a los tres. Os esperan en su despacho. –Sakazuki y Kuzan tienen un breve intercambio de miradas de odio, antes de que los ojos de este primero se posen __en Ur.- Tú ..._

_-¡Ah ...! ¡Sí, señor! - Ur se puso nerviosa cuando el imponente Vicealmirante se acerco a ella. Kuzan estaba vigilante, esperando algún movimiento de su compañero, sin embargo ..._

_-Bienvenida a Marineford y bienvenida a la Marina, recluta. El Almirante de la Flota Kong y El Almirante Sengoku son de aquellos que escuchan y se preocupan por sus subordinados. Seguro que te instruirá bien.- le habla Sakazuki amablemente, dejando sin palabras a Kuzan._

_-V-Vale. Gracias._

_Sakazuki se marcha mientras Borsalino se queda para acompañarlos hasta Kong._

_-Uh ... Sakazuki no se muestra tan tranquilo con los subordinados, ¿sabes? - le comenta el hombre de luz._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-Ese idiota ... no lo soporto.- susurra Kuzan, pensando en lo que es capaz de hacer Sakazuki._

_-Kuzan, por favor.- Ur le reprende su conducta a su novio, quien se frota la cabeza tímidamente._

_Por fin llegaron al despacho de Kong donde estaban esperando dos hombres: __un hombre musculoso, de edad, con el pelo y la barba blanqueadas, en una serie de espigas, similar a la espina dorsal de un lagarto. También tiene una cicatriz cosida bajo su ojo izquierdo. Lleva una camisa negra sin mangas revelando sus brazos musculosos, brazaletes, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y una capa de la Marina sobre sus hombros y el otro __un Sengoku de veinte años antes de la historia presente, cuando todavía era un almirante, el tenía un afro y un rostro sin barba. También llevaba un atuendo más formal que lo hace en el presente guión y sobre su vestimenta, cuelga la típica chaqueta blanca de los oficiales de la Marine._

_-¡Garp, en qué demonios estabas pensando! - le grita Sengoku, enfadado.- ¡Sabes que no podemos traer a nadie de Fiore a Grand Line! ¡Y MENOS A MARINEFORD!_

_-Tranquilo, Sengoku.- habla Kong, haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicando un Sengoku que se calmará. -Así que tú eres la maga de hielo que ayudo a Garp y Kuzan. Muchas gracias, te agradezco enormemente._

_-No fue nada, señor. Fue un placer.- dice Ur, mostrando el respeto militar._

_-Vaya, para ser una maga que ha ido por libre, eres muy educada.- habla Sengoku, muy sorprendido gratamente._

_-Los vicealmirantes Kuzan y Garp me enseñaron los conocimientos básicos._

_Kong y Sengoku se refieren a una expresión de preocupación, mientras que este último se prepara para hablar._

**Discurso de Sengoku. Suena One Piece OST - Justice.**

_-Joven, esto no es un juego. Muchos novatos que creían que tenían contra cualquier pirata que les ponía delante pero al final, conocieron su triste destino. Nuestro deber como marines es proteger a los inocentes sin importar el precio a pagar.- mientras Sengoku habla, Garp comía galletas de arroz y Kuzan estaba al lado de Ur, quien escuchaba con sumo interés.- Para todos los civiles y villanos del mundo, nuestra presencia en este mundo es un símbolo. Nuestra justicia no cederá nunca ante el mal. Así que espero no hables tan a la ligera de unirte a la marina._

_-Almirante Sengoku, con todo el respeto, nunca hablarías en broma de una cosa así. Yo tengo algo que proteger también.- Dice mientras piensa no solo en su relación con Kuzan, sino en su hija también._

_Sengoku ve los ojos de la maga de hielo y ve la determinación en ellos, revelándote lo que dice en serio y sonríe._

_-Mmm. Ya veo que hablas en serio. Siento haber dudado de ti, aunque solo fuera un instante. Kong-san, no veo inconveniente en que esta mujer se una a la Marina._

_-Yo tampoco. Cadete Ur, puedes alistarte y estarás en la unidad de Kuzan._

_Ur y Kuzan estaban radiantes de alegría, mientras que Garp sonreía. _

_-¡Muchas gracias!_

_-Solo una cosa: cuidado cuidado Kuzan y tú con vuestra relación, sobre todo en el campo de batalla.- les advierte Sengoku, mientas que la pareja se congelan al oídole._

_-¡Garp-san! ¿Les ha contado nuestra ...?_

_-No hace falta que nos lo contado.- responde Kong por Garp, con una sonrisa de compresión.- Somos lo suficiente viejos para saber que os queréis con locura. Sois jóvenes y tenéis que disfrutar también._

_-Gracias, Jefe Kong. _

_-Eso sí, señorita. Tendrás que entrenar mucho si quieres estar al nivel tan exigente que se requiere en este trabajo.- continua Kong, dando un sorbo a su te.- Tu habilidad con la magia es excepcional, pero en estos mares, eso es relativamente fácil de contrarrestar. - se vuelve y le sonríe.- Pero no quiero que canses el primer día, Garp te acompañara a la ciudad para terminar de instalarte._

_-Gracias, señor. –Ella y Garp salen, mientras que Kong y Sengoku se quedan con Kuzan._

_Veinte años después, un par de semanas de lo ocurrido en Marineford ..._

_Una mujer que utiliza la capa con la palabra "Justicia" y, debajo de esta, un traje azul marino elegante, volcar al cuartel general después de haber llevado a un grupo de criminales a Impel Down. Gracias al entrenamiento de Kuzan, ella ya tenía un dominó de su magia espectacular, (Y eso que antes de ser marino, ya era tan poderoso que podría ser uno de los Diez Magos Santos), pudiendo usar parte del repertorio de ataques de su novio y gracias a Garp puedan usar __**Busoshoku Haki**__ y el __**Kenbunshoku Haki**__ , eso sí, las séquelas psicológicas y físicas dejadas por los entrenamientos del Vicealmirante no se le quitaran nunca._

_Las relaciones de Ur con los marines también han cambiado: con Borsalino seguía siendo cordial, pero este __mostraba una relación casual, empleando su típica actitud laxa y relajada. También estaba en buenos términos con los aprendices Smoker y Hina, con ella tenía la esperanza de que tenían grandes marines. Pero había alguien a quien no podía ver nunca: Sakazuki. Si bien es cierto que cuando vino a Marineford fue amable, los dos pronto compartieron una historia similar a su relación de este último con Kuzan. Después de estar en un par de misiones con él, quedo bastante claro lo alejada que estaba ella de la "Justicia Absoluta" del "Perro _ _Rojo"._

_Pero ahora centrémonos en Ur y su vuelta al cuartel general. En dicho lugar, se necesitarían las reparaciones, consecuencia de la Guerra de los Mejores, la guerra que marco el fin de una era y el principio de otra. Aunque la Marina y el Gobierno lo negaran, las Piratas de Shirohige lograron derrotarlos, incluso en condiciones lamentables y la inesperada aparición de Enseñar y sus piratas. Las noticias del fin del conflicto se extendieron como la pólvora, provocando que muchas personas se unieran tanto a los marines como a los piratas._

_-Uhh ... Si es la "Doncella de Hielo", la Contraalmirante Ur ... Veo que usted siempre consigue despertar interés._

_-Saludos, Borsalino. Me alegro de verle. ¿Sabe dónde está la, actualmente degradada, capitana Kioko?_

_-Si busca a esa joven, está entrenado con el vicealmirante Garp. Tenga cuidado_

_De repente, se oyen ruidos fuertes cerca del puerto, mientras que una enorme bola de hierro. Ur estaba alerta._

_**-Ice Maker: **__**Kōri no Taki. **__–Ur crea una corriente de hielo en el suelo, ascendiendo hacia la bola de hierro congelándola en el acto._

_-¡¿A dónde te crees que vas, maldita niña?! - apareció Garp intentado golpear a una mujer joven con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, jadeante por el "entrenamiento" del vicealmirante._

_-¡Intento que NO me mates en uno de tus espectáculos! - grita mientras corta con su katana, las 30 balas de cañón que volaban por el aire.- Este hombre está loco ..._

_-Capitana Gallion, es bueno ver que ha cambiado nada. -ríe la Doncella de Hielo._

_-¡Contraalmirante! N-No la esperaba tan rápido, señora._

_-¿Ya ha vuelto, mocosa? - dice mientras sonríe._

_-Garp-san, por favor, no trates de matar a la gente._

_-¡Si no soportáis esto, entonces no sobrevivéis en el mar! –Garp se rie, al tiempo que le hace una señal a Ur para hablar con ella en privado._

_-Garp-san, ¿qué ocurre? _

_-¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo en estos días? Es un asunto muy serio... y Ao-amateur está en peligro._

_-Garp, yo estas asustando... ¿Le pasa algo a mi amor?_

_Y fue a peor. Garp le contó a Ur que Akainu y Aokiji estaban luchando por el puesto de Almirante de Flota en Punk Hazard. También le comento que quien perdiera perder que dejara la Marina. Esto le cayó como una roca sobre Ur. Ya se había casado con Kuzan y tenían a Ultear, a quien tenían que dejar en Fiore para que no se revelara de donde venia. Rápidamente se produjo a la isla, solo para ver el resultado de una lucha de diez días ininterrumpida. Tanto Akainu como Aokiji estaban heridos de gravedad. Sin embargo, no haría falta ser un genio para saber que el "Perro Rojo" era el ganador._

_-¡KUZAN!_

_Ambos combatientes se vuelven hacia la dirección de la voz para ver a Ur sollozante, yendo a abrazar a su marido._

_-U-Ur ... No quería ... - comienza, pero Ur le calla._

_-Tú no hables._

_-¡Qué alguien le lleve a Marineford! -Akainu ordenó al equipo médico que lleven un Kuzan al código de barras, no sin que antes Ur lance una mirada de muerte a Sakazuki._

_-Tú ... -Ur, furiosa, crea una espada de hielo apuntando a Sakazuki.- ¿¡Qué le has hecho?!_

_-Lo que debe hacer: enseñarle que la justicia NO puede permitirse vagos en ella. Y lo mismo va por ti._

_-Hijo de… No dejaré que seas el Almirante de Flota. Ahora lucharas contra mí._

_Se forma una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Akainu._

_-Hmm. Por fin: tú y yo. Veamos si tienes lo que hace falta para luchar por la justicia._

**Suena One Piece Romance Dawn 3DS OST - Final Boss Akainu (Nombre No Oficial) ****Puños Ardientes de la Justicia Vengativa Volcánica.**

_Akainu comienza golpeando a Ur con los puños envueltos de la roca líquida, mientras que Ur los bloquea usando __**Busoshoku Haki**__ en su espada de hielo. Akainu se pone por detrás y la ataca con un puñetazo envuelto también __**Busoshoku Haki**__ , aunque Ur logra esquivarlo a duras penas._

_\- __**¡Dai Funka! **__-Akainu carga su técnica característica, alcanzando a Ur e hiriéndola en su brazo izquierdo._

_\- __**Ice Maker: ¡**__**Partisan of Roses! -**__ Ur forma picas de hielo, con forma de rosas, alcanzando a Akainu, quien simplemente transforma su cuerpo en magma derritiendo todas las lanzas, sin embargo, una le roza en la cara, provocando que sangre._

_-¿Eso es todo, un montón de rosas de hielo?_

_-No he hecho más que empezar. __**Ice Maker: Ice Devil**__ \- Ur crea una armadura de hielo similar a una diablesa._

_-Ja. No te servirá._

_Akainu se mete bajo tierra, convertido en magma. Ur usa __**Kenbunshoku Haki**__ para tratar de localizarlo. Golpea con su propia versión de __**Ice Maker: Sword Icy Rose.**_

_(Era una espada con forma de rosa, cortesía de una idea de Kuzan, una vez que entrenaron juntos.) Sin embargo, Akainu fue más rápido._

_\- __**¡Meigo! **__\- la garra de magma de Akainu atraviesa el estomago de Ur, no sin que antes, esta apuñale al almirante en la misma zona. Akainu la coge del cuello y la lanza estrellándola en la pared, acto seguido derrite la espada de hielo, aunque la herida no desapareció._

_Ur usa su __**Ice Maker: Garden of Roses ,**__ envueltas en __**Busoshoku Haki**__ y Akainu las cerraduras con sus antebrazos envueltos en __**Busoshoku Haki**__ también._

_-¿No te gustaría un funeral luminoso, Ur-san? - dice sonriente, con los brazos transformados en magma. Ur jadea, asustada. Solo había un ataque que podía asustar así._

_**-¡Ryusei Kazan!- **__Akainu apunta con sus dos puños al cielo y lanza una gran cantidad de puños de magma para que luego caigan sobre el campo de batalla causando grandes daños en el área donde caigan. La maga se ve atrapada por la lluvia de fuego, tratando de escapar desesperadamente, hasta que uno de los puños impacta muy cerca de ella._

_-__**¡Kazan **__**Bakuhatsu!- **__Akainu crea un torrente de magma en su mano y luego irrumpe con fuerza contra el suelo. Esto da lugar a una erupción de rocas volcánicas alrededor de la zona del golpe, causando daños a cualquier persona dentro del radio de la explosión. Ur no pudo hacer nada y cuando se dio cuenta, vio con horror que una de sus piernas se había derretido. _

_-__**Ice Maker: Pierna. -**__Ur __crea una pierna con hielo, lista para seguir luchando__**.**_

_-No te rindes, ¿verdad, escoria mágica?_

_-Si dejo que seas el jefe de la Marina, nadie estará a salvo. Ao… No, Kuzan me lo contó todo sobre Ohara._

_Akainu hace una mueca de desprecio._

_-¿Qué sabrás tú? Lo que hicimos fue por la justicia y el bien del mundo._

_-¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUSTICIA PERMITE MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE?- le grita furiosa la maga, solo para ser callada por la declaración del almirante._

_-¡LA "JUSTICIA ABSOLUTA" ES LO ÚNICO QUE PROTEGE A LA GENTE! S__i lo hacemos, mejor hacerlo de forma __exhaustiva__; si por casualidad uno de esos eruditos se hubiera encontrado escondido en ese barco, todo sacrificio habría sido en vano. __**El mal debe ser completamente erradicado. Incluso la posibilidad de que exista el "mal" debe ser erradicada.**_

_Ur contemplaba con puro terror a ese hombre. No, a ese monstruo. ¡Estaba declarando abiertamente que, incluso si había civiles, los mataría con o sin tener siquiera algo que ver!_

_-Kuzan tenía razón sobre ti: estás loco._

_-Piensa lo que quieras: la cuestión aquí es que estas muerta._

_Akainu prepara su puño mortal una vez más, hasta que…_

_-¡Ya es suficiente!- grita una voz. Ambos miran a la dirección y se encuentran con Sengoku, con un ejército de marines y con un equipo médico. Fue lo último que vio Ur antes de caer al suelo._

_Una semana después…_

_Ur se encontraba en la enfermería de Marineford, con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su pierna derretida… pero seguía con vida. Frente a ella se encontraba Sengoku, con cara seria. _

_-Estas despierta. Menos mal._

_-Sengoku-san… -Ur lentamente se incorpora en la cama, cuando recuerda todo lo sucedido.- ¿Dónde está Sakazuki? ¿¡Y Kuzan, donde está!?_

_-Cálmate. Deja al menos que te cuente lo que ocurre._

_Sengoku empieza a explicarle a la maga de hielo su decisión de dimitir de su cargo de Almirante de Flota después de que Garp se retirara. Le conto que personalmente recomendó a Aokiji como su sucesor y que ella fuera su mano derecha, ya que ambos eran muy populares entre los miembros de la Marina. Ur se alegro de la elección de su antiguo superior, pero a su vez se enfado cuando el Gobierno e incluso el Consejo Mágico propusieron a Akainu como candidato. Dada a sus maneras tan diferentes de ver la justicia se batieron en un duelo para ser el jefe de la Marina y el perdedor retiraría su candidatura._

_-Así que ambos acordaron luchar… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Es que no confía en mí?- dijo muy triste._

_-En absoluto pienses en eso.- dice mientras Ur le mira confundida.- Justamente por esto es por lo que te lo mantuvo en secreto… a pesar de que ese tonto de Garp se fuese de la lengua._

_-Hemos perdido, ¿verdad?_

_-Me temo que sí. Sakazuki es ahora el nuevo Almirante de Flota._

_-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- Kuzan entra con aparatosos vendajes y con una pierna menos, sonriendo a Ur._

_-¡Kuzan, eres un idiota!- se derrumba y empieza a llorar.- ¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos…? Después de todo este tiempo… ¿crees que necesito que me protejan?_

_-Por esto no quería decirte nada. Estás herida, has perdido hasta una pierna. Y todo por mi culpa. - va hasta ella y la abraza con infinita ternura.- No quiero perderte, como me paso con Saul._

_Ur se sonroja y besa a Kuzan en la mejilla._

_-No me perderás, te lo juro._

_Después de ese duelo, la Marina sufrió muchos cambios: se cambio el Cuartel General al Nuevo Mundo, se hizo el Reclutamiento Mundial e incluso se alistaron magos y antiguos caza recompensas, aunque el cambio más significativo fue las renuncias conjuntas de Aokiji y Ur. Dijeron textualmente que "antes muertos que trabajar para ese miserable de Sakazuki, quien es lo más parecido a un asesino que un marine." Y desde ese día ambos afrontaron al mundo, juntos, siguiendo su visión de la justicia. _

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Luffy: ¡Vaya historia! Espero encontrarme con ese malnacido de Akainu, para patearle el culo.**_

_**Natsu: Espera, Luffy. Creo que se quien es el tipo de esa isla.**_

_**Ambos: En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Pirate Warriors: Hierro, escamas y arena. ¡El resurgimiento de Arlong Park!**_

_**Ambos: ¡Ya era hora de continuar, ¿sabes?!**_

_**Yo: Lo sé, lo siento por la tardanza.**_


End file.
